We're always Together, Right? (EXO ver)
by Seokkie
Summary: Menceritakan kisah Kim Minseok, Huang Zi Tao dengan Xi Luhan. Bagaimana kisahnya? Let's chek chingudeul! WARNING: TYPO(S) FF! YAOI! XIUHAN pairing! Luhanseme! TeenRomance! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! Chapter7 update! Crack couple shipper let's chek this out! (Rate bisa berubah menjadi 'hard' kapan saja cause Luhan and author very indecent) *Smirk* JEJE IN HERE!
1. Chapter 1

Prolog-

Cast :

- Kim Minseok (y.o 17)

- Xi Luhan (y.o nakal17)

- Huang Zi Tao (y.o 17)

- Kris Wu (y.o 20)

- Kim Jongin (y.o 17)

- Park Chanyeol (y.o 17)

- Byun Baekhyun (y.o 17)

- Oh Se Hoon (y.o 17)

- Choi Siwon (y.o 23)

- Choi Minho (y.o 21)

Other Cast :

- All Guest Star :

* * *

Kim Minseok adalah seorang anak lelaki yang sangat manis, ramah dan penurut pada appa dan eommanya. Minseok anak yang sangat lembut dan ramah. Hidupnya sempurna, dalam hidup ini, dia memiliki segalanya, baik fisik maupun skill. Minseok adalah namja yang manis berpipi chubby, rambutnya coklat kemerahan dan kulit seputih susu. Dia manis dan banyak para yeoja dan namja-namja yang berstatus 'seme' yang menyukainya. Dia adalah prince charming di Shinwa.

Xi LuHan adalah seorang anak lelaki yang sebaya dengan Minseok, dia adalah adik dari Choi Siwon dan Choi Minho yang tinggal di China. Dia typikal anak yang mudah bergaul dan easy going. wajahnya yang seperti rusa terkesan manis sekaligus tampan, dia memiliki sifat yang manly dan ramah dan itu membuat para yeoja-yeoja dan namja-namja yang berstatus 'uke' yang menyukainya. walaupun dibalik itu semua Xi Luhan memiliki sifat yang sangat mesum yang hanya akan ditunjukannya oleh 'baby baozinya'. rambutnya berwarna blonde platina menambah kadar tampan dalam dirinya.

Huang Zi Tao adalah seorang anak lelaki yang berasal dari China dia orang yang dingin, dia orang yang benar-benar tidak perduli dengan sekelilingnya, tapi siapa sangka ternyata dibalik sifat dinginnya Tao adalah anak yang manja dan sedikit cengeng, dia adalah salah satu _superstar _disekolah, dia pintar dan tampan banyak para yeoja dan namja-namja yang berstatus 'uke' yang menyukainya.

Apa jadinya jika Kim Minseok yang pasif Xi Luhan yang santai, terikat oleh garis yang mengubungkan mereka berdua dengan Huang Zi Tao yang dingin tapi manja. Dan yang parahnya Luhan dan Minseok sama sekali tidak mengenal Zi Tao. Mereka bertiga secara 'sepihak' telah mangambil jalan mereka masing-masing dan akhirnya sang takdir pun mempertemukan mereka.

Saat waktu telah menentukan tiga insan yang terhubung garis takdir itu harus bertemu, dan menentukan takdir masa depan mereka, Luhan yang sedang berusaha mempertahankan kebahagian yang dimiliki, sementara Minseok sedang berusaha memendam masa lalunya yang kelam, sedangkan berlahan tapi pasti Zi Tao pun mulai berubah dan mengurangi kadar rasa benci dihatinya.

Di saat Minseok, Luhan dan Zi Tao yang mulai akrab dan merasa 'ikatan' mereka semakin kuat, mereka pun mengambil jalan hidup mereka, tapi tanpa mereka sadari mereka sedang menuju jurang 'kematian'. dan mereka pun dihadapkan pada kenyataan pahit yang sangat menyakitkan untuk mereka. dan hal itu sanggup merubah hidup Minseok seutuhnya dan membuat Xi Luhan bingung. Merubah _sang prince char_ming yang ramah dan sangat perhatian pada sekelilingnya men_jadi ice pr_ince yang sangat dingin dan tidak peduli pada apapun.

"Kalau kau pergi aku ikut Minseokkie-ge"/ "Aku mencintaimu Seokkie, dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sendiri"/ "Saranghae.."/ "I Love You"/ "Wo Ai Ni."/ "Jika diberikan sebuah permintaan, aku tidak akan memohon untuk menjadi seperti Tao yang di cintai oleh Kris-gege dengan begitu tulus, atau memohon menjadi seperti Siwon dan Minho hyung yang dicintai oleh banyak orang. Aku hanya ingin aku dapat meneruskan hidupku dengan baik, itu saja"/ "Kami sayang pada kalian, selamat natal semua"/

-TBC-

Hello guys, nama saja Jeje, saya author newbie dalam dunia Fanfiction ini, ini fic pertama saya, jadi saya mau minta tolong kalau ada yang kurang atau kalau ada orang yang berbaik hati untuk memberi saya masukan, saya sangat berterima kasih dan sangat menghargai itu, jadi saya mohon bantuannya ya semua. makasihhh :D

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2 : -The memories-

We're Always Together, right?

Guest Star :

- Kim Junsu

- Park Yoochun

- Kim Jaejoong

- Jung Yunho

_- THE MEMORIES -_

_Seoul, 24 Desember 1998_

Minseok kecil melangkahkan kakinya di atas salju yang sudah banyak mengumpul dihalaman depan rumahnya, membuat jejak-jejak lucu di sepanjang jalan yang dilaluinya, dibelakang Minseok nampak seorang namja manis paru baya yang merupakan 'eomma' bocah itu sedang tersenyum memperhatikan tingkah bocah tersebut, tak kala terkadang Minseok kecil terjatuh ditumpukan salju karena menginjak syalnya sendiri yang terlampau panjang, tapi tak pernah ada tangisan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya saat terjatuh, justru senyum iseng yang tertera di bibir mungilnya saat dia terjatuh.

Terkadang 'eomma' bocah itu nampak panik saat melihat anaknya terjatuh, tapi saat eommanya ingin membantu Minseok kecil berdiri, anak itu justru berlari meninggalkan eommanya jauh dibelakang.

"Minnie, hati-hati ..." seru 'eomma'nya khawatir, tapi bocah itu tidak mengubris ucahan eommanya, namja paruh baya itu menghela nafas panjang lalu dia berjalan dengan cepat untuk mengejar Minseok

"Ne Umma..." jawab Minseok asal sambil terus berlari. "Min..." ucapan eommanya terhenti saat melihat ada seorang namja paru baya di depannya dan didepan putranya, senyum namja itu mengembang sempurna saat dia yakin siapa namja tersebut.

"Yoochun hyung..." ucapnya pelan sambil tersenyum manis lalu melambaikan tangannya keudara mencoba membuat namja paru baya itu melihat kearahnya.

"Appaaa..." seru Minseok girang saat melihat namja paru baya itu menghampirinya dengan lengan terbuka menandakan pria itu siap menangkap Minseok kecil kepelukannya. Dengan semangat Minseok menambah kecepatan berlarinya, tak dihiraukan lagi salju yang bisa membuatnya terjatuh kapan saja.

"Minnie hat..."

BRUKK

Belum sempat 'eomma' bocah itu menyelesaikan perkataannya Minseok kecil sudah mendarat disalju dengan keadaan tengkurap

Eomma dan appa bocah itu dengan sigap berlari dengan cepat kearah Minseok yang sedang terjatuh.

"MinnieGwaenchanayo?" tanya Yoochun -appa Minseok- khawatir sambil menggendong Minseok kecil yang sedang membersihkan wajahnya yang belepotan dengan salju.

"Ne appa, Gwaenchana" jawab Minseok sekenanya sambil menggosokan lengan bajunya pada pipinya yang penuh salju.

Saat Minseok sedang sibuk membersihkan wajahnya dengan lengan bajunya, tiba-tiba eommanya menarik lengannya dan mencium pipinya yang dingin.

"Na, sudah tidak apa-apakan chagi?" tanya Junsu -eomma Minseok- sambil mengelus puncak kepalanya dengan lembut, Minseok hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum girang,

"Su-ie, hari ini kita jadi merayakan natal dirumah Jaejoong nonna?" tanya Yoochun kepada Junsu sambil melihat lurus kearah namja yang sedang mengelus-ngelus kepala Minseok.

"Tentu saja jadi hyung, Jaejoong hyung sudah menelponi-ku dari tadi" jelas Junsu kepada Yoochun.

"Ya sudah, kita berangkat sekarang saja ya, biar tidak terlalu malam sampai-nya" ucap Yoochun sambil melirik keatas, memastikan mereka tidak berangkat terlalu gelap.

"Kajja." lanjut Yoochun sambil mencoba berjalan kearah mobil-nya yang terparkir dari tadi.

"Tunggu sebentar Yoochun hyung," kata Junsu sambil menarik lengan Yoochun, Yoochun pun terdiam beberapa saat.

Dengan lembut Junsu merapihkan syal Minseok yang berantakan karena terinjak tadi saat Minseok berlarian di salju.

"Baiklah sudah selesai" ucap Junsu sambil melipat bagian akhir syal Minseok yang dibetulkan tadi,

"Gomawo umma" ucap Minseok senang lalu dia menarik wajah Junsu dan memberikan ciuman basah dipipi eommanya

Muaaahhh...

lalu tertawa malu setelahnya, Junsu pun tertawa gemas lalu mencubit pipi gempal bocah tersebut dengan gemas.

"Minnie-ah, buat appa mana?" protes Yoochun sambil menunjukan wajah cemburunya kepada Minseok.

Muaaahhh...

Minseok kecil memberikan ciuman singkat di dagu kanan Yoochun lalu tertawa lebar setelahnya, Yoochun pun tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku putranya itu.

"Kajja hyung, Minnie, nanti kita bisa terlalu malam sampai dirumah Jaejoong hyung dan Yunho hyung ..." ucap Junsu sambil menarik lengan suaminya tersebut

"Arra chagi.." kata Yoochun pada Junsu yang sudah berjalan didepannya lalu melirik kearah Minseok yang terdiam sambil memeluknya.

**.**

**.**

Minseok kecil terus memandang dunia luar rumahnya dari kaca jendela mobil appanya, dia terus mengomentari segala yang dilihatnya dijalan.

"Umma, itu apa ci?" tanyanya polos sambil menunjuk kotak merah kaca di pinggir jalan.

"Itu telepon umum sayang," jawab Junsu sabar sambil melirik kearah objek perhatian Minseok.

"Oh, namyana teyepon umum ya umma" ucap Minseok lagi untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ne chagi, waeyo?" jawab Yoochun dari balik jok depannya sambil memandang Minseok dari kaca spion depan yang selalu memantulkan semua tingkah Minseok di jok belakang.

"Aniya appa..." Jawab Minseok polos sambil terus melihat telepon umum dipinggir jalan yang lama kemaan menghilang di balik belokan.

"Umma, ko dicini banyac po'onna?" tanya Minseok sambil memutar-mutar kepalanya melihat sekelilingnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi hutan.

"Um... iya Minnie ini kita sudah hampir sampai dirumah Choi ajusshi"

"Tapi sejak kapan Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong hyung mulai melakukan reboisasi di sekitar rumahnya?"

"Entahlah hyung, aku juga tidak tau."

"Umma leboicaci itu apa?"

"Umh... reboisasi it.."

"Kita sampai"

Ucapan Yoochun barusan menghentikan ucapan Junsu, dengan cepat Junsu melihat kedepan kaca mobil, dan sampailah mereka didepan sebuah rumah yang sangat mewah, rumah itu bahkan lebih besar dari pada rumah Minseok.

"Umma, appa, ini dimanya?" tanya Minseok binggung dengan pemandangan sekelilingnya.

"Ini rumah Choi ajusshi Minnie-ah" jawab eommanya lembut

"Kajja, Minnie-ah eomma gendong" ucap Junsu lagi sambil merentangkan tangannya.

Dengan cepat Minseok berdiri dijok tempat duduknya dan menginjak _dashbor _mobil appanya dan sampai di jok tempat eommanya duduk, lalu menjatuhkan diri di tubuh eommanya, membiarkan eommanya yang masih muda itu menggendongnya keluar dari mobil itu.

"Aigoo, Minnie-ah, biar appa saja yang menggendongmu, masa kau digendong oleh eommamu? Kau kan berat Minnie-ah"

"Ne Appa" jawab Minseok pelan lalu merentangkan tangannya meminta digendong, tak ingin anaknya berubah pikiran, Yoochun langsung mengangkat anak tunggalnya itu

"Aigoo~ ternyata kau sudah besar ya Minnie..." ucap Yoochun yang ternyata mendapat sedikit beban tambahan di tangannya.

Sementara Minseok hanya diam, dia lebih memilih memperhatikan sekelilingnya ketimbang menyahuti ucapan appanya.

Appa mulai berjalan dan Minseok melihat kearah depan, nampaklah sebuah pintu putih besar yang tertutup, lalu eommanya mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya kepintu itu.

Tok Tok Tok

Ceklek~

"Annyeong..."

"Annyeong, Aigoo~ Su-ie, Yoochun-ah, aku pikir kalian tidak jadi datang" nampaklah seorang namja paru baya yang terlihat senang sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Junsu.

"Ah, mana mungkin kami tidak datang Jaejoong hyung" jawab Junsu ringan sambil menerima uluran tangan namja manis tersebut dan menempelkan pipinya di pipi Jaejoong

"Hai, Yoochun apa kab..." ucapan Jaejoong terpotong saat melihat bocah kecil berambut pirang yang digendong oleh Yoochun.

Matanya membelalak takjub melihat anak manis tersebut, dua tahun yang lalu Minseok masih sangat kecil dan baru belajar berjalan, sekarang anak tersebut sudah berusia empat tahun dan sangat berubah, kalau saat berusia satu tahun Minseok sangat imut dan sering mengeluarkan air liur dari sudut bibirnya, sekarang dia nampak manis dan tampan, ntah bagaimana Tuhan menyatukan kedua unsur tersebut sedemikian rupa.

"Kyaa~ Minseokkie kau manis sekali sekarang masih ingat padaku tidak?" ujar Jaejoong gemas sambil mencubit lembut pipi gempal tapi dingin bocah tersebut.

"Gomawo ajhumma," hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir mungil Minseok yang hampir saja membuat Jaejoong berteriak ala fangirl.

"Mianae, Minnie engga ingyat" jawab Youngmn murung. Tapi dia tetap berusaha keras mengingat-ingat siapa kah namja paruh baya ini,

"Ah~ baiklah, tak apa..." jawab Jaejoong nampak agak kecewa tapi ia mengerti kalau wajar Minseok tidak memiliki memori tentang dirinya, karena memang saat itu dia masih sangat kecil.

"Kajja masuk, udara diluar sangat dingin, kasihan Minseokkie nanti kedinginan.." ajak Jaejoong kepada keluarga kecil tersebut.

Jaejoong menyingkir dari ambang pintu lalu mempersilahkan Junsu masuk lebih dahulu dari pada Yoochun dan Minseok sendiri. Lalu dia menutup pintu dan menyusul Junsu dan berjalan sejajar dengannya.

.

.

"Appa ada cintelklas!" Minseok kecil berseru sambil menunjuk boneka sinterklas besar di atas perapian.

Otomatis langkah appanya pun terhenti, bermaksud membiarkan Minseok melihat boneka itu lebih lama lagi, ya Minseok memang sangat menyukai sinterklas.

Dulu sewaktu Halbeoji dan halmeonni-nya masih ada, harboji Minseok selalu menjadi sinterklas saat malam natal dan memberikan Minseok hadiah kecil, jika Minseok membantu eommanya membuat kue dirumah.

tapi kebiasaan itu terhenti saat Halbeoji dan halmeonni-nya meninggal dunia, kebiasaan itu tergantikan dengan kebiasaan kado saat malam natal.

Ya kado yang sengaja disiapkan eomma dan appanya saat Minseok sudah tertidur, diletakan disamping ranjangnya dikamarnya.

Yoochun yang mendadak mengingat masa lalu kemudian tersenyum simpul lalu mengelus lembut puncak kepala putranya,

"Iya, chagi," jawab Yoochun lembut setelah itu Yoochun kembali melanjutkan berjalan mengejar Jaejoong dan Junsu didepan.

"Appa, ige mwoya?" Minseok kecil bertanya, menunjuk pada hiasan di depannya (didinding kananya) berwujud dedaunan yang dipasang di tembok dekat jendela, Yoochun tertawa kecil.

"Itu mistletoe, sayang," Yoochun menjawab lembut

Minseok kecil mengerutkan dahi, masih tidak mengerti maksud 'mistletoe' ini. Ia mencoba berpikir sendiri, tapi lalu kepalanya malah jadi pusing. Sambil memajukan bibir dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ia kembali menatap Yoochun, sementara Yoochun kembali tertawa melihat tingkah putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Umh... appa Mitel... mich... eh... micletu itu apya?" tanya Minseok polos sambil menunjukan mata berbinar-binarnya. Yoochun binggung mau jawab bagaimana

"Minnie-ah bagaimana kalau kamu tanya sama eomma saja?" jawab Yoochun sambil berjongkok memberi kesempatan untuk Minseok turun, anak itu hanya mengangguk semangat lalu turun dari gendongan Yoochun dan berlari menuju eommanya

"Umma... Ummaa... Ummmaaaaaa..." teriak Minseok gaduh, Siwon hanya memutar bola matanya. Remaja berambut hitam itu tak butuh waktu lama untuk kembali menekuni buku yang dia baca.

Dan hal itu juga dilakukan oleh namdongsaeng Siwon, Minho ia pun kembali menekuni PSPnya yang sedari tadi dimainkannya

"Ada apa chagi?" tanya Junsu kepada Minseok yang sedang berlari kearahnya saat Minseok sampai kepadanya, Junsu langsung berjongkok agar tingginya dan tinggi Minseok setara dan pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Umma mich... eh... micletu itu apya?" tanya Minseok polos sambil menunjukan mata berbinar-binarnya andalannya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dinding tepat diatas kepala dan kepala Junsu. Junsu memandang hiasan itu sambil berfikir sejenak,

"Umh... mistletoe itu hiasan natal yang biasanya ditempelkan didinding didekat jendela, kadang juga di depan pintu chagi..." ucap Junsu kepada Minseok kecil yang nampak mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Umh... eomma kenapya dilumah kita engga ada michelu?" tanya Minseok polos , kali ini sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Junsu hampir saja menjerit ala fangirl melihat betapa imutnya Minseok.

"Umh... kenapa ya?" Junsu balas bertanya. "Ah, mungkin karena dirumah kita sudah dipasang kaus kaki santa Minnie-ah, jadi tidak memasang mistletoe dirumah kita, tapi dulu kita juga memasangnya, tapi saat kita pulang dari London hiasan mistletoe sudah tidak terlihat lagi chagi" jelas Junsu kepadanya sambil meletakan jari telunjuknya dibibirnya.

"Oh, begityu ya umma.." jawab Minseok sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya paham, Junsu tertawa gemas melihat tingkah putra semata wayangnya.

"Kau tau Minnie-ah menurut legenda, kalau dua orang berdiri di bawah mistletoe, mereka harus berciuman," lanjut Junsu kepadanya,

Mata Minseok membelalak_. 'Tiuman?'_ Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, _'cepelti di delama diTV?'_

Si kecil berambut cokelat itu tersenyum, maju sambil meraih kedua pipi ibunya, lalu mendaratkan sebuah ciuman basah di hidung eommanya.

MMUAH!

"Nah, cekalang cudah belesh..." kata Minseok kecil kemudian. Ia tersenyum begitu lebarnya, sampai gigi depan yang sebesar gigi kelinci itu terlihat jelas.

Mata Junsu berkaca-kaca, sebelum ia memeluk Minseok erat-erat. "Aiiihhh! Putraku manis sekaliiiiiii!" serunya gembira.

"Ya, ya, ya. Minseok memang manis sekali. Kapan ya Lulu-ku bertingkah seimut itu," kata Jaejoong iri dari arah ruang keluarga. Wanita itu berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang, mengingat puteranya, yang walaupun imut dan manis, tapi tidak pernah bersikap lucu seperti Minseok.

Di sampingnya, Yoochun dan Yunho yang tadinya sedang berbincang bersama, hanya terkikik melihat persaingan aneh istri-istri mereka.

Dengan senyum lebar masih merekah di wajah, Junsu melenggang masuk ke dalam ruang keluarga untuk duduk di samping Yoochun.

"Ah..." katanya sambil menghempaskan diri di atas sofa, "Luhannie juga imut kok. Cuma agak pendiam saja,"

"Iya kan, iya kaaaaannnn!" Jaejoong berseru, mata berbinar teringat putera bungsunya yang seumur dengan Minseok. Ia dan Junsu larut dalam pembicaraan berkecepatan tinggi mengenai kelucuan anak-anak mereka. Tentang Luhan yang setiap hari dikejar-kejar para gadis di TK untuk bermain rumah-rumahan (Luhan jadi suami, gadis itu jadi istri,).Tentang Minseok yang disangka anak perempuan di TK-nya,

Sementara itu, Minseok yang tadi ditinggal di bawah mistletoe menengok ke kanan dan kiri dengan bosan, mencari sesuatu untuk dimainkan. Saat itulah sebuah bola berhenti menggelinding tepat di kakinya. Ia melihat ke bawah dan memungut bola itu. Kedua matanya berbinar penuh rasa ingin tahu.

_'Bola ciapa ini, kenapa ada di cini?'_

"Nuguceyo?" sebuah suara mengejutkan Minseok. Ia mendongak, dan melihat seorang anak berambut hitam menatapnya curiga. Anak itu memiliki kulit yang putih dan sepasang mata hitam yang kelam.

Minseok tersenyum lebar ke arah anak itu, sekali lagi memamerkan gigi kelincinya, "Aku Minnie, KimMinceok, nuguceyo?"

Anak berambut coklat itu tampak berpikir sejenak, sebelum menjawab, "Lulu,"

"Hee...Lulu. Lulu. Lulu..." Minseok berkata berulangkali, mengetes nama itu di lidahnya. Anak berambut pirang itu nyengir lebar sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arah Luhan, "Lulu. Teman Minnie,"

Luhan ragu-ragu sejenak sebelum meraih tangan itu, "Minnie. Teman Lulu," Sepasang senyuman, dan keduanya mendeklarasikan diri sebagai teman, mulai hari ini.

"Ung...mau main?" tanya Luhan, kedua bola mata hitamnya tertuju pada bola di tangan Minseok. Si kecil bermata hitam berbinar itu menyadari hal ini, lalu menyodorkan bola ke tangan Luhan, yang diterima dengan gembira oleh teman barunya itu.

"Ayo mai-AH!" seru Minseok tiba-tiba, membuat Luhan kecil menatapnya penuh tanya. Anak berambut pirang itu menunjuk pada mistletoe di atas mereka. "Mitel...eh...mictelu! umma bilang, kalo kita beldili di bawah micletu, kita halush tiuman!" kata anak itu bersemangat.

Luhan tampak bingung, ia mengerutkan dahi dan menggaruk-garuk kepala.

"Tium?"

Minseok mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya kuat-kuat,

"Iya, Tium! Tadi Minnie cium umma dicini!"

Luhan memiringkan kepala, "MInnie yang cium Lulu, apa Lulu yang cium Minnie.?"

Kali ini, Minseok ikut bingung,

"Ummm...cama-cama?" ia bertanya, jari telunjuk di bibir. Ia melihat eommanya tadi melakukan hal ini kalau sedang berpikir, jadi ia mengikuti. Biar dianggap sudah besar.

Luhan mengangguk, lalu memajukan bibirnya ke arah Minseok, yang juga balas memajukan bibirnya.

"Ungg..." keduanya maju dengan mata terpejam. Terus maju,maju terus, terus, dan saat Luhan maju selangkah, kaus kakinya terpeleset remah-remah biskuit di lantai. Keduanya terjatuh, dahi beradu keras.

DUG!

Tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi, tangis Luhan dan Minseok meledak. Mereka berdua duduk di lantai sambil memegangi dahi mereka yang kini benjol.

"Huweeee! Lulu tidak mau tiuman lagiiiii!"

"Minnie jugaaa! Huweeee!"

"Ummaaaa!"

"Cakiiittt!"

Siwon menghela nafas, buku yang sedari tadi dibaca terlupakan. Sementara Minho tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat tingkat namdongsaengnya dan keponakannyan itu

Sementara Jaejoong dan Junsu sibuk menenangkan Luhan dan Minseok yang sedari tadi terus menangis dengan kencangnya. Mereka mengelus-ngelus kepala kedua anak tersebut.

"Ya, Minnie, uljimma chagi.." bujuk Junsu kepada Minseok yang masih terus menangis Junsu mengelus-ngelus membiarkan anaknya itu menangis dibahunya.

"Ya Lulu uljimma, malu dong sama appa sama Kim ajhussi, sama Siwon dan Minho hyung juga chagi," ucap oemma Luhan sambil mengendong-gendong Luhan dan membawanya menjauh dari ruang keluarga.

Tak selang waktu yang lama, Jaejoong datang dengan senyum merekah dibibirnya,

"Ah, Jaejoong hyung Luhannie odiiga?" tanya Junsu pada Jaejoong saat Jaejoong datang seorang diri keruang keluarga,

"Ah~ Luhan sudah tertidur dikamarnya Su-ie." jawab Jaejoong santai sambil berjalan kearah sofa diruang keluarga.

"Ah..." desah Jaejoong saat bokongnya sudah terasa nyaman disofa.

"Su-ei dimana Minsokkie? Dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya anak manis itu?" tanya Jaejoong saat melihat sekelilingnya.

"Ah dia sudah tertidur di kamar Minho tadi" jawab Yunho.

"Nampaknya kita akan merayakan malam natal tanpa kehadiran dua malaikat manis itu" ucap Yoochun sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah lah... ayo kita mulai saja makan malamnya." ucap Yunho sambil berjalan kearah meja makan yang langsung diikuti oleh Siwon dan Minho.

- TBC

Luhan : YA! kenapa engga jadi tiuman cama Minceok hyung!?

Minseok : *Blushing* Lu.. Lulu kau membuatku malu /

Siwon : dasar Rusa Yadong! prevent!

Luhan : Bial taja~ *hug Minseok*

Sehun : kapan Thehunnie keluar je?

Chanyeol : sebentar lagi kita keluar magne, bersabarlah sedikit..

Sehun : Tapi kapan Chanyeol hyung!?

Baekhyun : Sebentar lagi Sehunnie, sabar ne..

Tao : Tau juga mau keluar gee~

Kris : *Puk puk kepala Tao*

Sehun : Baiklah, hukss.. review ya chingudeul, biar Thehunnie cepat keluar hukss..

* * *

Hello guys, ketemu lagi sama Jeje di fic ini, makasih ya yang udah mau baca prolog fic ini, saya benar-benar bersyukur karena masih ada yang mau baca prolog fic abal buatan saya, Jeongmal Gamsahamnida :)

Ada ga ya yang tertarik sama fic ini? aku mau tau ada ga ya yang tertarik, aku penasaran aja, kalo tertarik tolong review yaa.. :D

Mind To Review?


	3. Chapter 3 : -The Smiile Of You-

Seoul, 24 Desember 2012

"YA! Ppaliwa, hyung sudah terlambat datang ke acara di-sukira!" teriak seorang namja paruh baya yang tampan dari depan pintu sambil terduduk didepan pintu apartermennya dan memakai sepatu,

"Ne Hyung," teriak seorang namja berambut coklat dari kamarnya, secepat kilat ia membereskan buku-buku pelajarannya dan segera berlari menuruni tangga dan mendapati Hyungnya sedang memakai sepatu.

Dengan cepat ia segera duduk disamping Hyungnya dan memakai sepatunya dan mengikat tali sepatunya dengan asal-asalan.

"Kajja," ucap Namja yang nampak lebih tua dari namja berambut coklat, sementara namja berambut coklat itu hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Lalu mereka segera berjalan kearah lift dan langsung menekan tombol lantai besment lalu setelah pintu lift itu terbuka, mereka berlari kecil dan segera masuk kemobil lamborghini berwarna putih yang terparkir tak jauh dari pintu lift, lalu dengan kecepatan tinggi mobil itu melesat kearah luar besment.

* * *

Tittle : We're Alyaws Together, right? l part 2 l The Smile Of Prince Charming

Guest Star :

- Yoon Bora -Sistar-

- Kim Young -Girlsday-

"Ya! Hyung, kau jangan gila, kurangi kecepatan mu itu.!" teriak seorang namja berambut coklat sambil memukul lengan seorang namja tampan disebelahnya,

"Ya Minseok-ah aku sudah terlambat! Aku ada acara di sukira hari ini, kalau aku telat lagi Leeteuk hyung dan Yesung hyung akan membunuhku!" ucap namja itu ketus pada namja bernama Minseok itu.

"Tapi kau juga bisa membunuh kita kalau cara mengemudimu seperti itu Siwon hyung.." jawab Minseok tak kalah ketus kepada namja bernama Siwon itu.

"Sudahlah, kau tak perlu takut, aku sudah mendapatkan SIM.!" ucap Siwon santai sambil terus mengemudikan mobil-nya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa cepat-nya.

"Hyung aku membenci-mu! Aku tidak akan mau lagi naik mobil yang kau kemudikan!" ucap Minseok tanpa memandang kearah Siwon sambil menggenggam erat seftbelt-nya dan memandang ngeri kedepan.

"Tsk, terserah kau saja, yang penting aku tidak dijadikan sosis panggang oleh Yesung dan Leeteuk hyung!" dengus Siwon dengan wajah sedikit frustasi.

Dalam waktu 5 menit mereka sudah sampai digerbang sekolah Minseok, Siwon menatap sekolah itu dalam diam, dia tak mengerti kenapa Minseok mau saja memilih sekolah ini sebagai tempatnya untuk menghabiskan masa 3 tahun terindah dalam hidupnya,

Padahal Siwon sangat ingin Minseok masuk sekolah seni seperti School of Performing Arts Seoul, karena menurut Siwon, Minseok memiliki bakat tersendiri menjadi seorang Idol.

"Hyung, aku berangkat ya.." ucap Minseok menyadarkan Siwon dari lamunannya tadi. Dengan kikuk Siwon mengangguk.

"Ne" ucap Siwon sekena-nya, saat Minseok sudah keluar dari mobil, Siwon teringat jadwalnya di Sukira.

Dengan cepat Siwon keluar dari mobil dan memandang sekelilingnya, melihat dimana Minseok yang sudah tinggal dengannya sejak ia lulus junior high school.

"MINSEOK-AH" panggil Siwon saat melihat namja yang dicari nya sejak tadi sedang berjalan dilapangan menuju gedung sekolah

Merasa terpanggil Minseok mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru sekolah, mencari tau siapa kah yang memanggilnya tadi.

Minseok memandang kebelakang dan melihat hyung-nya melambaikan tangan kearahnya lalu meletakan kedua tangannya di sisi kanan dan kiri mulutnya.

"KAU PULANG LAH DENGAN BAEKHYUN ATAU DENGAN KAI HARI INI, HARI INI HYUNG AKAN PULANG MALAM," teriak Siwon dari gerbang.

Minseok hanya terdiam mendengar teriakan 'tidak sopan' dari hyung-nya itu. Dia bisa mendengar bisik-bisikan aneh sekarang dan semua mata memandang kepadanya. Dan Minseok yakin itu pasti ada hubungan-nya dengan dirinya dan hyungnya itu

"DENGAN SEHUN ATAU CHANYEOL JUGA BOLEH" teriak Siwon lagi dari gerbang Siwon membuyarkan prediksi Minseok tadi.

Minseok mendengus, rasanya memalukan sekali seorang anak SHS diteriaki oleh hyung-nya tentang pulang harus menebeng dengan siapa.

Saat itu juga Minseok berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri kalau ia akan segera menjemput Audy R8 merah-nya dari 'rumah sakit' S-E-C-E-P-A-T-N-Y-A.

"NE HYUNG" balas Minseok berteriak, dia sudah terlalu malas dan terlalu malu untuk datang menghampiri hyungnya saat ini,

Lalu Siwon berlari menuju mobilnya dan membawa mobil itu dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

.

.

"Annyeong Minseok-ah~"

"Annyeong Minseok-ssi~"

Banyak yeoja dikoridor sekolah yang menyapa Minseok dengan wajah berseri-seri, sementara lawan bicaranya hanya memasang senyum simpul, hanya dengan senyuman simpul-nya itu yeoja-yeoja itu bisa tertawa sambil melompat-lompat.

"Wah, pagi-pagi kau sudah menjadi sorotan ya..." tiba-tiba ada suara dibelakang Minseok, Minseok sudah sangat familiar dengan suara itu, jadi dia tidak menoleh kebelakang saat mendengarnya karena dia tidak merasa ucapan itu penting.

Tak lama dia membiarkan ucapan itu tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang merangkul bahu kanan-nya.

"Kau sangat popular ya Minseok, fangirl-mu banyak sekali" ucap seseorang lagi tapi dari sisi kiri Minseok,

"Bagaimana jika kau memiliki boyband seperti Siwon hyung dan Minho hyung ya? Kurasa Super Junior dan SHINee pasti kalah pamor-nya dengan boyband-mu" ucap namja yang merangkul bahu kanan Minseok.

"Tentu saja, belum menjadi idol saja Minseok sudah menjadi superstar" jawab namja di sisi kirinya lagi

"Kai-ah, kau tau aku kan? Aku tidak tertarik dengan dunia entertaint seperti itu, kenapa tidak kau saja yang menjadi idol?" jawab Minseok tenang dan melirik namja yang sedari tadi merangkul bahu kanan-nya.

"Huh, kalau aku tidak harus bertanggung jawab pada perusahaan appa, aku akan lebih memilih menjadi Idol" jawab Kai Suram,

Merasa ada aura yang sangat suram disisi kanannya, Minseok menoleh kesisi kirinya dan mendapati namja imut yang sedari tadi berjalan dengan nya sibuk dengan Tab-nya

"Ntahlah, aku juga tidak mau jadi bahan tonton-an begini.." jawab Minseok sambil berfikir dan merebut Tab dari tangan Baekhyun

"Tapi, kalau dilihat-lihat Kai lah yang paling tampan diantara kita, iyakan Baekkie" ucap Minseok sambil melirik Kai disisi kanannya.

Seketika dari diri Kai ada aura gembira yang sangat luar biasa. Sementara Baekhyun? Dengan gusar ia merebut Tab-nya dari tangan Minseok, dia tahu benar kalau sahabatnya ini sudah memegang Tab, pasti dia akan mengotak-atik-nya sampai menjadi Hang,

"Mungkin" jawab Baekhyun singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangan-nya dari Tab-nya.

"Jeongmal?" ucap Kai girang, Kai memandang Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar-binar, aura suramnya sudah hilang ntah kemana. Sementara Baekhyun hanya menatap Kai sekilas dan langsung memutar bola matanya malas

"Gyahahaha, aku tau kalau aku memang tam..."

"Kau tidak tampan Kim Jongin! Kau itu hitam dan pesek!" ucapBaekhyun yang sadis memotong ucapan Kai sambil menatap Kai dengan sudut matanya

"Menurutku Sehun lah yang tampan, dia memiliki wajah yang tampan dan dia memiliki sifat yang cool." lanjut Baekhyun, dia memandang Kai dengan tatapan -TidakSepertiKau-, sementara aura suram kembali meliputi diri Kai.

Minseok yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tertawa geli saat melihat perubahan wajah Kai.

"Menurutku kau juga tampan Baekhyun-ah" ucap Minseok sambil tersenyum penuh arti pada Baekhyun,

"Kalau aku sih" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti sambil memandangi dirinya sendiri dari bayangan-nya yang terpantul dari pintu kaca ruang OSIS yang kebetulan mereka lalui.

"Jauh dari kata tampan." gumamnya pelan sambil menarik nafas sejenak, lalu melirik kearah Minseok, yang masih berjalan dengan santainya.

Terkadang Baekhyun meresa kesal dengan dirinya, kenapa ia tidak dilahirkan seperti Kai atau Sehun yang memiliki wajah yang tampan. Kenapa dia dilahir-kan dengan wajah seperti seorang yeoja lengkap dengan pipi yang lumayan chubby, bibir yang tipis dan kulit putih susunya.

"Menurutku, kau kiyeopta, kau type namja yang manis, cantik sekaligus tampan, bukankah itu sempurna dan keren?" gumam Minseok pelan tanpa memandang Baekhyun yang berdiri disampingnya.

Baekhyun menghentikan lamunan-nya tentang dirinya sendiri, dan menatap Minseok tak percaya, dia tak menyangka kalau Minseok mendengar ucapan-nya tadi dan menjawab rasa tak percaya dirinya,

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, senyuman-nya terkembang sempurna dipipi cubbynya, baru kali ini ada orang yang bilang kalau dirinya manis, cantik sekaligus tampan, bukankah itu cukup lucu? Karena definisi tampan dan cantikpun bertolak belakang.

"Iya benar Baekhyunnie, hanya karena kau terlahir memiliki wajah seperti seorang yeoja, kau jadi minder? Tak ada yang salah dengan itu, memang apa salahnya kalau punya wajah yang manis.?" ucap Kai sambil nyengir dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Apa lagi kau memiliki sifat yang tenang, kau cool but take care with your circles ah~ kau benar-benar namja yang sangat sempurna Baekhyunnie, aku saja iri padamu.! Tapi tetap aku yang paling tampan diantara kita!" lanjut Kai sambil nyengir kuda kepada Minseok dan Baekhyun.

Dan sekali lagi Baekhyun hanya bisa terseyum, dalam hati dia mulai mensyukuri keadaan fisiknya.

Mendadak suasana menjadi hening, semua sedang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing dan Baekhyun tidak meyukai suasana hening seperti ini.

Lalu dia memasukan Tab-nya kedalam ransel selempangan-nya. "Ngomong-ngomong dimana Sehun dan Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba menjadi hening ini.

"Kalau Sehun sih tadi aku lihat sedang berjalan di trotoar menuju sekolah" ucap Kai santai, sambil meregangkan tangannya di atas kepalanya.

"Mwo!? Kau melihat Sehun berjalan?" ucap Minseok tak percaya, sementara Kai hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan matanya, menurut Minseok Kai terlihat sangat yakin dengan penglihatan-nya.

"Dan ka.." ucapan Baekhyun terpotong oleh Kai

"Iya ia berjalan, dengan seragam sekolah kok, dengan earphone di telinganya dan dengan top.."

"Ya! Bukan itu maksud-ku Kai" Yongmin berucap agak keras, dia mengehela nafas dalam dan menutup matanya untuk meredam emosi-nya yang memaksanya untuk memukul kepala Kai.

Minseok tak perduli dengan apa alasan Sehun berjalan selama berangkat tapi yang dia tau musim dingin ini pasti sangat dingin apa lagi kalau jalan sendirian. Dan bodohnya Kai kenapa namja itu bukannya menghampiri Sehun dan mengajaknya berangkat bersama!? Dasar Kai pabbo!

"Nan jeongmal pabboya Kim Jongin.!" ucap Baekhyun kalem lengkap dengan tatapan pasrah, seakan-akan Baekhyun pasrah memiliki teman yang sangat babo seperti Kai.

"Ya! siapa yang kau sebut pabbo, huh?" ucap Kai tak terima, dia berhenti berjalan dan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang siap membunuh kapan saja.

Baekhyun dan Minseok pun otomatis berhenti berjalan juga, Minseok memandang Kai dan Baekhyun datar, sementara Baekhyun memandang Kai dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Tentu saja kau Kim Jongin" ucap Baekhyun dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Kai sudah terpancing emosi ia sudah mengangkat tangannya dan siap untuk memukul pipi Baekhyun, tapi terhenti karena tangan Minseok sudah menangkap tangan Kai sebelum sampai dipipi chubby Baekhyun.

"Cukup! Aku tau kalian sering cekcok karena berbeda pendapat, tapi aku tidak mau kalian berkelahi!" ucap Minseok menengahi Kai dan Baekhyun.

"Dan kalian.." bisik Minseok dengan nada mengancam yang mengerikan, dan Minseok menatap Kai dan Baekhyun bergantian dengan sorot mata yang sangat tajam.

"Jangan pernah membuat keributan disekolah!" lanjut Minseok dengan suara pelan dan dingin yang tidak pernah didengar oleh mereka selama ini.

Mau tidak mau semua pasang mata sepanjang koridor itu menatap ke-tiga namja itu, ada yang menatap ingin tau, ada juga yang menatap karena takjub melihat teriakan dingin dan mengancam Minseok,

karena setahu mereka, Minseok itu adalah anak yang lembut dan tidak pernah berteriak pada orang lain.

Sementara Minseok melepaskan tanganya dari tangan Kai yang tadi hampir membuat wajah Baekhyun memar.

Sementara Baekhyun dan Kai sudah terdiam saat mendengar teriakan temannya, teriakan yang bisa dibilang tak pernah didengar oleh mereka sebelumnya.

Tiba-tiba suasana kembali menjadi sangat hening, bahkan bisik-bisik yang menjalar cepat di koridor sampai terdengar berdenging di telinga Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun tidak suka suasana seperti ini, dia sangat membenci perasaan sepi seperti ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong ada apa ya, sampai-sampai Sehun berjalan kaki?" tanya Baekhyun memecah suasana,

"Mungkin Sehun sedang jatuh cinta" ucap Kai konyol, Minseok hanya mendengus lalu melanjutkan berjalan meninggalkan sahabatnya sejak sekolah menengah pertama-nya itu,

Lalu Baekhyun menatap Kai dengan suram, Kai hanya memandang Baekhyun dengan tampang watados, lalu Baekhyun mencibir sedikit lalu menarik tangan Kai dan berjalan mengejar Minseok yang sudah didepannya

'Aku menyesal berharap terlahir seperti Kai' batin-nya dalam hati, diam-diam dia merasa beruntung lahir menjadi Baekhyun, ketimbang menjadi Kai yang pabbo-nya engga nanggung-nanggung.

.

"Hei! tunggu aku.." teriak seseorang dari belakang. Baekhyun dan Minseok berhenti melangkah dan menatap kebelakang, sementara Kai merasa tidak perlu menatap kebelakang, karena dia sudah sangat familiar dengan suara itu.

Seseorang yang ternyata namja itu menambah kecepatan berlarinya dan menghampiri Minseok, Baekhyun dan Kai didepannya, dengan nafas tersegal-segal dia merangkul bahu Baekhyun dan mulai mengatur nafasnya. Rambutnya acak-acakan terlihat sangat jelas.

Saat namja itu mengatur nafasnya tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dipipinya kirinya, lalu namja itu memandang kearah kirinya dan nampak lah Kai memberikannya air mineral dingin.

"Gomawo Kai-ah" ucap namja itu sambil tersenyum lemah. Lalu ia mengambil air mineral itu dan langsung meneguknya hingga hampir setengah.

"Tumben kau datang siang seperti ini Chanyeol-ah" ucap Baekhyun pada namja yang merangkul bahunya itu.

"Dan tumben penampilan-mu sangat..." sejenak Minseok memandang Chanyeol dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut.

"Berantakan.." lanjut Minseok dengan alis mata terangkat sebelah.

"Ne, ta... tadi aku di... cegat segerombolan yeoja digerbang, padahal aku su... sudah sengaja datang siang" ucap Chanyeol terbata-bata karena kehabisan nafas.

"Ya! Habiskan dulu minuman-mu baru bicara yang benar" bentak Kai kepada Chanyeol yang berbicara dengan nafas tersegal-segal.

Chanyeolsegera menuruti nasihat temannya itu, setelah puas bernafas, Chanyeol pun menghabiskan air mineral yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

"Oh, iya, hari ini kan saengil-mu kan Chanyeol?" ucap Baekhyun yang tampak sedang berfikir keras dan dengan suara tak yakin.

"Iya, memang hari ini saengil-nya Chanyeol" jawab Minseok sambil memandang Chanyeol dengan senyum tulus.

Tiba-tiba semua terdiam, Chanyeol tersenyum senang karena ternyata teman-temannya ingat dengan saengil-nya hari ini.

"Saengil chukkae nae Yeollie.." ucap Minseok dan Baekhyun berbarengan

Lantas mereka berempat saling melirik saat selesai mengucapkan saengil Chanyeol dan terdiam, sedetik kemudian mereka pun tawa mereka-pun pecah dan tertawa bersama.

"Ngomong-ngomong tumben kau datang pagi seperti ini Kai-ah" tanya Chanyeol pada Kai, saat tawanya sudah mereda, dia dan yang lain terlalu banyak tertawa tadi.

"Oh, iya soalnya aku.." Kai terdiam sejenak, lalu tiba membelalakan matanya sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"ARGHHHHH... AKU DATANG PAGI KARENA MAU MENGERJAKAN TUGAS KIMIA KU YANG BELUM KERJAKAN" teriak Kai histeris,

Dengan cepat Kai berlari kearah kelas-nya, meninggalkan teman-temannya dikoridor dengan tampang schok

Tak lama dari pelariannya, Kai kembali lagi kepada teman-temannya. "Minseok-ah, aku lihat tugas kimia-mu dong" ucap Kai dengan puppy eyes-nya

"Shirheo!" ucap Minseok kalem, ia menutup matanya, sebenarnya Minseok tidak tahan jika melihat Kai memasang puppy eyes-nya.

"Ya! Neppeun namja!" ucap Kai ngambek pada sahabatnya sejak sekolah menengah pertama.

Saat sedang ngambek Kai merasakan sesuatu membentur kepalanya dengan lembut, lalu ia menatap keatas dan melihat buku tugas Chanyeol berada di atas kepalanya

"Kau memang tidak pantas menggunakan puppy eye seperti itu kai, kau nampak aneh, Ige, ppali, sebelum Jong Dae sonsaengnim datang." ucap Chanyeol pura-pura membentak.

Takut temannya itu berubah pikiran, Kai langsung menyambar buku Tugas Chanyeol dan berlari kearah kelas, dan menghilang di balik belokan ujung lorong.

Tak lama Kai pergi terdengar suara teriakan.

"GOMAWO CHANYEOLLIE SARANGHAE, SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA" teriakan Kai mengema di sepanjang koridor dan membuat Chanyeol malu setengah mati.

Sementara banyak yeoja yang memandangi Chanyeol saat Kai berteriak seperti itu, lantai Chanyeol membuang mukanya dan menatap luasnya lapangan disekolah-nya, mencoba menahan malu-nya.

"Menurutmu apa kita tidak terlalu memanjakan Kai?" tanya Minseok memecah keheningan yang sedang terjadi, Minseok menatap Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memalingkan wajahnya karena malu. Dia menunggu jawaban dari teman semasa sekolah menengah pertama-nya itu.

"Menurutku tidak juga, kau tau Kai kan Minseok-ah?" ucap Chanyeol sambil memandang menerawang kedepan.

Minseok hanya menatap kedepan sambil ikut menerawang, dia mencoba mencari topik tentang Kai diotak-nya, Kai memang sedikit playboy, bagi Kai fangirl-nya adalah segalanya. Sejak Junior High School, Kai memang popular karena dia memiliki wajah yang tampan dan Kai sering kali tebar pesona didepan yeoja-yeoja.

Kai memang tergolong cukup pintar, karena Kai jarang tertinggal mata pelajaran, hanya saja dia sedikit pemalas dan sering tertidur dikelas, dan tentu saja Minseok dan Chanyeol akan men-tutori Kai jika ia tertinggal pelajaran.

Kai juga jago nge-dance, dia sering ikut dance street di daerah gangnam dan tak jarang pula menjadi DJ di street dance tersebut. Sebenarnya jauh dihati kecil Minseok, dia lebih setuju kalau Kai menjadi idol, ketimbang menjadi pebisnis, tapi, tanggung jawab-nya itu merubah segala harapan yang dimiliki Kai dan Minseok.

Baekhyun menatap teman-temannya yang terdiam, dan Baekhyun sangat tidak menyukai saat-saat sepi seperti ini, dia menjadi resah saat dia merasa sekelilingnya sunyi, lalu dia memandangi Chanyeol yang menatap kedepan dengan senyum merekah di ujung bibirnya.

Baekhyun terpesona, senyum Chanyeol menawan matanya yang besar dan berbinar itu salah satu daya tarik Chanyeol dia tidak akan pernah kehilangan kesan tampan dari wajahnya, dan Chanyeol tidak cantik seperti dirinya. Rasanya Chanyeol sangat mengemaskan sekaligus tampan

Saat sedang memirkirkan betapa kiyeopta-nya Chanyeol, Baekhyun tersengol oleh lengan Minseok.

"Dui bu qi" ucap Baekhyun gugup, ntah kenapa jika Baekhyun sedang gugup bahasa cina namja itu pun keluar. Dan dia merasa menjadi sangat bodoh kalau memikirkan Chanyeol. Dan dia pun merasa kalau dia-lah berjalan miring sehingga dia menyengol Minseok.

"Meiguanxi Baek.." Jawab Minseok lembut sambil tersenyum simpul. Lalu kembali menatap kedepan sambil kembali menerawang, saat sedang mengingat masa lalu, Minseok kembali tersenyum, senyuman yang sangat manis.

"Neomu kiyeopta" gumam Baekhyun tanpa sadar, sesaat mata Baekhyun tidak bisa lepas dari senyuman Minseok. Minseok memang manis, tapi wajahnya memiliki rahang yang tegas paras yang tampan dan sekali lagi Minseok tidak lah 'cantik' seperti dirinya dan yang baru Baekhyun sadari tersenyata Minseok memiliki senyuman yang sangat menawan.

Dan saat itu juga Baekhyun sadar kenapa Minseok bisa begitu famous dan ia menjadi mengerti kenapa Siwon hyung sangat ingin Minseok menjadi seorang Idol.

* * *

Pelajaran Jong Dae sonsaengnim pun berakhir, Kai berhasil mengerjakan tugas akhir kimia-nya tanpa ketahuan oleh Jong Dae sonsaengnim, sekarang Kai sedang terkapar lemas di meja-nya karena sedari tadi dia sudah berusaha menjelaskan PR yang dikerjakan-nya dipapan tulis.

Chanyeol sedang asik ber chat-ing ria di gadget-nya, sedangkan Baekhyun sedang sibuk membaca novel yang di pinjamnya dari Kim Young tadi saat pelajaran kimia, sementara Minseok sedang memandang kearah langit yang membentang luas dari jendela kelas-nya.

Pandangan-nya menerawang, menginggat masa-masa JHS-nya, dia sering memandang langit dari jendela kelasnya, langit sangat indah saat dia melihatnya dari jendela kelasnya saat di JHS karena, kelas Minseok, Kai dan Chanyeol sendiri berada di lantai 3 saat itu.

Sekarang langit tidak begitu kelihatan luas, karena kelas X ada di lantai 2. Minseok tersenyum saat mengingat masa lalunya di sekolah menengah pertamanya.

Dimana saat Chanyeol menangis saat ada seorang yeoja yang nekat men-cium pipi-nya saat selesai ujian nasional.

Dimana saat Kai dengan PDnya mendekati SoYoo noona yang dipikirnya adalah Sunbaenim di JHS, -tapi ternyata SoYoo noona adalah nonna Chanyeol, dan segera saja Chanyeol mencegah Kai mendekati noona-nya. Lagi pula SoYoo noona sudah menikah-

Ada saat dimana mereka (Minseok, Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun) tertawa bersama saat mereka memenangkan pertandingan dance antar sekolah.

Senyuman di pipinya kembali mengembang saat mengingat-ingat masa-masa itu.

"Good Afternoon everyone" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang yeoja dari depan kelas, Minseok menghentikan kenangan-nya dan fokus melihat kearah depan kelas.

"Good Afternoon mrs Bora.." jawab anak-anak serempak

"Okay, langsung saja, hari ini saya ada rapat dengan kepala sekolah dan ketua yayasan, jadi hari ini saya tidak akan mengajar secara full, jadi saya hanya akan memberikan materi tentang Past Tense" ucap Bora sonsaengnim sambil mengambil marker dan mulai menulis di whiteboard

saat semua siswa sibuk mencatat rumus past tense, Minseok malah merasa bosan, karena namja ini cukup yakin dengan kemampuan berbahasa asing-nya.

Minseok mulai kembali menatap langit biru yang menenangkan hatinya, dia selalu tersenyum saat memandang langit, Minseok selalu merasa damai saat melihat langit biru.

Eommanya pun memiliki kebiasaan sama seperti Minseok. Memandang langit memang bisa membuat perasaan seseorang tenang.

"Minseok-ssi"

hanya saja Junsu lebih suka dan lebih sering memandang langit malam yang bertaburan bintang, langit yang sangat cantik menurut Kim Junsu.

"MINSEOK-SSI"

'Eomma, kalau eomma lebih suka langit di malam hari, Minnie lebih suka langit di siang hari, karena menurut minnie, langit di siang hari jauh lebih memberikan pengharapan pada diri seseorang.' batin Minseok sambil tersenyum miris, pandangan-nya mulai buram karena matanya sudah berkaca-kaca

Bagi Minseok, memikirkan sesuatu tentang sosok seorang eomma atau appa-nya hanya akan membuat hatinya terasa sakit dan membuatnya merasa sendirian.

"Kim Minseok!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan yang membuat Minseok segera tersedar dari lamunan-nya, refleks dia memandang kedepan saat mendengar suara itu.

Tes

Mata Minseok membelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dan tanpa bisa dia cegah setetes air matanya terjatuh dari melupuk matanya, ia merasa tadi eommanya lah yang memanggil-nya.

Eomma yang kenangan-nya hampir tidak dimiliki oleh Minseok, eomma yang pergi 'meninggalkan-nya' saat ia masih kecil.

"Minseok-ssi, gwaenchanayo?" tanya Borasonsaengnim sambil menatap Minseok khawatir. Lalu Bora sonsaengnim datang mendekati meja Minseok.

Minseok reflek tersadar dari bayangannya. Lalu dengan kasar dia menghapus bekas jejak air matanya.

"Gwaenchana sonsaengnim" jawab Minseok sekena-nya lalu ia tersenyum semanis mungkin, semua teman-temanya memandang Minseok, ada yang menatapnya datar, ada pula yang menatapnya khawatir dan ada pula yang terpesona oleh senyuman Minseok yang nampaknya sangat berbeda itu.

Sementara Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai, Sehun dan Bora sonsaengnim memandang Minseok khawatir, Tao teman sekelas Minseok hanya memandang namja itu datar.

Di Shinwa terkenal ada dua prince yang pertama adalah Kim Minseok sang Prince Charming yang terkenal kiyeopta, dan yang kedua adalah Huang Zi Tao atau yang lebih sering dipanggil Tao, sang Ice Prince yang terkenal tampan dan memiliki mata hitam yang tajam. mereka berdua adalah pemegang rangking pararel berturut-turut.

Secara latar belakang, Tao dan Minseok mereka tidak jauh berbeda, Tao berasal dari keluarga ternama dan pemilik perusahan terkenal di Cina, sehingga eomma dan appa-nya sibuk di kantor.

Sementara Minseok adalah anak pemiliki perusahan juga dan anak seorang dokter, jadi Minseok tidak pernah kekurangan perhatian dan kasih sayang dalam bentuk apa pun.

Tapi ada satu perbedaan yang sangat nyata disini. Tao masih memiliki orang tua, sedangkan Minseok adalah anak Yatim piatu, Minseok sendiri tinggal dengan hyung sepupunya, sepupu Minseok adalah seorang Idol dari boyband Super Junior dan SHINee yang sedang tenar-tenar-nya di kalangan penduduk Korea. Choi Siwon dan Choi Minho.

"Kim Minseok apa kau mendengarkan apa yang saya ucapkan untuk tugas ini?" ucap Bora sonsaengnim sambil memandangnya khawatir.

"Mianhae sonsaengnim, saya tidak mendengar, bisa tolong diulangi?" jawab Minseok seramah mungkin.

"Baiklah," ucap Bora sonsaengnim sambil berjalan menjauh dari meja Minseok dan berjalan kearah whiteboard.

"Tugas kalian cukup mudah saat ini, kalian cukup membuat cerita pengalaman yang paling berkesan dengan keluarga kalian.!" seru Bora sonsaengnim dari depan kelas.

Deg!

Mendadak Minseok manjadi beku, dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Dia tidak bisa berfikir, dia merasa sangat asing saat ini, dia merasa tugas ini adalah tugas yang paling berat yang harus dia kerjakan.

Sementara tanpa terlihat kasat mata, di sisi lain kelas ini nampak lah Tao yang juga mendadak menjadi tegang, dan tak kalah pucatnya

"Semua harus mengerjakan dan kumpulkan minggu depan selepas liburan." ucap Bora sonsaengnim dari depan.

Semua siswa langsung menjadi riuh rendah sendiri-sendiri, sibuk bercerita tentang liburan musih panas dengan keluarga masing-masing.

"Kim Minseok" ucap Bora sonsaengnim sedetik kemudian. Membuat seisi kelas mendadak hening saat mendengar suara yeoja paruh baya ini.

"Ne sonsaengnim?" tanya Minseok kaku,

Hampir seluruh siswa dan siswi di Shinwa tau keadaan seorang Kim Minseok, dia adalah namja yatim piatu, tapi Minseok sendiri tidak bisa dibilang menyedihkan, karena dia namja yang begitu sempurna.

"Saya memberikan kamu izin untuk tidak mengerjakan-nya jika kamu merasa tertekan dengan tugas yang saya berikan." ucap Bora sonsaengnim sambil memandang Minseok sendu.

Minseok terdiam sesaat, nampak seperti menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

"Gwaenchana, saya akan berusaha mengerjakan tugas itu" jawab Minseok datar dan singkat.

- TBC

Sehun : Horee! akhirnya Thehunnie keluar jugaaa~

Tao : hueee~ gege Tao keluarnya dikit banget parah nih author, cuma nongol dikit doang ge, hueeee~

Kris : uljima baby, nanti gege ancem deh si author laknat ini Chu~ *Kiss Tao

Sehun : Thabar ya Tao hyung, Krith hyung juga Thabar nanti juga keluar ko, Thehunnie bantu doa dan review deh.. ;)

Luhan : AKU JUGA BELUM KELUAR! ASDFGHJKL-

Minseok : Lu, Tao, Kris, sabar nde, nanti aku coba bujuk author supaya kalian cepat keluar.

Lu, Kris, Tao : Nde, gomawo nae/uri Baozi!

Luhan : Yaaa! Baozi hanya milikku! *hug Minseok*

TaoRis : Possesive!

Chanyeol : Ah, kira-kira siapa ya yang dichapter depan lebih banyak dialognya?

Minseok : Aku sih tak begitu memikirkan tentang Itu Yeol,

Baekhyun : Iya lah kan Minseok hyung tokoh utama di cerita ini, huh..

Kai : ada apa ini? ada apa?

Kris : Yah, si Kkamjong dateng, cabut yuk panda *tarik tangan Tao

Chanyeol : males banget ada si kkamjong disini *pergi

Baekhyun : Ikutttt..

Kai : Wae!? kenapa jadi Kai yang terbully! Waeeee!?

Luhan : no wae wae Kai, mungkin karena kalo membully Tao dan Sehunnue sudah terlalu mainstream, kita anti mainstream bro! ngeeengg~ *tarik Baozi pergi*

Sehun : Thaat aku menangith, aku tak membutuhkan tiththue, tiga lembar- tiga lembar thaat aku menangis, ohh yeaaahh~ ngeenggg

Kai : Huks, yasudah deh kalo gitu minta reviewnya yang chigudeul, Annyeong~ *bawa Benner Kita anti mainstream*

Mind To Review.?


	4. Chapter 4 -Finally I'm Conscious-

Tittle : We're Alyaws Together, right? l part 3 l Finally I'm Conscious.

Guest Star : Yoon Bora -Sistar-

**Minseok P.O.V**

"Kim Minseok" terdengar suara Bora sonsaengnim dari depan, aku pun segera mendongakan wajahku kedepan.

"Ne sonsaengnim?" jawabku kaku, rasanya aku menjadi sangat asing ditempat ini, dan jujur aku mulai tak nyaman.

"Saya memberikan kamu izin untuk tidak mengerjakan-nya jika kamu merasa tertekan dengan tugas yang saya berikan." ucap Bora sonsaengnim sambil memandangku sendu.

_Deg!_

Aku ingin sekali mengembil izin itu, tapi aku merasa tidak adil untuk yang lain-nya, lagi pula bohong kalau aku tidak memiliki memori lama tentang appa dan eomma, sebenarnya aku hanya punya satu memori tentang appa dan eomma, yah, walaupun itu adalah ingatanku saat aku masih kecil.

"Gwaenchana, saya akan berusaha mengerjakan tugas itu" jawabku sedatar mungkin, sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak yakin dengan jawaban yang baru saja aku lontarkan barusan. Sementara Bora songsaenim hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah sampai disini dulu pertemuan kita hari ini dan selamat libur natal jangan lupa tugas kalian dikumpul selepas liburan!" ucap Borasonsaengnim sambil tersenyum kepadaku, lalu berbalik dan keluar dari kelas ini.

Aku hanya tersenyum muram, ntah kenapa hatiku berkata kalau tugas ini pasti akan menguras emosiku dan membuatku tertekan.

Skip pulang sekolah.

Aku membereskan buku-buku dengan santai seperti biasa, aku selalu merapikannya sambil merenungi mata pelajaran yang ku pelajari hari ini, aku mengingat rumus-rumus kimia yang tadi diberi oleh Jong Dae sonsaengnim, mengingat tugas fisika yang tadi diberikan Ahn sonsaengnim dan aku mengingat tugas yang diberikan oleh Bora sonsaengnim saat pelajaran tadi.

"_Tugas kalian cukup mudah saat ini, kalian cukup membuat cerita pengalaman yang paling berkesan dengan keluarga kalian.!"_

_Deg_

Jantungku berpacu dengan sangat cepat, seketika itu juga rasanya aku merasa kalau aku benar-benar sendirian didunia ini.

"Minseok-ah, apa kau pulang denganku hari ini?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk pundakku.

Lamunan ku pun mendadak terhenti saat aku mendapatkan goncangan kecil di bahuku. "Emh..."

"Tapi hari ini aku membawa motor" lanjut Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kecut. Aku terdiam, aku memang biasa pulang dengan Chanyeol jika mobilku sedang rusak dan Siwon dan Minho hyung tidak bisa menjemputku.

Tapi hari ini aku sangat ingin pulang sendiri, ntah kenapa aku ingin sendirian hari ini. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menolak tolakan Chanyeol, aish.. jinjja, aku memang tidak pandai menolak.

"Emh,"

"Kajja, nanti aku terlalu sore sampai dirumah," belum sempat aku menjawab ajakannya Chanyeol langsung memotong ucapanku sambil menarik tanganku, aku hanya menurut dengan pasrah, aku memang tidak tegas.

Saat Chanyeol menarik tanganku, tiba-tiba aku merasa tangan kananku ada yang menarik, sekejap langkahku dan langkah Chanyeol terhenti, aku langsung menatap kebelakang, mencari tau siapa kira-kira yang menarik tanganku.

Sehun

Aku menatap Sehun diam, aku tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Sehun menarik tanganku, setahuku Sehun jauh lebih suka jika aku pulang dengan Chanyeol atau Baekhyun ketimbang dengan Kai, jadi Sehun biasanya akan memukul kepala Kai jika Kai merengek-rengek minta aku pulang dengannya.

"Waeyo Sehun-ah?" Tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan yang tiba-tiba terjadi.

"Chanyeol, hari ini Xiumin akan pulang denganku" ucap Sehun datar tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Aku hanya diam dan menatap Sehun tidak mengerti.

_**Author P.O.V**_

"Mwo!? Minseok tidak bilang padaku jika hari ini dia akan pulang denganmu Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memandang Sehun dengan satu alis terangkat keatas.

"Lagi pul... Ya! Oh Se Hoon! Aku belum selesai bicara!" teriak Chanyeol sambil memandang Sehun dan Minseok yang sudah berjalan lumayan jauh didepannya.

"Huh! Namja menyebalkan!" runtuk Chanyeol sambil mengercutkan bibirnya, sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Chanyeol yang sangat imut itu, tapi ntah kenapa Baekhyun ingin menjaga image-nya.

"Sudahlah, mungkin Sehun dan Minseok memang sudah ada janji, lagi pula Sehun kan teman kita sejak junior high school. Mana mungkin dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Minseok." ucap Kai kalem yang langsung disambut anggukan oleh Baekhyun sambil berjalan mendahului mereka berdua.

Refleks Chanyeol langsung berjalan berbarengan dengan Kai langsung mengejar Baekhyun dan meninggalkan kelas yang sekarang sudah benar-benar kosong.

.

Minseok dan Sehun jalan beriringan menuju halaman sekolah, Minseok masih tak mengerti mengapa Sehun menariknya secara tiba-tiba tadi, tapi kalau boleh jujur Minseok merasa tertolong.

Setidaknya dia nanti akan berpisah di belokan kedua di jalan pulang, karena dari situ jalan pulang kerumah-nya dan Sehun sudah berbeda, lagi pula sekarang Sehun tidak membawa kendaraan.

"Aku tau kau thedang tidak ingin pulang dengan Yotheob saat ini, makanya aku menarikmu dari Chanyeol" ucap Sehun membuka percakapan mereka tanpa memandang kearah Minseok sedikit pun.

"Bagai..." ucapan Minseok terhenti sambil menatap Sehun takjub, sebenarnya dari semua temannya menurut Minseok, Sehun-lah yang paling pengertian.

"Thederhana thaja, bukankah kau thudah menjadi Chingu-ku thejak junior high thchool?" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum tipis kepada Minseok.

"Iya, juga ya, wajar jika kau tau apa yang aku rasakan" ucap Minseok dengan senyuman menerawang kedepan.

"Tapi kenapa yang lain kadang tidak peka seperti-mu ya Sehun?" gerutu Minseok pelan sambil mengehembuskan nafas kesal.

"Hahahaha... ya begitu lah Xiuminnie, _nothing perfect perthon in the world_" ucap Sehun sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Begitulah keadaan chingu-mu, dan yang haruth kau lakukan adalah menerima kekurangan mereka tanpa mengeluh" lanjut Sehun sambil tersenyum tipis kepada Minseok.

Minseok hanya diam tanpa menjawab ucapan Sehun, ntah kenapa rasanya sekarang Sehun lebih dewasa dari pada kemarin.

"Baiklah, digerbang nanti kita berpithah ya, aku ada thedikit urusan diluar thana, maaf aku tidak bitha menemanimu berjalan-jalan thore ini" kata Sehun sambil meng-acak-acak rambut coklat Minseok.

"Ya! Oh Se Hoon, aku ini namja! Bukan yeoja, jadi berhenti perlakukan aku seperti yeoja!" ucap Minseok ketus sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari kepalanya dan merapihkan sedikut rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

"Hahahahaha... habith wajahmu yeppo, theperti yeoja thaja, bahkan kau lebih yeppo dari yeoja pada umumnya" jawab Sehun dengan nada yang menyebalkan.

"Tsk! Dasar cadel menyebalkan.!" cibir Minseok jengkel. Sementara Sehun masih tertawa lepas disampingnya.

Ya, Sehun memang lebih rileks jika disamping teman-temannya, didepan anak-anak Sehun terkenal dingin, kasar dan ringan tangan,

Memang Sehun itu ringan tangan dan kasar, tapi dia adalah namja yang baik, saat dia sedang bersama Minseok, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kai dia berubah jadi namja yang sering berbicara.

Mereka pun berjalan ber-iringan menuju gerbang sekolah, gerbang sudah tidak begitu ramai lagi, karena sudah banyak yang pulang dari tadi, tapi masih ada juga anak yang menunggu chingu mereka atau menunggu jemputan mereka digerbang sekolah..

Tiiiinn...

Tiiiinn...

Tiiiinn...

Sehun dan Minseok langsung melihat kearah sumber suara, tenyata Kai, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang mengklakson kepada mereka berdua.

"Aku duluan ya!" teriak Chanyeol dari balik helm nya dan langsung melesatkan motor sport hitamnya dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan mobil Kai dan Baekhyun di belakang-nya.

Baekhyun membuka kaca mobil dan melambai kepada Sehun dan Minseok lalu melempar senyum manis kepada kedua namja tersebut, sementara Minseok balas memberi senyum kepada Baekhyun dan Sehun pun melambai tanpa berbicara sepatah kata-pun.

"Minseok, Sehun aku duluan ya, kalian berhati-hatilah di jalan..." ucap Baekhyun pada mereka berdua. Minseok dan Sehun hanya menundukkan kepala mereka dan tersenyum,

"Kau juga berhati-hati lah Baekhyun, jangan ngebut-ngebut" ucap Sehun datar seperti biasa, dan Baekhyun pun hanya meng-angguk-anggukan kepalanya. Lalu menutup kaca mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kalian yakin mau berjalan saja? Tidak mau pulang denganku?" tanya Kai dari balik kaca mobil sportnya yang sudah terbuka setengah.

"Gomawo Kai-ah, tapi aku dan Xiuminnie jalan thaja. Kau pulang thaja lebih dahulu" tolak Sehun tenang dan datar.

"Kalian tidak punya rencana bersenang-senang tanpa aku kan?" tanya Kai menyelidiki.

"Tidak, aku dan Xiuminnie tidak punya rencana apapun thore ini" jawab Sehun kalem dan datar, sementara Minseok hanya diam disisi Sehun,

"Baguslah..." ucap Kai sambil meng-angguk-angguk mengerti dan melambaikan tangan kepada mereka dan langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dan beberapa siswa lain yang masih menunggu di gerbang.

"Aku rasa hari ini aku berhutang banyak padamu Sehun..." ucap Minseok pelan sambil tersenyum lemah. Dia sudah sangat banyak dibantu hari ini oleh Sehun.

.

.

Minseok dan Sehun sudah berpisah sekarang, Minseok berjalan seorang diri di trotoar pinggir jalan sambil bersenandung kecil, dia berjalan sambil mendengar lagu dari iPod merah-nya dan berjalan santai dan sesekali nampak membenarkan letak syalnya yang agak miring, sudah lama sekali dia tidak jalan sore-sore begini.

_Bughhh..._

"Aw..." ringis Minseok saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang kasar dan sangat keras mengenai keningnya dan bahkan dia sampai terjatuh, dan rasanya sakit sakali, seketika itu juga kepala Minseok terasa berputar-putar.

"Kyaaaa... gwanchanayo hyungie?" terdengar suara seorang anak laki-laki dari arah belakang Minseok,

"Ne Nde, gwanchana" jawab Minseok sekena-nya dia tidak memperhatikan siapa yang meminta maaf kepadanya tapi dia sibuk mengelus-ngelus keningnya yang memar.

"Hiks.. mianhae hyungie~" lanjutnya lagi dan tiba-tiba ada yang memegang lengannya kiri Minseok dengan gemetaran.

Kegiatan Minseok terhenti seketika saat itu juga, dia pun langsung memandang siapa yang memegang lengan kirinya,

Lalu nampaklah seorang anak kecil sedang memandangnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sepertinya merasa sangat bersalah.

"Hyungie~ mian, yuchan ga cengaja, maaf ya hyungie~" ucap anak itu terbata-bata, Minseok menatap anak itu diam, rasanya anak ini wajahnya mirip dengan seseorang yang sangat dia kenal, tapi dia tidak ingat siapa itu.

"Nan gwanchana Yuchan, hyungie ga apa-apa kok" jawab Minseok sambil terseyum dan membelai kepala Yuchan lembut lalu Minseok pun menyeka air mata yuchan yang baru saja terjatuh dari bola mata hitam nan imutnya.

"Ige, lain kali yuchan hati-hati ya kalau bermain fresbee." ucap seseorang dari arah belakang, spontan Minseok dan yuchan pun segera menghadap kebelakang.

**Minseok P.O.V**

"Minho-hyung?" gumamku tak yakin, bagaimana mungkin Minho hyung bisa ada disini? Lagi pula namja yang sedang berdiri sambil memegang bola itu memakai masker dan aku tak begitu yakin itu Minho-hyung atau bukan, karena kepalaku sedang berputar-putar sekarang dan pandangan-ku tidak fokus.

'Ah~ pantas saja sakit sekali, fresbee ternyata' batinku saat aku melihat fresbee yang dibawa oleh namja itu. aku pun kembali menundukan kepalaku dan juga kembali mengelus-ngelus keningku yang memar.

"Gomawo hyung," ucap Yuchan sambil mengambil fresbee itu dari tangan namja itu, aku mendongakan kepalaku keatas memastikan siapa namja ini.

Memalukan sekali bukan kalau ternyata orang yang kupikir hyung-ku ternyata adalah orang lain.

"_Cheonma_" jawab namja itu singkat dan aku mendongak-kan kepalaku keatas setelah aku rasa mataku sudah mulai fokus kembali.

Ah... tenyata dia memang minho hyung aku pun mulai binggung, bagaimana mungkin minho hyung ada disini?

"Hyungie~ jeongmal mianhae" ucap yuchan sekali lagi kepadaku, aish! aku kan sudah memaafkannya, aku rasa, rasa bersalahnya terlalu besar untuk anak seumurannya.

"Nde, yunchan, hyung maafin, lain kali hati hati ya yuchan" kataku mencoba bersabar.

"Ne! Gomawo hyung" ucap Yuchan girang sambil nyengir dan langsung berlari meninggalkan aku dan Minho hyung. Akhirnya dia pergi juga..

"Mau sampai kapan duduk ditanah seperti itu?" tiba-tiba Minho hyung menekan kepalaku sampai tertunduk dan mengacak-acak rambut coklat.

Dia memperlakukanku sama saat aku kecil dulu, tiap kali aku terjatuh pasti Minho Hyung melakukan ini kepadaku dan setelah itu Siwon hyung pasti akan menggendongku di punggungnya.

"Hyung, aku sudah besar, berhenti melakukan itu kepadaku!" ucap ku setengah mendengus huh! Dasar hyung menyebalkan

Lantas aku pun langsung berdiri dan mebersihkan celana seragamku yang kotor, untung saja besok libur Natal, kalau tidak, mungkin malam ini aku harus kerumah Baekhyun untuk meminjam baju cadangannya atau mungkin mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaianku untuk mencari satu stel seragam ini lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong sedang apa hyung disini? Memangnya tidak ada jadwal hari ini?" ucapku membuka pembicaraan.

"Ah, itu, sebenarnya ada, ada penawaran pemotret-an tapi untuk hari ini tapi hyung tolak" jawab Minho hyung dengan tampang watados.

Mwo? Menolak pemotrat-an? Tidak salah? Memangnnya artis boleh menolak pemotretan seperti itu?

"Memangnya nya boleh menolak pemotret-an seperti itu hyung?" tanyaku dengan sebelah alis terangkat,

"Tidak" jawabnya kalem

"Jadi?"

"Tidak jadi apa-apa"

"Aish! Jinjja!"

"Sudahlah! Kajja"

"Huh? Kemana?"

"Tentu saja pulang babo!?"

"Ya! Jangan panggil aku babo hyung jelek!"

"Kau juga memanggilku jelek!? Jelas-jelas aku tampan begini!"

"Terserah hyung saja lah"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi aku langsung pergi dari tempat hyung berdiri. Aku berjalan pelan aku merasakan kepalaku sedikit berputar-putar.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana? Kajja, waktuku tidak banyak!" teriak Minho hyung sambil menarik tanganku dan menyeretku ke mobilnya, aish! Jinjja, hyung yang menyebalkan! Kepalaku makin sakit karenanya.

Sampai di mobil dia tidak memakai _seftbelt_-nya tapi langsung menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Aku menyenderkan punggungku ke-jok mobil dan mulai me-rilekskan tubuhku, tapi ada satu yang ganjil, tadi rasanya aku memandang toko ice cream yang berarah berlawanan dengan apatermenku dan hyung,

Aku pun kembali duduk dengan keadaan tegak, aku mendongakan kepalaku kebelakang menatap toko ice cream yang sudah terlewat tadi untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri.

"Hyung, sebenarnya kita ini mau kemana?" tanyaku sambil tetap menatap toko ice cream yang mulai menghilang disudut mataku.

"Ke toko bunga" jawab Minho hyung singkat dan pelan tanpa mengalihkan padangannya dari jalanan. Aku melihatnya, aku merasa ada sorot kesedihan dimata Minho hyung.

Aku memilih diam sepanjang perjalanan, ntah kenapa rasanya aku takut mengajak hyung bicara, sorot matanya mengatakan kalau dia sedang tidak ingin bicara.

Sampai akhirnya aku sampai di toko bunga, Minho hyung memarkirkan mobilnya dan mulai memakai peralatannya, sementara aku hanya memandangnya, kadang-kadang aku berfikir, menjadi idol tidaklah enak sama sekali.

Merepotkan! Itu menurutku jika sedang melihat Siwon hyung atau Minho hyung sedang mempersiapkan penyamarannya.

"Sudahkah?" tanyaku sedikit binggung, minho hyung hanya memakai topi kupluk dari sweeter tipis berwarna hitam, dengan kacamata hitam, biasanya dia pasti memakai masker dan hodie.

"Nde, Kajja, kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu" ucapnya singkat, dengan sigap Minho hyung turun dari mobil, aku pun segera turun dan menutup pintu mobil hyung, dan berjalan mengejarnya.

_Kriiiing..._

Bunyi lonceng yang dipasang didepan pintu toko bunga berbunyi, aku dan hyung sudah masuk kedalam toko bunga itu.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" ujar nonna penjaga toko ini ramah, aku memandang ruangannya sekeliling yang penuh dengan bunga dan sinar matahari senja tanpa memperhatikan pertanyaan penjaga toko itu.

"Nde, aku mau masing-masing dua rangkai bunga Lily putih dan Tulip putih." jawab Minho hyung singkat

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar ya tuan" jawab nonna penjaga toko sambil tersenyum dan langsung berjalan kearah belakang counter kasir.

"Hyung, bunga-bunga itu untuk siapa sih?" tanyaku penasaran, karena baik aku, Siwon dan Minho hyung bukanlah pencinta bunga seperti itu, lagi pula yang di minta hyung itu bunga rangkai-an, bukan tanaman yang bisa ditaman di pot.

"Untuk seseorang Minseok-ah," jawab Minho hyung singkat tanpa memandangku, aish menyebalkan sekali.

"Lalu kenapa kau memesan dua rangkai masing-masing?" lanjutku bertanya, jujur aku binggung sekali untuk apa Minho hyung membeli bunga sebanyak itu.

"Untuk kau dan aku bawa masing-masing satu pasang, dan bunga-bunga itu akan diberikan masing-masing sepasang kepada dua orang" jawab Minho hyung panjang lebar,

Baiklah aku mengerti, tapi siapa orang yang maksud Minho hyung? Maksudku Ini terlalu sore untuk datang berkunjung kerumah seseorang, dan terlalu siang untuk jamuan makan malam.

"Untu..."

"Mianhae lama tuan, ini pesanan anda" ucapan ku terpotong karena tiba-tiba nonna penjaga toko tadi datang dengan membawa satu keranjang yang cukup besar yang aku yakin berisi bunga-bunga yang dipesan oleh hyung.

"Ne, gamsahamida, berapa semua totalnya agashii?" ujar Minho hyung setelah menerima keranjang itu dan meletakannya dilantai disamping kakinya.

"Semua totalnya jadi 15 ribu won tuan" ucap nonna penjaga toko setelah sedikit menghitung dikomputer kecil dimeja kasir, hyung pun langsung menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang dan menerima kembaliannya dan sebuah struc pembelian.

Lalu nonna itu menundukan kepalanya dan spontan aku dan hyung juga menundukan kepala kami dan segera berjalan keluar toko tersebut.

Aku langsung menyambar keranjang bunga ditangan hyung dan berjalan menuju bagasi mobil dibelakang, sementara aku berjalan kebelakang, hyung sendiri langsung masuk kemobil dan memencet tombol membuka bagasi.

Dengan cepat dan hati-hati aku memasukan keranjang berisi bunga-bunga ke bagasi mobil lalu segera menutup bagasi dan berjalan menuju pintu disamping kemudi.

Ketika aku masuk kedalam mobil aku sudah melihat hyung dengan baju normalnya. Kemeja hitamnya tanpa kacamata dan sweeter tadi.

Baru saja aku menutup pintuku tiba-tiba kunci pintu sudah terpasang otomatis dan mobil langsung berjalan, duduk dengan benar saja aku belum!

"Hyung, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanyaku kepada Minho hyung, aku menunggu jawaban Minho hyung, tapi sepertinya aku tidak mendapat jawaban yang aku inginkan. Karena Minho hyung diam saja dari tadi.

Akhirnya aku pun terdiam, satu hal yang aku tau, ternyata tempat yang hyung tuju itu cukup jauh, karena aku melihat matahari sudah nulai condong kebarat tapi mobil hyung belum menunjukan tanda-tanda akan berhenti.

Lama-lama aku merasa mengantuk juga, aku merasa bosan dan lelah, biasanya jam segini aku sedang di-apaterman baru selesai mandi dan bersiap untuk membuat makan malam.

Sesekali aku menguap sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku dan akhirnya mataku sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi, tapi sekali lagi aku mencoba menahan kantuk yang aku rasakan,

Aish, jinjja, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, "Hyung apa masih jauh.? Aku lelah sekali" tanyaku sambil menguap cukup lebar aku rasa.

Lagi-lagi hyung diam nampak tak memperhatikanku. "Aish, aku mengantuk sekali" ucapku dengan suara yang cukup pelan, akhirnya aku benar-benar menyerah dan jatuh tertidur

Minho P.O.V

"Aish, aku mengantuk sekali" sayup sayup aku mendengar suara pelan, aku pun memperlambat laju mobil yang kukendarai.

"Nde, tidurlah" ucapku tanpa menatap wajah anak itu. Aku pun segera memarkirkan mobilku dipinggir jalan dan mengambil selimut yang biasa di pakai Taemin jika sedang naik mobilku. Dengan hati-hati aku menyelimuti Minseok yang sedang tertidur.

"Aku tau kau pasti lelah sekarang, kau pasti lelah dengan berpura-pura tidak apa-apa, kau pasti lelah dengan menganggap semua akan baik-baik saja" lanjutku sambil mengelus lembut rambut coklat namja ini,

"Minseokkie, hyung harap kau bisa kembali jadi Minseokkie hyung yang dulu, yang selalu bersikap manja dan selalu ingin tau"

"Kau tau. Hyung merindukan kau yang dulu..." ucapku pelan sambil memandang kedepan dan membayangkan betawa rewel dan manjanya dulu namja disisinya ini.

Aku mulai melajukan kembali mobilku dengan kecepatan yang sedang. Lalu aku melirik arloji di pergelangan tanganku.

16:38

Aish! Aku harus cepat, kita harus sampai sebelum gelap. Dan aku mulai menambah kecepatan mobilku untung sekarang jalanan masih sepi, karena belum jam pulang kantor, jadi aku bisa lebih cepat sampai di pemakaman.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku memandang sebuah gerbang berwarna hijau, aku meliriknya tulisan di gerbang itu.

_Pemakaman Umum Seoul_

"Haaaah..." aku menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya dengan berat, dan kembali menginjak pedal gas dimobil ku dan melajukanya menuju dua buah pusara tempat sepasang suami-istri dimakam-kan.

**Author P.O.V**

Tak lama sampai dipemakaman, Minho memarkirkan mobilnya dipinggir jalan, dia terdiam sesaat di jok tempatnya duduk, sementara Minseok masih tidur di sampingnya.

Minho mengedarkan pandang-annya kearah makam di sisi kanam mobilnya, "Salah satu dari makam-makam ini, adalah makam Kim ajjhumma dan ajjhussi" ujarnya sambil tersenyum miris.

Minho langsung memandang namja yang sedang tertidur di sisinya, dia memandang betapa manis dan imutnya anak yang sudah dianggapnya seperti dongsaengnya sendiri.

Di-benaknya Minho langsung meng-ingat alasan mengapa ia mati-matian menolak pemotret-an hari ini.

* * *

**Minho P.O.V**

#Flashback

"_Minho, hari ini dearberry ingin kau menjadi model iklan terbarunya, hari ini SHINee kan sedang free, jadi menurutku tak masalah jika kau menerima tawaran iklan ini kan? Hanya pemotretan kok, bukan syuting." tiba-tiba ada suara dari belakang kursiku, aku pun menoleh kebelakang dan melihat hyung menager berjalan kearah ku._

"_Emh... memang jam berapa pemotrat-an itu dimulai?" tanyaku kepada menager hyung._

"_Sekitar pukul 16:00, mungkin akan selesai pukul 19:00" jawab menager hyung sambil mengotak-atik Tab di tangannya. _

_Akupun langsung melirik arloji yang kugunakan di lengan kanan-ku 15:40 berarti 20 menit lagi pemortretan-nya akan dimulai. _

_Dan aku sedang tidak lelah ataupun badmood, jadi aku pikir tak ada salahnya menerima tawaran mendadak Dearberry ini._

"_Ba..."_

_Drttt... Drrrttt... Drrrrtttt..._

_Ucapanku tadi terhenti karena aku merasakan iPhone-ku bergetar disaku celanaku._

"_Chankkaman," ucapku singkat dan segera menjawab panggilan diiPhone-ku dan berjalan menjauh dari hyung manager._

"_Yeoboseyo__?" ucapku memulai percakapan_

"_Yeoboseyo__,Yoon Bora imnida, apa benar ini Choi Minho wali dari Kim Minseok?"_

"_Nde, benar, maaf anda siapa ya?" _

"_Ah, mian, saya Yoon Bora, Wali kelas Kim Minseok"_

"_Ah, __sonsaengnim, ada apa ya, sampai menelpon?"_

"_Emh, bagaimana ya memulainya.." _

_Dia terdiam sesaat. Aish jinjja, bagaimana sih Bora sonsaengnim ini, masa dia tidak bisa merangakai kalimat untuk berbicara dengan wali murid_

"_Tadi saya memberikan tugas simple past dikelas, tugas mengarang bebas tentang pengalaman bersama keluarga"_

_Aku terdiam mendengarkan ucapan sonsaengnim tadi, seketika aku mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. _

"_Dan tadi saya sempat melihat Kim Minseok menangis, ah, maksud saya dia tanpa sengaja menitikan airmatanya"_

_aku tertegun mengengar penuturan sonsaengnim barusan, Minseok menangis? Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia masih mengingat-ingat tetang Junsu ajjhuma dan Yoochun Ajjushi?_

"_Yeoboseyo__?" lanjut Bora sonsaengnim, dan itu menyadarkanku dari pikiranku._

"_Ah, nde, mianhae sonsaengnim," ucapku sambil memijit-mijit pelan keningku._

"_Ya, saya hanya ingin anda menemani-nya saat ini, ntah kenapa saya merasa ini pasti saat yang berat untuknya." _

"_Iya, saya mengerti, terima kasih untuk pemberitahuan-nya" _

"_Nde, terima kasih untuk pengertian anda annyeong.."_

"_Nado, annyeong..."_

_Hubungan line telphone pun terputus, aku mengehela nafas kasar, aku jadi binggung apa yang akan aku lakukan._

"_Siapa yang menelpon mu tadi Minho?" tanya manager kepadaku_

"_Sonsaengnim Minseok di sekolah, mian hyung aku tidak bisa menerima tawaran dari Dearberry, sampaikan permintaan maafku kepada pihak mereka." jawabku sambil memasukan iPhone-ku kesaku celanaku dan mengambil kunci mobil dari mejaku. _

_Tanpa berkata apa-pun aku langsung pergi mengingalkan ruangan ini, sayup sayup aku mendengar suara manager hyung memanggil namaku. _

_Tapi aku tidak peduli, aku harus jemput Minseok sekarang. Aku pun berjalan dengan cepat kearah lapangan parkir gedung SM entertainment dan langsung memacu mobilku secepat mungkin. _

_#End of Flashback_

* * *

_**Author P.O.V**_

"Ngggg~" tiba-tiba Minseok mengeliat dan menyadarkan Minho dari lamunan-nya. Akhirnya Minho pun mengehela nafas dan mengehembuskan-nya secara berlahan.

"Allright, it's the time Minho." ucap Minho pelan namun yakin, Minho mengatakan ini hanya untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Haaaah..." Minho menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya dengan berat, "Fighting!" ucapnya pelan sambil meninju udara didepannya.

"Minseok-ah, Minseok-ah ireonayo.." ujar Minho sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi gempal Minseok.

"Nggggg~" Minseok hanya mengeliat pelan sambil meregangkan tangannya keatas, dan membuka sedikit matanya.

Tak lama ia pun membuka matanya dan menatap Minho aneh, dan mulai menyadari dimana dia sekarang.

'_pemakaman?'_

"Hyung, apa yang kita lakukan disini?" Tanya Minseok sambil melihat sekelilingnya, seketika wajah Minseok jadi pucat pasi dan keringat dingin pun mengalir dengan deras dipelipisnya.

"Bukankah kau bilang kita mau menemui seseorang?" tanya Minseok lagi dengan suara parau. Dia sangat membenci tempat ini, disini lah tempat dimana ia tidak bisa bersama orang tuanya lagi.

Mendengar suara Minseok yang menjadi parau Minho pun hanya tersenyum pahit. "Mianhae Minseok-ah, hyung memeng akan menemui seseorang, tapi orang tersebut sudah tiada." akhirnya Minho menjawab pertanyaan Minseok, sementara Minseok sudah berdiri kaku di jok-nya.

'_Apa maksud Minho hyung itu eomma dan appa?' _batin Minseok sambil menahan gejolak di dalam dadanya ia ingin sekali lari dari sini.

"Hyung tau tentang tugas mengarang bebas yang diberikan oleh Bora sonsaengnim..." ucapan Minho terhenti, dia nampak sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

Sontak hal itu membuat Minseok semakin pucat. Dia bertanya-tanya dari mana Minho hyung tau hal itu.

"Kau tidak perlu tau aku tau dari mana soal tugas bahasa inggris-mu ini" jawab Minho seakan-akan dia bisa membaca pikiran Minseok.

"Jadi..." ucap Minseok pelan.

"Hyung akan membantumu mengerjakan tugas itu!" ucap Minho yakin, dan seketika itu Minseok tertegun mendengarnya.

"Bukankah hyung dan Siwon hyung sudah menjadi keluarga-mu sejak kau Senior High School, bahkan Sehun, Chanyeol dan Kai sudah sejak JHS?" lanjut Minho sambil tersenyum manis.

Minseok terdiam mendengarnya, dia merasa sangat bodoh sekarang, Minho benar, kenapa dia selalu merasa kesepihan selama ini, kenapa dia selalu merasa sebatang kara selama ini, bukankah sudah ada Kai, Sehun, Baekhyun, bahkan Minho dan Siwon, yang selalu menyayanginya, selalu ada untuknya.

Sekarang matanya berkaca-kaca rasanya ingin sekali menangis sekarang, tapi mati-matian dia menahannya, dia ingin berteriak dengan kencang, betapa bodohnya dia selama ini, dia tidak menyadari keberadaan keluarganya yang baru.

"Kim Minseok Pabbo!" umpat Minseok pelan sambil mengangkat kepalanya kearah langit-langit mobil dan menutup matanya dengan pergelangan tangannya.

Dan Minho yakin dia melihat beberapa tetes airmata jatuh dari mata yang tertutup itu, lantas Minho pun tersenyum dan mengambil beberapa lembar tissue dari _dashbor _dengan lembut ia mengangkat tangan Minseok yang menutupi matanya dan segera menghapus airmata itu dan membersihkan sisa-sisa jejaknya dipipi mulus Minseok.

Tangis Minseok semakin keras karena perlakukan Minho padanya, dia sangat bodoh karena dia egois, dia tidak peka dan benar-benar kekanakan, melihat Minseok yang masih terus menangis Minho pun segera memeluk dongsaeng-nya yang manis ini, dan membiarkan airmatanya membasahi kemejanya.

Sudah cukup lama Minseok menagis, dan Minho hanya mengelus-ngelus pucuk kepala namja manis itu, dan sekarang tangis Minseok sudah reda, tapi Minho masih terus mengelus-ngelus pucuk kepalanya.

"Minseok." panggil Minho pelan setelah Minseok tenang,

"Hmmm.. " Minseok hanya bergumam karena lelah menangis sedari tadi.

"Hyung ingin kau melupakan masa lalu,"

"..." Minseok langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Minho dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Bukan melupakan appa dan eomma-mu, tapi masa kelam-mu saat mereka meninggal"

"..."

"Sudah waktunya kau _Move_ Minseok. Sudah waktunya kau memandang kedua hyungmu ini sebagai keluarga-mu."

"..."

"Dan sudah waktunya kau ucapkan selamat tinggal pada bayangan appa dan eomma-mu yang selalu menghantui-mu.!" ucap Minho tegas.

Minseok terdiam beberapa saat, dia mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh hyungnya ini. Dia paham betul tentang memandang kedua hyungnya sebagai keluarga.

"Arrachi hyung, aku mengerti." jawab Minseok akhirnya, dia tau, sudah waktunya dia melepas bayangan eomma dan appanya dari hatinya.

Minseok tersenyum lemah pada Minho dan mengangguk berlahan. Minho pun tersenyum melihat reaksi Minseok.

"Kajja, waktu kita tidak lah banyak.." ucap Minho akhirnya.

Minho kembali memakai pakaian ribetnya sementara Minseok keluar dari mobil dan mengambil keranjang berisi bunga-bunga tadi dari dalam bagasi.

Setelahnya mereka pun berjalan ber-iringan menuju makam yang kedua orangtua Minseok.

"Annyeonghaseo Kim ajjhumma, Kim ajjusshi" ucap Minho sambil menunduk-kan kepalanya sesampainya didepan dua buah pusara yang bersampingan.

"Annyeonghaseo eomma, appa." ucap Minseok datar dan mengikuti Minho menunduk-kan kepalanya kearah makam kedua orang tuanya.

Lalu mereka meletakan kedua bunga itu secara bergantian di kedua makam itu. Dan mulai berdoa, Minho berharap setelah melakukan hal ini, Minseok bisa menjadi Minseok yang dulu.

Setelah selesai berdoa, mereka pun mulai beranjak untuk pulang, dan wajah Minseok pun terlihat lebih lega.

"Eomma, appa, doakan Minnie disini ya, mianhaeyo eomma, appa selama ini Minnie egois karena hanya memikirkan diri Minnie saja, sampai-sampai Minnie tidak pernah berkunjung kesini lagi." ucap Minseok dengan nada sedih wajahnya terlihat mendung dan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Mianhae eomma, appa, selama ini Minnie kekanakan dan tidak peka, tapi sekarang Minnie mau berubah eomma, appa. Minnie harap eomma dan appa mau mendoakan Minnie" ujar Minseok lebih ceria. Dia sudah mulai kembali menjadi dia yang dulu.

Dan Minho tersenyum melihat dongsaeng manisnya sudah kembali berbicara dengan nada ceria seperti dulu.

"Hyung yakin Kim ajjhumma dan Kim ajjhussi pasti selalu mendoakan dan memperhatikanmu dari surga" jawab Minho lembut sambil tersenyum manis, dan menepuk bahu Minseok.

"Kajja, nanti terlalu malam kita sampai di apatermen" Lanjut Minho sambil menarik tangan Minseok.

"Umh.." jawab Minseok sambil menganguk-kan kepalanya semangat

"Eomma, appa aku dan Minho hyung pulang dulu nde, annyeong eomma appa"

"Annyeong Ajjhuma, Ajjushi"

Lalu mereka pun berjalan ber-iringan menuju mobil Minho yang terparkir tak jauh dari makam itu.

Saat mereka sudah sampai dimobil Minho segera menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi pemakaman itu, dan segera menuju rumah mereka. Rumah keluarga kecilnya walau tanpa sosok appa dan eomma dikeluarga itu, hanya ada dia, Siwon hyungnya dan Minseok adik kecilnya.

- TBC

* * *

Minho : Akhirnya selesai juga.. hah..

Luhan : MINHO HYUNG APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA NAE BAOZI!? *tandukRusaKeluar*

Minho : Berhentilah teriak Lu, itu hanya tuntutan skrip! *angkat skrip didepan muka lulu*

Luhan : Baozi! kenapa kau mau saja dipeluk oleh minho hyung eoh!? huks, bahkan dicerita ini aku belum memelukmu baozi! hueeee~

Minseok : Itu hanya tuntuan skrip Lu, *pukpuk lulu*

Minho : tapi Minseok enak sekali dipeluk eoh, lembut dan empuk~ kekekeke~ *tawa iblis

Luhan : WHAT THE F*CK! ASDFGHJKL-

Minho dan Luhan : *AduMulut* *MainTendang* *gulingGulinganDiLantai*

Tao : TUH KAN TAO BELOM KELUAR JUGA! HUEEEEEEEE~ TAO BENCI JEJE! *cekek author*

Author : Le.. Lepashhh.. gue ba.. bakarhh nih semua pa.. pandaaahh loo

Tao : Hueeeeeee~ gege, dia mau bakar semua panda Tao geee~

Sehun : Thabar ne Tao-ie bntar lagi Tao-ie juga keluar kok, thabar nde..

Minseok : Lulu, Minho hyung berhentilah bertengkar, ayo kita baca skrip buat chapter berikutnya...

Minho : Baiklah~ skrip berikutnya adalaaahhh..

Luhan : VACATION! Yeyyy aku sebentar lagi keluarrrrr~ yuhuuuu

Kai : waaahh chapter berikutnya banyak dong guest starnya? asyiikkk~

Kris : iya sebentar lagi aku dan tao keluar ya? humm.. yasudahlah, kajja kita kekedai ice cream saja baby, gege traktir ne baby *pergI*

Chanyeol : aku tidak sabar! aku sudah tidak sabaaaarrrr~

Kai : Aku jugaaaa~

Baekhyun : Kalian berisik sekali!

Minseok : Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya chingudeul~

Sehun : Ya ya ya, jangan lupa review ne, ato engga Thehunnie ngambek nih ga mau baca thkrip lagi *buing buing*

Kai : Hun, yang benar skrip,

Sehun : Thkrip, aku sudah mengatakannya dengan benar

Luhan : Skrip, gunakan S hun, katakan S

Sehun : Thkrip, eth... eth..

Luhan : yang benar S bukan eth.

Sehun : HUEEEEEE~ XIUMINNIE HYUNG THEHUNNIE DIBULLY THAMA LULU HYUNG DAN KKAMJONG! HUEEEEEE~

Minseok : Kau! *tandukKeluar

Luhan dan Kai : Huaaaaa~ ampuunn baoziiii *lari*

Minho : Hah, sehunnie memang sangat ooc kalau di fic dengan di behine the scenes, okay sampai jumpa di chapter depan semuaaaa~ annyeonggg!

-Mind to review.?


	5. Chapter 5 Christmas Holiday

Terima kasih untuk semua reader yang kemarin-kemarin sudah mengomentari fic pertama saya ini, saya benar-benar excited saat membaca semua komentar kalian semua, benar-benar senang sampai saya tertawa-tawa sendiri saat lagi sendirian, (apedahlutor)

dan kalau fic ini memiliki kemiripan dengan fic lain, saya benar-benar tidak sengaja karena yang namanya ide pasti bisa datang kepada siapa saja dan itu berlaku untuk semua orang,

dan untuk yang menebak Tao akan jadi orang ke-tiga untuk hubungan xiuhan, coba tebak,benar atau tidak~ hahaha, tapi saya tentu tidak tega membuat membuat peran antagonis untuk babypanda, jadi tenang saja taostand tidak perlu khawatir, :D

dan untuk babyLu, kalian coba priksa sendiri di chapter ini ada babyLu ato engga :p hehehe..

Special Thanks, buat : Imeelia ( temen pertama aku di dunia fic ini dan buat semua kritik dan support-nya, Wo Ai Ni :D )

dan makasih buat kalian yang udah mereview fic pertamaku ini: ** , mellody, Michelle kim, zikyu , Eureorong, rizkyeonhae, risna, makasih buat kalian semua, I Love you guys :D**

* * *

Tittle : We're Alyaws Together, right? l part 4 l Christmas Holiday

Guest Star :

Super Junior :

- Leeteuk

- Henry

- Kyuhyun

- Yesung

- Ryeowook

- Sungmin

SHINee :

- Onew

- Jonghyun

- Key

- Taemin

_-Cristmas Holiday-_

"Kami pulang" teriak Minho dan Minseok bersamaaan saat masuk dari pintu depan, mereka tidak berharap ada yang menjawab salam mereka saat mereka sampai di aparteman, karena mereka tidak tau Siwon sudah pulang atau belum.

"Selamat datang" tiba-tiba terdengar suara lembut yang menjawab salam mereka, Minho dan Minseok pun terdiam mendengar suara itu. Dan saling berpandangan selama beberapa detik.

"Nuguseo?" tanya Minseok kepada Minho, sementara yang ditanya hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak tau.

"Sungmin hyung, Minho hyung dan Minseokkie sudah pulang belum sih?" tanya seseorang dari dalam aparteman mereka, lagi-lagi Minho dan Minseok terdiam mendengar suara itu.

"Itu..."

"Taminnie?" jawab Minho sebelum Minseok menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Dengan cepat kedua namja itu langsung melepaskan sepatu mereka dan berlari masuk kedalam aparteman mereka.

Lalu nampaklah segerombolan namja sedang berkumpul sambil minum cola diruang tengah, sontak mata mereka membelalak lebar dengan pemandangan jarang ini.

Siwon, Yesung, Onew, Jonghyun, Henry dan Leeteuk sedang duduk disofa sambil minum cola dan mengobrol, sementara Kyuhyun sedang bermain PS dengan Taemin,

"Ah, kalian sudah pulang ya?" tiba-tiba ada yang bertanya dari arah belakang mereka, lantas merekapun langsung melihat kearah belakang dan nampaklah Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Key berdiri dibelakang mereka sambil memakai celamek

"Key hyung, Sungmin hyung sama Ryeowook hyung ngapain kesini?" tanya Minho heran, sementara Minseok diam saja, cukup terpukau melihat beberapa member Super Junior dan SHINee berkumpul diapatermennya.

"Kau yang membuat kami kesini! Kau membuat kami semua khawathir Choi Minho!" jawab Onew marah, dari wajahnya terlihat wajah Onew sangat khawathir.

"Kau pasti Minseokkie kan?" tanya Ryeowook tiba-tiba, sontak semua -KecualiKyu- langsung berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya, pasalnya mereka penasaran seperti apa ' 'adik' Siwon dan Minho,

Karena Minseok sendiri tidak pernah ke gedung SM entertainment, tak pernah bermain atau merayakan event-event tertentu yang biasanya dirayakan bersama keluarga di SM entertainment.

Dan juga Minho dan Siwon tidak pernah menge-upload foto mereka dengan Minseok, ataupun di iPhone mereka tidak ada foto Minseok. Tapi Siwon dan Minho sering bercerita tentang Minseok 'namdongsaeng' mereka.

Taemin langsung menoleh kearah Ryeowook lalu membanting stick PS nya dan berlari kearah Minseok.

Sementara Kyuhyun langsung Badmood ditempat dan membanting stick PS yang sedari tadi ia dan Taemin mainkan. Aigoo~ ternyata magnae dari super Junior sedang merengek eoh,

Dan Taemin berhenti tepat didepan wajah Minseok "Minseokkie?" tanya Taemin sambil menunjuk tepat di-hidung Minseok.

"Ne, Choneun Kim Minseok imnida" jawab Minseok agak lemas, tapi dia tetap membungkuk 45' kepada Taemin.

Sebenarnya Minseok mengenal mereka semua, hanya saja. Dia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan dunia mereka jadi, dia hanya mengenal mereka secara formalitas.

"Omona~ Neomu kiyeopta" ucap Taemin didepan muka Minseok sambil memegang kedua sisi pipi namja itu dan memandangi setiap inci wajahnya.

_Pssshhh..._

Semburat kemerahan langsung menjalar dengan cepat kepipi Minseok, entah mengapa dia merasa malu sekarang dan wajahnya terasa panas.

"Lee Taemin imnida" ucap Taemin sambil menjabat tangan Minseok tanpa memperhatikan wajah Minseok yang memerah.

"Kyaaaaa... neomu kiyeopta Minseokkie" sekarang Sungmin yang menjerit melihat wajah Minseok yang merah padam dan seenak jidatnya mencubit pipi cubby nan mulus Minseok.

"Awww... Emh, Gomawo hyung" jawab Minseok pendek sambil terseyum lemah, tersirat sekali diwajahnya kalau ia benar-benar lelah.

"Haish! Sudah-sudah, Minseok-ah cepat mandi lalu ganti seragam-mu dan segera kembali kemari, kita makan makan malam bersama" perintah Siwon sementara Leeteuk berjalan mendekati Minseok dan Taemin

"Taeminnie, hyung tau kau sangat penasaran soal Minseok, tapi dia tampaknya sangat lelah saat ini" ucap Onew lembut sambil memandang Teamin dan Minseok bergantian.

"Jadi sekarang biarkan dulu Minseok mandi dan istirahat sejenak dikamarnya, baru nanti Taemin boleh mulai ngobrol denganya" lanjut Leeteuk sambil mengapai bahu Minseok dan menarik tangannya menjauh dari Taemin.

"Aku juga mau mandi dulu, aku gerah sekali sekarang." ucap Minho pendek, namja itu langsung pergi meninggalkan para hyungnya itu untuk mandi.

.

.

**Minseok P.O.V**

Aku pun segera meninggalkan hyung dan teman-temannya yang sedang mengobrol diruang tengah, dan segera naik ke lantai dua dengan terburu-buru.

Sesampainya aku dikamar, aku langsung menjatuhkan diriku dikasur dan menutupi mataku dengan lenganku.

"Haaahhh..." aku mengela nafas panjang dan membuangnya dengan berat. Tubuhku terasa sakit sekali aku ingin sekali tidur sekarang ini, tapi

Aku membuka mataku dan meletakan kedua telapak tanganku di pipiku, aku merasa hangat disekujur tubuhku, rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak merasa hangat seperti ini.

Aku tersenyum, ah... aku merasa bahagia kah sekarang? Gila, hanya karena ada yang menyuruhku istirahat aku merasa sebahagia ini?

Hahahaha... gila hanya dengan satu kalimat singkat dari Onew dan Leeteuk hyung aku bisa merasa sebahagia ini.

Aku pun langsung berdiri dari kasurku lalu berjalan menuju balkon kamarku dan menyambar handuk yang sedari tadi terjemur dibalkon. Lalu segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

Selesai mandi aku segera memakai bajuku dan mengeringkan rambut coklatku, lalu aku melewati cermin yang ada dipintu lemariku.

"Huh, tampangku tua sekali kalau rambutku basah!" umpatku pelan, tapi sesaat aku terdiam memandangi diriku dari pantulan cermin.

"Huh, like i care!?" ucapku cuek sambil berjalan menuju kasur kakamarku.

Aku ingin turun, tapi aku pikir aku lebih butuh istirahat. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidur lebih awal.

"Eh, mana ya Ipodku?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri sambil mengacak-acak meja belajarku, "Ah, ada ditasku, babo Kim Minseok!" umpatku pelan.

"Dan tasku tertingal di mobil Minho hyung, aish! Ceroboh sekali." ucapku sambil menepuk dahiku sendiri.

Aku pun berjalan dengan gontai menuju pintu kamarku. Dan karena rambutku masih terlalu basah, aku pun meletakan handuk di kepalaku.

Sambil berjalan menuruni tangga aku mengeringkan rambutku, aku megeringkan rambutku dengan mengacak-acak rambutku memakai handuk dengan asal-asalan, sambil terus berjalan menuju keruang tengah.

.

"Hyung, tasku ter..."

"Minseokkie~" ucapanku terhenti saat mendengar ada yang memanggilku dengan suara yang sangat imut.

**Author P.O.V**

"Kami menunggumu loh dari tadi~" lanjut Taemin sambil berlari kearah Minseok dan merangkul lengan kiri Minseok.

"Ayo makan sekarang, aku sudah sangat lapar sekarang~" rajuk Henry lagi sambil merangkul tangan kanan Minseok.

"A.. Anu.. A... Aku..." jawab Minseok gelagapan, dia tidak biasa diperlakukan seperti ini, dan dia tidak pandai menolak.

Dia ingin sekali melepaskan tangan Taemin dan Henry, tapi tidak tau harus bicara apa dan dia benar-benar lupa kalau di-aparteman-nya sedang ramai.

Karena Minseok tidak meneruskan perkataannya, Henry dan Taemin langsung menariknya kemeja makan dan berdiri di samping Key. Handuk yang sedari tadi menutupi kepalanya sudah terjatuh ntah dimana.

Lalu Yesung yang sedang minum didepan Minseok langsung memandangi Minseok dari atas sampai bawah.

Minseok menjadi salah tingkah karena dipandangi seperti itu, karena dia sekarang hanya memakai kaus oblong dan celana bahan diatas lutut, bahkan rambutnya saja acak-acakan dia merasa sangat malu sekarang.

"Kau tau Kim Minseok," ucap Yesung pelan sambil meletakan gelasnya di atas meja diantara Minseok dan dia.

"M.. Mwo?" jawab Minseok kaget karena tanpa ada sapaan tiba-tiba Yesung berbicara dengannya.

"Kau itu nampak sempurna, kau tampan sekaligus manis," lanjut Yesung lagi tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Minseok yang menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Jarang ada namja yang memiliki wajah seperti-mu, kau seperti dua orang yang dimasukan didalam satu tubuh, saat kau tersenyum, kau akan menjadi manis, dan saat kau sedang diam tanpa exspresi, kau akan terlihat tampan" ucap Yesung panjang lebar.

"Iya aku juga merasa kau seperti memiliki dua wajah, contohnya saja saat rambutmu rapih seperti tadi, kau nampak sangat manis, tapi saat kau sedang berpakaian santai dengan rambut acak-acakan seperti ini, kau nampak tampan" jawab Onew sambil tersenyum kepada Minseok.

"Aish, pantas saja Siwon hyung dan Minho hyung ingin memonopoli Minseokkie sendirian!" seru Taemin tiba-tiba sambil melirik Minho dengan tatapan mengerikan.

"Aku juga ingin memiliki namdongsaeng seperti-mu, Minseok-ah." ucap Leeteuk tiba-tiba dia tesenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut coklat Minseok yang basah.

"Ya, hyung, aku juga mau, memang hanya hyung saja yang mau!?" hardik Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Sungmin hyung! Aku tidak akan memaafkan-mu jika kau lebih memilih Minseok dari pada aku!" seru Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"YA! Cukup! Minseok itu adalah adikku! Makanya aku malas mengenalkan dia pada kalian!" teriak Siwon tiba-tiba

Dan dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat Minho segera memeluk Minseok dan menariknya menjauh dari Taemin, Henry dan Key.

"Kau pelit sekali hyung! Masa kau hanya ingin memonopoli Minseok sendiri!?" seru Henry tidak terima.

Mereka-pun cekcok sendiri, sementara Minseok marasa pusing mendengar ocehan mereka, kepalanya terasa sangat sakit, sakit yang berdenyut mengerikan, membuatnya tidak fokus melihat.

"Hyung..." panggil Minseok pelan, tapi sayangnya tak ada yang mendengar suaranya yang pelan.

Minseok masih merasa pusing dan merasa pandangannya mulai kabur, dia merasa sangat lemas dan tak sanggup menopang berat badannya.

Sekarang dia merasakan ada yang menetes yang mengenai tangannya. Dia pun langsung melihat apakah yang menetes tadi.

_Darah_

"Hyung..." panggilnya sekali lagi tapi dengan volume yang lebih kecil dari yang pertama tadi.

Dia sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan berat badannya dan merasa kepalanya tambah sakit.

Pandangannya semakin mengabur, tapi dia masih bisa mendengar seseorang meneriakan namanya dan berlari kearahnya, tapi tidak jelas siapa yang berlari kearahnya, lalu semuanya gelap.

**Jonghyun P.O.V**

Aku heran memandangi saeng dan hyungku yang meributkan Minseok, lagipula memangnya kalau menang dalam adu mulut ini Minseok biasa dibawa pulang apa? Dasar babo!

"Hyung" sayup sayup aku mendengar suara pelan yang bilang hyung, aku memandang keselilingku. Tapi suara tadi tidak terdengar lagi, dan Taemin berjalan mundur dan menabrakku.

Aish! Ada ada saja pertengakaran mereka ini. Aku memutar bola mataku dan mulai kesal sendiri dengan keadaan ini.

Tapi tiba-tiba aku melihat Minseok memandang kami dengan tatapan yang sangat sayu, dan memanggil hyung lagi tapi dengan suara yang lebih kecil.

"Minseok!" teriakku saat melihat dia sudah akan jatuh, aku pun segera berlari menuju kearahnya dan menangkap tubuh kurusnya yang hampir saja jatuh kelantai.

"Jjong!" Onew hyung nampak panis dan berlari kearahku dan mencoba membantuku mengangkat tubuh anak ini, tapi bukan masalah besar bagiku untuk menggendongnya karena tubuh anak ini ringan sekali,

aku menggendongnya ala bridal style dan membaringkan tubuh Minseok disofa panjang diaparteman ini.

"Dia mimisan! Kyu, ambilkan kapas dan cairan antiseptik, Henry, ambil air hangat dan larutkan cairan anti septik di air hangat itu. Siwon ambilkan air minum hangat dan Minho ambilkan dua bantal" printah Leeteuk hyung cepat dan tetap fokus memandang Minseok.

Tak lama Minho datang dengan dua bantal putih dan segera menyerahkannya padaOnew hyung, sementara Onew hyung mengangkat kepalanya dan meletakan kedua bantal di bawah kepalanya dan Leeteuk hyung masukan termometer kedalam mulut Minseok.

"Jjong hyung, Minseokkie tidak apa-apakan?" tanya Taemin dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Aku tidak tau jawabannya, tapi aku harus menenangkan Taemin, dari pada dia nanti menangis?

"Tentu Taeminnie, Minseok tidak apa-apa kok" jawabku sambil tersenyum pada Taemin lantas aku pun memeluknya dan mengelus-ngelus rambutnya.

Lalu dengan hati-hati Leeteuk hyung membersihkan jejak-jejak darah dari wajah Minseok. Dan menyeka darah disekitar hidung Minseok dengan kapas yang sudah dicelupkan di larutan antiseptik.

"Tidak demam kok" ucap Onew hyung yang sedang memeriksa suhu tubuh Minseok dengan termometer.

"Mungkin dia memiliki antibody yang rendah" jawab Yesung hyung singkat, namun sukses membuat semua mata menatap kepadanya.

"Ada manusia yang seperti itu, tidak bisa kalau perutnya kosong. kalau perutnya kosong dia bisa mimisan dan pingsan seperti itu" jawab Yesung hyung sambil melipat tangannya didadanya.

"Ini semua salahku! Harusnya aku bisa menjaga Minseok, tapi justru aku malah sibuk sendiri!" seru Minho tiba-tiba.

"Ini bukan salah siapapun Minho-ya!" seruku menghentikan tindakan gila Minho yang memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Sudahlah! Minho, Siwon hyung Minseok tidak memiliki penyakit apa-pun kan ditubuhnya?" tanya Onew hyung cemas.

"Tidak Jinki hyung, walaupun aku dan Wonnie hyung sibuk, tapi kami tetap menjaga kesehatannya kok, hanya saja..." ucapan Minho terhenti, dia nampak sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu

"Hanya saja...?" tanyaku penasaran sambil menatap Minho dengan alis mata terangkat sebelah.

"Akhir-akhir ini kami memang tidak terlalu memperhatikannya Jjong hyung" lanjut Minho sambil memandang Minseok dengan cemas.

Dari sudut matanya Minho dan Siwon hyung nampak rasa sangat bersalah "Ini salahku, harusnya aku menjaga Minseok dengan benar, aku bodoh sekali" ucap Siwon hyung sendu.

"Sudahlah Siwon, seperti kata Jonghyun tadi, ini bukan salahmu, ataupun salah siapapun" ucap Leeteuk hyung mencoba menenangkan suasana.

"Bisakah kalian tenang!?" seru Sungmin hyung tiba-tiba. Lantas semuapun diam sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Tak terkucuali aku sendiri.

**Author P.O.V**

2 hours laters.

Semua terdiam cukup lama, makin lama tubuh Minseok suhunya naik dan mulai tidak stabil, suhu tubuhnya cukup panas, dan Sungmin secara rutin mengganti kompres dikening Minseok, Leeteuk menggelus rambut Minseok secara berlahan.

Henry, Taemin, Yesung, Jonghyun, Kyuhyun, Onew, Key dan Ryeowook hanya diam membatu, tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun.

Sementara Siwon dan Minho diam dengan wajah yang kusut, mereka masih merasa kalau mereka yang bersalah karena telah membuat Minseok seperti ini.

Ntah kenapa rasa lapar mereka juga hilang padahal sudah selarut itu dan mereka belum makan sama sekali.

"Nggg.." terdengar suara seseorang yang nampak baru bangun dari tidurnya. Sontak hal ini menarik perhatian semua namja diruangan ini, mereka berjongkok mengerubungi sofa tempat Minseok pingsan dan menatapnya penuh harap.

Minseok membuka matanya berlahan. Dia mengerjabkan matanya lucu, mencoba membiaskan sinar lampu yang berlahan menerobos retina matanya.

Minho dan Siwon hampir manangis melihatnya, sementara Sungmin dan Leeteuk tersenyum lega dan yang lain menghela nafas lega sambil memegangi baju tepat bagian tengah dadanya dan jatuh terduduk dilantai.

"Minseok-ah gwaenchanayo?" tanya Leeteuk lembut pada Minseok.

"Nde, gwaenchana hyung" jawab Minseok sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Minseok-ah mianhae, hyung..."

"Anni, ini salahku sendiri hyung! Aku yang memang tidak makan dengan baik disekolah tadi."

"Baiklah, karena kau sudah sadar," ucap Yesung sambil berdiri dan berjalan kearah sofa tempat Minseok pingsan.

"Kajja kita makan malam" lanjut Yesung sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Minseok berdiri.

Sementara Minseok yang sempat kaget segera tersadar dan tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah tangan Yesung dan menangkapnya dan segera duduk dan berdiri.

Karena tinggi badan mereka tidak terlampau jauh, Yesung sempat agak terjungkal dan berjalan mundur satu langkah karena jaraknya dan Minseok terlalu dekat.

"Kau pendek sekali ya Minseok-ah" komentar Yesung saat dia berdiri sejajar dengan Minseok.

"Ya!" jawab Minseok cemberut tak lupa dengan bibir poutnya yang menggemaskan, dan pipi yang bergembung.

_Manisnyaa..._

ahh.. author sampai mimisan melihanya

"Hahahaha... sudahlah Yesungie hyung, kajja kita makan" ucap Ryeowook sambil menarik tangan Minseok dan Yesung bersamaan, sementara yang lainnya mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan Taemin, Henry dan Minseok membereskan meja makan. Tapi dihentikan oleh Sungmin, Sungmin menyuruh Minseok untuk istirahat dan menggantikannya membereskan meja makan.

Tak lama Onew pun datang membawa buah-buahan dan beberapa minuman jus kalengan dari dapur dan meletakannya dimeja ditengah ruangan ini.

Semua sempat terdiam membisu dan tak ada yang bicara. Sebenarnya Minseok senang dengan keramaian ini, sudah lama ia tidak makan malam bersama dengan kedua hyungnya.

"Hmmm.. hyungie" ucap Minseok pelan membuka percakapan di antara mereka. Sontak semua mata menatapnya.

"Mmmm.. besok kalian ah, mianhae maksudku hyung free? Emh.. tidak sibuk maksudku?" tanya Minseok gugup, dia mengelus tengkuknya dan tersenyum kikuk.

_Hening_

"Kyaaaaa... neomu, neomu kiyeopta Minseok-ah" teriak Key tiba-tiba sambil menghambur memeluk Minseok yang duduk disisinya.

"Ya! Kim Kibum lepaskan namdongsaengku!" seru Minho dan berjalan menuju Key dan Minseok dan melepaskan tangan Key dan duduk diantara mereka.

"Kekeke... Siwon, Minho, aku rasa kalian harus terima kalau kami sekarang juga akan berusaha untuk memonopoli namdongsaengmu itu" ucap Leeteuk sambil terkekeh.

"Shireo!" seru Siwon dan Minho bersamaan. Semua sempat bertukar pandang dan tak lama kemudian tawa mereka pecah membahana di ruangan ini.

"Chankkaman" suara Henry memecah tawa mereka. Henry dan Taemin baru saja selesai membereskan piring kotor dan memilih bergabung dengan para hyungnya.

Plukkk..

Henry memasang plester untuk demam kening Minseok. "Ya beres sekarang" ucap Henry sambil menekan plester anti demamnya dikening Minseok.

"Kau masih demam jadi harus tetap di kompres Minseokkie" Ucap Taemin sambil merapihkan Poni coklat Minseok.

"Gomawo hyung-ah" ucap Minseok sambil tersenyum kepada Henry dan Taemin. Sementara Henry dan Taemin pergi duduk di antara para hyungnya.

"Kami bebas selama seminggu ini, hanya saja sebagian dari Super Junior pulang kerumah-nya masing-masing" jawab Leeteuk sambil tertawa lembut.

"SHINee juga bebas seminggu ini. Hanya saja tadi gara-gara ada member SHINee yang tiba-tiba pergi tanpa izin dengan wajah cemas, kami memutuskan untuk menjenguknya" ucap Onew sambil melirik Minho sementara yang dibicarakan hanya mendengus sebal.

"Eh hyung serius kita akan bebas selama seminggu?" tanya Minho tiba-tiba sambil menatap Onew serius.

"Kau akan benar-benar bebas selama seminggu jika kau mematikan ponselmu dari sekarang!" ucap Jonghyun sambil memperaktekannya, dia mengambil iPhone nya dari saku nya dan mencopot batrainya dan melemparkannya ke meja didepannya.

"_Very easy if you want really free_" lanjut Key dan ikut memperaktekannya dengan iPhone-nya.

"Onew appa aku boleh tidak ikut Key eomma dan Jjong hyung?" tanya Taemin polos sambil melirik iPhone hyung-hyungnya yang bertebaran dimeja didepannya.

"Anniy..."

_Bughhh..._

Onew terjerembab disofa dibelakangnya karena didorong oleh Key, sekarang Key ada di depan Taemin.

"Taeminnie, umma memberikanmu izin untuk menirukan umma dan hyungmu ini" ucap Key sambil memegang tangan Taemin dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jeongmal? Horayyyy... Saranghae umma.." teriak Taemin gaduh, sambil loncat-loncat, Key tersenyum puas sementara Onew mendengus sebal dibelakangnya.

"Baik-baik aku kalah!" seru Onew akhirnya dan mencopot batrai iPhonenya dan melemparkannya ke meja didepan Key.

Leeteuk tertawa geli melihatnya tingkah hoobae nya ini, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau begini cara SHINee membuat sebuah keputusan.

"Baik kalau sudah diputuskan" ucap Minho kemudian, dan dia melakukan hal yang sama dengan semua member SHINee.

"Hyungdeul, bagaimana kalau kita liburan!?" lanjut Minho kemudian. Lantas dia pun berdiri dan mendapat perhatian dari seluruh namja diruangan itu. Kecuali Minseok. Dia merasa kecewa dengan ucapan Minho barusan.

Padahal Minho sudah berjanji padanya untuk membantunya untuk menyelesaikan tugas bahasa inggris-nya. Dia kecewa dan sesak, rasanya ingin menangis dia tersenyum sakit.

Rasanya ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari ruangan ini. Dan dia sangat menyesal karena terlalu mempercayai ucapan Minho sore tadi.

"_Holliday_?" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian, dan sedetik kemudian dia manatap Leeteuk dengan _puppy eyes-_nya

"Aish, Kyu jangan tatap aku dengan tatapan seperti itu.!"

"Hyung Jebal..."

"Ya! Anniyo, kau kan ada jadwal latihan dengan Jonghyun dan Jino untuk latihan SM the Ballad!"

"Benar juga, kalau begitu Jjongie tidak bisa liburan" ucap Onew sarkis sambil melirik Jonghyun dengan laknat.

"Mwo!? Aku bisa pulang lebih dulu kan hyung saat liburan nanti!?" jawab Jonghyun tidak terima, dia memandang leadernya dengan tatapan siap membunuh.

"Hyung, Kyuu sayang Leeteuk hyung" seru Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Leeteuk dari kiri, tak lupa dengan puppy eyes no jutsunya masih aktif.

"Henry juga sayang Leeteuk hyung" sembur Henry sambil memeluk Leeteuk dari kanan.

"Sudahlah Jinki, Jungsoo hyung, toh kyu dan Jjong latihannya hanya saat raseheal dan itu kan 2 hari sebelum liburan kita berakhir." ucap Yesung singkat tapi ditanggapi dengan anggukan semangat Henry, Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun.

"Baik baik! Aku menyerah! Kita liburan tapi hanya 5 hari saja ya!" ucap Leeteuk akhirnya sambil menghela nafas frustasi.

"Horeeeeeeee" teriak semua member Super Junior kecuali Leeteuk, dia merasa sudah dipermainkan sebagai seorang Leader.

"Woahhh~ Kyu ucapanmu yang terakhir tadi benar-benar dahsyat ya efeknya." seru sungmin kaget dengan hasil ucapan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Yang man.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil berfikir namun sedetik kemudian dia mengerti kalimat yang dimaksud Sungmin.

"Kyuu sayang Leeteuk hyung." seru Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum melihat Leeteuk. Sementara Leeteuk sudah tersenyum malu-malu. Tapi senyuman menawan Kyuhyun mendadak berubah menjadi smirk evil yang mengerikan.

"Tapi BOHONG!" seru Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sambil berlari kearah Yesung dan bersembunyi di punggung Yesung

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN! AWAS KAU YA!" teriak Leeteuk emosi. Dia sudah siap mengerkam Kyuhyun tapi ditahan oleh Siwon dan Sungmin. Sementara Kyuhyun asik tertawa melihat tingkah hyung tertuanya itu.

"Baik kalau sudah diputuskan! Besok pagi balik ke dorm dan beres-beres pakaian, kumpul lagi disini jam 10KST. Oke?" seru Onew mendadak semangat.

"OKE!" jawab semuanya Lulus Leeteuk dan Minseok.

"Siwon, carikan mini bus buat kita, Key, Wokie dan Sungmin disini saja siapkan makan siang untuk kita. Yesung kau siapkan pakaian Wokie dan Kyuhyun kau siapkan pakaian Sungmin. Henry dan Taemin kalian ke mini market belikan snack untuk semuanya." Leeteuk segera memberi komando kepada para dongsaeng-nya dan hoobaenya

"Pakaian kita bagaimana hyung?" tanya Taemin polos. "Onew siapkan pakaian Taemin, Henry, hyung yang akan siapkan pakaianmu" jawab Leeteuk bijak.

"Minho kau beli bahan-bahan makan siang dengan Sungmin, ajak juga Taemin dan Henry."

"Wokkie dan Key siapkan tempat untuk bekal kita" lanjut Leeteuk lagi. Merasa semua sudah beres Leeteuk pun tersenyum.

"Semua sudah dapat tugas masing-masing kan?" tanya Leeteuk sambil memandangi semua namja di ruangan ini satu persatu.

"Ummh. Mianhae, hyung aku mengantuk, boleh aku tidur lebih dulu?" ucap Minseok pelan. Minseok pikir tidak ada artinya dia ada disini lagi, itu hanya akan menambah sakit hatinya, dan dia sangat merutuki pertanyaannya diawal tadi.

"Boleh saja asalkan kau membereskan pakaianmu terlebih dahulu sebelum tidur." jawab Onew sambil meng acak-acak rambut coklat Minseok.

"Eh!?, buat apa?" tanya Minseok binggung. "Tentu saja supaya besok pagi kau tidak perlu repot-repot beres-beres" jawab Siwon sambil memandang dongsaeng-nya binggung.

"Me-Memangnya aku i-ikut ya?" tanya Minseok terbata-bata kali ini dia cukup kaget.

"Tentu saja babbo! Kita liburan semua, masa kau tidak ikut, hyung macam apa aku ini!" ucap Minho pura-pura marah. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum kepada Minseok.

"Benar, Minseok-ah jangan berkata seakan-akan kami ini hyung yang jahat." ucap Siwon sambil jongkok di depan Minseok yang sedang duduk disofa.

Minseok terdiam melihat Siwon jongkok di depannya tapi dia sadar kalau ajakan ini tidak menggunakan kalimat 'kami' tapi menggunakan kalimat 'kita'

satu kalimat simple tapi berarti banyak bagi Minseok. Dan akhirnya dia pun tersenyum, senyuman paling tulus dan manis.

"Gomawo hyungie" ucap Minseok parau, rasanya ingin sekali dia menangis sekarang, tapi dia itu namja, masa dia menangis didepan hyung-hyungnya?

Lalu Minseok menurunkan punggungnya dan memeluk Siwon dengan erat. Dia sudah tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia memeluk hyungnya ini.

Dia sudah tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia merasa memiliki sebuah keluarga seperti ini.

Dan dia juga sudah tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia merasa hatinya sehangat dan sedamai ini.

"Cheonma Minseok-ah, mianhae hyung akhir-akhir ini tidak sempat memperhatikan mu." balas Siwon memeluk Minseok dengan sama eratnya.

"Hiks.. Leeteuk hyung Henry juga mau dipeluk hiks.." suara rengekan Henry menghentikan kegiatan so sweet Siwon dan Minseok.

Sementara sang perusak suasana malah sedang asik menarik-narik ujung kaos Leeteuk.

"Sini Henry peluk hyung saja" Sungmin mencoba menenangkan maknaenya yang suaranya cukup berisik itu. Henry pun merapat pada Sungmin.

_How cute are you Henry.. _

"Hyung jangan berisik dong!" teriak Taemin yang ternyata kembali bermain PS dengan Kyuhyun.

Karena Taemin dan Kyuhyun asik main PS yang lain tidak mengacuhkan ucapan Taemin barusan.

"Ke kanan Taeminnie, itu hati-hati si kyu hyung bikin jebakan di situ" komentar Minho yang sontak membuat semua sweatdropp

"Ya! Taeminnie lari, pasukan kyu hyung akan menyerang hero mu!" teriak Minho berapi-api sambil menunjuk-nunjuk layar tv.

"Nde aku tahu hyung." ucap Taemin gusar. Berkali kali badan Taemin dan Minho ikut bergerak seakan-akan jika mereka bergerak, hero Taemin akan mengikuti gerakan tubuh mereka.

Akhirnya karena mendengar seruan heboh dari Minho dan Taemin, mereka semua pun jadi ikut memperhatikan Kyu dan Taemin bermain, Setelah bermain agak lama Taemin gantian dengan Minho dan memutuskan untuk istirahat.

.

.

01:24 KST

Minho dan Kyuhyun belum juga selesai main, ruangan masih cukup gaduh ada beberapa yang masih sadar, dan ada beberapa dari mereka ketiduran di ruang TV.

Taemin, Henry, Sungmin, Key dan Minseok sudah tertidur di karpet dilantai aparteman dengan gaya tengkurap sementara Siwon tertidur disofa panjang, Ryeowook tidur sambil duduk di sofa singel.

Dan yang masih terjaga adalah pada hyung line's Lulus minho dan Kyuhyun. Mereka masih asik menjadi komentator sementara maknae dan external maknae itu masih asik main PS.

"HOREEEEEEEE aku menangggg..." teriak Kyuhyun gaduh dan langsung mendapat jitakan gratis dari Leeteuk.

Plaaaakkk...

"Ya! Appo hyung!" protes kyuhyun sambil memegangi kepalanya yang menjadi tempat mendaratnya jiakan Leeteuk.

"Jangan berteriak sekeras itu babo! Lihat sekelilingmu!" seru Leeteuk dengan suara rendah.

Kyuhyun pun memandang sekelilingnya dan nampak lah para hyung dan hoobae-nya sudah pada tepar di ruangan itu.

"Di sini hanya ada tiga kamar, kamarku, Siwon hyung dan Minseok" ucap minho saat melihat hyungnya dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Kalau begitu tidur disini saja~" kata Kyuhyun santai dan segera merebahkan diri di karpet itu.

"Yah, kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk." lanjut Onew ikut merebahkan diri di karpet. Dia rebah disamping Taemin.

Dan dia melihat wajah Taemin yang agak pucat. Mungkin Taemin kedingginan pikirnya.

"Aku akan memindahkan Minseok kekamar. Dia paling tidak tahan dengan suhu dingin lagi pula kalau besok kita akan jalan-jalan. Bahaya kalau sampai besok Demamnya tidak turun." ucap Minho sambil berjalan kearah Minseok yang sudah tertidur di karpet.

Dengan hati-hati Minho membalikan tubuh Minseok dan menggendong Minseok ala bridal style.

"Minho, kasur Minseok King size kan?" tanya Onew, minho hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Taemin juga tidur disana ya, dia nampak kedingginan disini" lanjut Onew lagi dan kembali hanya mendapat anggukan dari Minho.

- TBC

Luhan : Ya! aku belum keluar JUGA!? ASDFGHJKL-

Tao : TUH KAN TAO BELUM KELUAR JUGA!? HUAAAAAAAAAAA...

Sehun : Thudahlah, kita lihat thaja thkrip chapter depan ada nama Tao-ge dan Lulu-ge tidak?

Luhan : Aku malas membaca skrip ini lagi hun, Jeje memang membenciku dan tak ingin aku segera keluar di fic nya.

Tao : Tao juga, hukss... jeje benci pada Tao, huks.. Jeje sudah ga sayang lagi sama Tao.. hikss..

Kai : Ada!

Luhan : Apanya yang ada Kai!?

Kai : ada nama Luhan-ge, Tao-ge! nama kalian dan Kris-ge,

Luhan : Be.. Be-

Kai : Tapi keluar di chapter 6

Luhan : narkah.. *pundung seketika*

Minseok : kajja, kita cepat selesaikan chapter 5 dan segera masuk ke chapter 6 supaya Luhan dan Tao cepat keluar. *menggandeng Luhan dan Tao*

Kris : Coba mana kulihat? baiklah, ayo cepat selesaikan fic ini supaya aku bisa tidur kembali, karena itu mohon review-nya ya Yerobuun, Annyeong! *bow bersama semua Cast dan Guest Star*


	6. Chapter 6 The Beginning Of All

Terima kasih untuk semua reader yang kemarin-kemarin sudah mengomentari fic pertama saya ini, saya benar-benar excited saat membaca semua komentar kalian semua, benar-benar senang sampai saya tertawa-tawa sendiri saat lagi sendirian, (apedahlutor)

Saya juga minta maaf kalau fic ini cukup lama waktu interval update tiap chapter, mian yang namanya ide memang datang dan pergi begitu saja hehehehe..-,-

Dan juga saya minta maaf kalau part ini nampakya pendek sekali -_- saya benar-benar mentok untuk chap ini, tapi tenang saja saya sudah setengah pengerjaan chap depan semoga weekend nanti chap depan selesai, *AMIN*

Dan kalau fic ini memiliki kemiripan dengan fic lain, saya benar-benar tidak sengaja karena yang namanya ide pasti bisa datang kepada siapa saja dan itu berlaku untuk semua orang,

dan untuk yang menebak Tao akan jadi orang ke-tiga untuk hubungan xiuhan, coba tebak,tapi teman saya menebak Sehun atau Kris yang jadi pihak ketiga hohohoh..., tapi saya tentu tidak tega membuat membuat peran antagonis untuk babypanda, sehunnie bahkan Kris sendiri, jadi tenang saja EXOstand tidak perlu khawatir, :D

dan untuk yang menunggu BabyLu main di Chap ini, mian, ini masih Chapter 5 jadi Lulu belum main di sini, tapi saya janji akan secepatnya meng-update chapter 6 agar Luhanstand, Taostand dan Kristand tidak kecewa, mohon dukungannya yaa :D

Special Thanks, buat : Imeelia ( temen pertama aku di dunia fic ini dan buat semua kritik dan support-nya, Wo Ai Ni :D )

dan makasih buat kalian yang udah mereview fic pertamaku ini: **, mellody, ****Michelle kim****, ****zikyu**** , Eureorong, rizkyeonhae, risna, makasih buat kalian semua, I Love you guys :D**

sekali lagi terimakasih untuk semua yang sudi meriview fic abal saya ini, dan oke tanpa basa basi lagi, 

Let's Chek it out guys,

Happy Reading!

Guest Star :

Super Junior :

- Leeteuk

- Henry

- Kyuhyun

- Yesung

- Ryeowook

- Sungmin

SHINee :

- Onew

- Jonghyun

- Key

- Taemin

_-THE BEGINNING OF ALL-_

**Taemin P.O.V**

Matahari masuk menerobos sela-sela jendela yang ditutupi dengan gorden dan menerpa wajahku. Tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini aku pun terbangun dan segera mangambil posisi duduk di kasur.

Aku terdiam mengingat-ingat sesuatu, aneh, seingatku aku tidur di ruang TV malam tadi. Tapi sekarang aku sudah berada di kamar.

Dan ini kamar siapa!? Aku memandang sekeliling kamar. Kamar berwarna Soft blue ini rapih dan bersih. Ada sebuah lemari besar dengan kaca yang juga tak kalah besar dengan pintu lemari di pintunya.

Dan sebuah meja belajar berwarna coklat cream dan ada beberapa buku yang agak berantakan ada sebuah PSP, Laptop dan iPhone tergeletak disana,

Karpet beludru berwarna putih terbentang didepan sebuah TV flat dan dua buah stick PS.

Disamping ranjang ada meja kecil yang berisi Lampu tidur dan beker berwarna silver. Dan ada pintu kecil berwarna putih dengan tempelan bintang-bintang berwarna shapire blue, kali ini aku yakin itu pasti pintu kamar mandi. Kkkkk~

berjarak cukup jauh dari ranjang ada 2 sofa panjang dengan meja ditengahnya. Di bawah kaki meja itu ada beberapa komik dan majalah anime.

Disisi kanan kamar ini ada sebuah jendela sekaligus pintu menuju balkon kamar ini. Disamping jendela pintu kebalkon ada rak buku yang penuh dengan buku-buku, dan aku tidak tau ada buku apa saja dirak itu.

Dan tak jauh dari dua sofa itu ada satu set PC dan lagi-lagi lengkap dengan home teather.. Well harus aku akui kamar ini benar-benar bagus.!

Aku juga mau punya kamar seperti ini! Tapi ini memang aparteman yang sangat mewah. Tak heran juga sih, ini aparteman Siwon dan Minho hyung sih.

"Ngggg~"

Deg!

Suara siapa tadi itu? Ya Tuhan dengan siapa aku tidur malam tadi? Aku memperhatikan ranjang yang aku pakai untuk tidur.

Omona~ ada rambut coklat di sisi kiriku. Aduh, aku tidur dengan siapa nih? Jangan-jangan dia ini yeoja. Jangan-jangan aku di culik!? ANDAWEEEE..!

"Ngggghh~"

Deg Deg Deg Deg

Aku berdebar-debar mendengar suara mengeliat orang ini, kau tau suaranya itu sangat, errr.. sexy .

Aku memegang bed cover yang menutupi badan ku dan badannya. Ingin aku buka dan lihat siapa gerangan yang tidur denganku malam tadi.

Dengan berhati-hati aku menyibakkan bed cover yang sedari tadi menutupi orang yang tidur denganku.

Aku bahkan merasa keringat dingin sekarang, sedikit demi sedikit, aku pun menurunkan bed cover dari wajah orang itu.

Deg Deg Deg Deg Deg

Kyaaaaaaaaaaa... debaran jantungku makin tidak karuan saudara-saudara.! 'Tenanglah Lee Taemin! Kau terlalu berlebihan!' Ucapku dalam hati.

Akupun menarik nafas panjang-panjang, dan menghembuskannya secara berlahan dan mencoba untuk tenang.

Pelan tapi pasti aku menurunkan bed cover yang menutupi wajah orang yang tidur disampingku ini.

Ceklekkk~

Apa!? Ada yang masuk!? Aku pun segera menatap kepintu dan melihat Minho hyung di ambang pintu dan menatapku aneh.

'Kyaaaaaaaaaaa... hyung aku bisa jelaskannnn! aku bisa jelaskannnnn' jeritku dalam hati, oh demi apa pun jangan sampai Minho hyung berfikir kalau aku tidak sopaan!

"Kau sudah bangun Taemin?" ucap Minho hyung lembut, sementara aku hanya melongo tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kudengar

"Emhh. Ne hyung." ucapku singkat, aku mencoba menenangkan diriku sendiri, aku berfikir terlalu berlebihan tadi.

Minho hyung pun masuk kekamar dengan membawa ransel berwarna hitam ditangannya.

Lalu meletakannya di samping meja belajar dan berjalan kearah pintu balkon kamar ini dan menyibakkan tirai berwarna soft blue itu.

Dan sekarang sinar matahari benar masuk meneobos jendela dan menerangi kamar. Aku menyipitkan mataku mencoba membiasakan diri dengan sinar itu.

Aku pun segera berdiri dan meregangkan tubuhku agar lebih nyaman, aku ber-skj sedikit, agar tubuhku lebih rilex.

Setelah itu Minho hyung pun membuka lebar-lebar jendela itu, angin sejuk pun segera masuk kekamar ini, setelah itu hyung mengambil remote penghangat ruangan yang tergantung didinding dan mematikan penghangat ruangan diruangan ini.

Lalu dia memandangiku dengan alis terangkat sebelah, "Kau betah ya dikamar ini?" tanyanya meledek ku. Haish! Bohong kalau aku bilang tidak betah!

Aku diam saja sementara Minho hyung sudah terkikik tidak jelas sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannnya didepan ranjang ini.

Akupun duduk diranjang ini dengan wajah yang ditekuk, aku kesal sekali pada Minho hyung! Masih pagi tapi sudah meledekku saja! Menyebalkan!

"Nggg~"

Glek!

Aku menelan salivaku sendiri karena gugup tubuhku rasanya menegang, astaga, sebenarnya siapa sih yang tidur denganku ini!? Rasanya aku bisa mati penasaran jika seperti ini terus.

"Kkkkk~ baiklah kau bangunkan dia ya, setelah itu segera cuci muka dan kedapur ya" ucap Minho hyung sambil terkekeh lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan ini dan menutup pintu kamar ini.

Aku memandang kearah luar mencoba menenangkan batinku yang sekarang seperti orang gila. Aku mengela nafas lembut, dan membuangnya secara berlahan.

"Mian, hyung aku kebelet pipis, bisa tolong bed covernya.." suara parau seseorang mengagetkanku, spontan aku pun langsung berdiri dari ranjang itu, dan dari mana sumber suara lakanat yang membuat aku hampir jantunan.

Minseok!? Aku melogo hebat saat melihat wajahnya saat itu, dia nampak seperti seorang bayi raksasa. Terkesan polos dan mata bening yang nampak sayu.

Wajahnya benar-benar kiyeopta, imut, mungkin jika dia adalah seorang yeoja, aku akan menyerangnya! Tapi sejak kapan dia sudah bangun!?

Dan ia segera berdiri dan pergi kepintu dengan tempelan bintang-bintang shapire blue itu. Benarkan dugaanku itu pasti kamar mandi!

Tak lama dia keluar dari kamar mandi, tapi wajahnya sudah lebih fresh, mungkin dia tadi sambil cuci muka, dan plester demamnya sudah dilepas, tapi rambutnya itu berantakan sekali, dan aku jadi gemas sendiri melihatnya.

Lalu di menuju balkon kamar dan meregangkan tubuhnya disitu, "Minseok-ah aku pinjam toiletmu" ucapku sambil berjalan menuju toilet.

Di dalam kamar mandi itu aku kembali takjub sendiri, kau tau desain ruangan ini benar-benar keren!

Setelah membuang apa yang ingin ku buang, aku pergi ke wastafel dan membasuh wajahku.

Lalu aku berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar dari kamar mandi ini, dan didekat pintu aku menemukan sebuah rak plastik berisi sabun cuci muka, toner, sebuah shampo, sabun cair, dan... sisir?

Lantas senyumanku pun mengembang, segera aku ambil sisir dari rak plastik itu dan berjalan keluar dengan santai, aku lihat Minseok sedang memandang kearah pusat kota seoul, mungkin dia sedang melamun.

Lalu aku mendekat kepadanya dan segera menyisir rambut coklatnya, dia sempat kaget dan memberontak, tapi hanya dengan sedikit serangan di bahu dan lututnya dia sudah terduduk di lantai kamar, dengan santai aku pun meraihkan rambut coklatnya.

"Hyungie~ lepaskan aku" ucapnya sambil merengek. Dan aku yakin aku melihat ada semburat merah muda dipipinya.

Astaga anak ini! Ntah kenapa kalau lama-lama memperhatikan Minseok bisa-bisa aku jadi seme dan mungkin aku akan menyerangnya!

Akhirnya akupun melepaskannya karena memang rambutnya sudah rapih kembali, kkkkk~

"Minseokkie kajja kita temui hyungdeul" ucapku lagi, kali ini aku langsung menarik tangannya menuju pintu tanpa melihat wajahnya, aku takut imanku tergoda.

'Apa!? Takut imanku tergoda!? Aish Taemin babo!' runtukku sendiri yang baru menyadari apa yang hatiku katakan, tidak lucu sekali kalau nanti ada headline di koran.

_'TAEMIN SHINEE MENYERANG SEORANG ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR"_

ANDWEEEE... benar-benar tidak elite.! Dan aku yakin jika itu benar-benar terjadi Minho dan Siwon hyung akan langsung membunuhku ditempat.

**Author P.O.V**

Taemin dan Minseok berjalan beriringan menuju ke dapur, mereka jalan dalam diam, tidak ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibir mereka.

Akhirnya Taemin dan Minseok sampai di dapur dan melihat Sungmin, Ryewook dan Key yang sedang berkerubung di meja makan, dan nampak Sungmin sedang menulis di selembar kertas.

"Selamat pagi" ucap sungmin lembut sambil tersenyum menatap ke dua namja yang baru saja bangun itu.

"Selamat pagi hyung!" jawab Taemin semangat. Segera maknae SHINee itu berlari ikut mengerubungi sunbaenya yang sedang menulis di sebuah lembar daftar belanja.

"Apa yang sedang kalian kerjakan?" tanya Taemin sambil melirik kertas di meja makan.

Ting Tong

Terdengar suara bel aparteman berbunyi, Minseok melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding, ini masih jam 09:00 siapa yang datang bertamu sepagi ini?

Dengan sigap Minseok pun berlari kecil ke arah suara itu setelah sampai ia segera membuka pintu dan nampak lah Sehun, Baekhyun, Kai dan Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Annyeong Minseokkie~" sapa Kai dan Chanyeol berbarengan lengkap dengan cengiran khas mereka masing masing. Sementara Sehun berwajah datar lengkap dengan earphone di telinganya dan Baekhyun yang tersenyum lebar menatap Minseok.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Minseok kaget melihat teman-temannya ada dihadapan dengan pakaian santai tapi rapi.

"Kita mau ngerjain tugas~" jawab Kai riang sambil meng-angkat tangannya

"Tugas? Tugas siapa?" tanya Minseok tak mengerti

"Tugath Bora thonthaengnim lah, matha tugas Jong Dae thonthaengnim"

"Oh..." Minseok hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti ia tak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Dan sekarang semua sedang sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

_Hening_

Dan kita semua tau bahwa uri bacon tidak suka suasana hening seperti ini. "Sorry bisa kita masuk, kakiku pegal please..." protes Baekhyun sarkis sementara Minseok menjadi salah tingkah dan kikuk.

"Umh.. gi..gimana ya?" ucap Minseok pelan, sebenarnya bukannya Minseok tidak mau mempersilahkan teman-temannya masuk, hanya saja sekarang apartemennya sedang ramai, ingat?

"Siapa yang- Ah.. Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun dan Baekhyun, Annyeong~ Ya! Sokkie tidak sopan membiarkan tamumu mengunggu dipintu sepert ini eoh!?" ucap Siwon yang tiba-tiba dan menjitak Minseok pelan.

Lalu dengan wajah yang sedikit cemberut Minseok pun menyingkirkan dari daun pintu dan membiarkan teman-temannya masuk.

"Ngomong-ngomong ada perlu ap.."

"Annyeong hyunggggg~" teriak seseorang dari pintu dan dengan suara yang keras, sementara Siwon hanya geleng-geleng dan tak menjawab. Dan tak lama Kyuhyun dan Onew datang dengan cengiran khas mereka.

"Hyung i'am ready to HOLIDAYYY~" teriak kyuhyun dengan suara 6 oktafnya dan sukses membuat semua yang ada diruangan itu menutup kuping mereka.

"Eh!? Ada tamu ya?" ucap Kyuhyun salah tingkah saat melihat ada beberapa namja yang sedang menutup telinganya dan memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Hyung, aku akan pergi berbelanja snack dengan Key, Taemin dan Wookie,, kami juga sudah memasak dan sudah disusun di dalam tas makanan berwarna biru, nanti masukan dengan berlahan saat memasukan kedalam mobil." crocos Sungmin tanpa henti sambil memakai Hoddienya dan tersenyum singkat pada Siwon dan Minseok, tapi tatapannya terhenti saat melihat Kyuhyun dengan tas disisi kanan dan kiri kakinya.

Sementara Kai membelalakan matanya karena baru kali ini dia bertemu langsung dengan idolnya Lee Taemin yeah~

"Ah Kyunnie barang-barangku letakan disana saja." ucap Sungmin saat hendak berjalan menuju pintu, dandanan mereka sudah lengkap dengan masker dan hoddie mereka dan tak lupa dengan kacamata dan topi.

"Iya pakaianku dan Taemminie juga di gabung saja dengan pakaian Sungmin hyung" lanjut Key sambil membenarkan topi yang digunakannya.

Lalu mereka pun pergi menginggalkan Kyuhyun Onew Siwon dan Minseok disana. Sementara Chanyeol, Kai, Baekhyun dan Sehun menatap sedikit takjub pada artis SMEnt yang sedari tadi berlalu begitu saja dengan santai.

"Oh ya ngomong-ngomong ada apa kalian kemari? Bukannya sekarang long weekend ya?" ucap Siwon membuka percakapan diantara mereka.

"Iya hyung, makanya kami mau ngajak Minseokkie untuk mengerjakan tugas " jelas Chanyeol pertama dengan nada setenang mungkin.

Siwon pun mengerutkan dahi tanda dia tak merengerti. Lalu Chanyeol pun menjelaskan kepada Siwon tentang tugas dari Bora Sonsaengnim kepada mereka.

Berhubung orang tua mereka semua adalah orang super sibuk dan jarang memiliki waktu bersama keluarga, jadi mereka merencanakan untuk berlibur bersama selama Long weekend ini.

"Mianhae kalau mengecewakan kalian, tapi Minseok akan pergi berlibur dengan kami" Onew menjawab dengan tatapan tak enak, sementara teman-teman Minseok hanya membelalakan mata mereka tak percaya.

"Yah... tapi hyu..."

"Gwaenchana hyung kami mengerti" akhirnya Baekhyun pun angkat bicara, sebenarnya dia agak kecewa juga karena dia juga cukup excited kali ini.

"Tapi Baekhyun-ah kita ka..."

"Kim Jongin! Diamlah!" ucap Baekhyun dingin, dia menatap Kai dangan tatapan siap membunuh. Sementara Kai ciut dengan Baekhyun.

"Annyeong" ucap beberapa orang berbarengan dan segera masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

"Loh? Nuguseo Woonie-ah?" tanya Yesung heran saat melihat beberapa anak tak dikenal ada di aparteman ini, mungkin di pikirannya saat ini mereka adalah ELF yang memaksa masuk kemari.

"Amh, mereka teman-temanku disekolah hyung, ini namanya Kai, Sehun, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol" ucap Minseok memperkanalkan teman-temannya pada Yesung dan mereka-pun menunduk-kan kepalanya 90' saat nama mereka disebutkan oleh Minseok.

Sementara para hyungdeul pun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala mereka sambil tersenyum ramah. Merasa rumah itu sudah agak sesak karena terlalu ramai, Sehun pun berinisiatif untuk menarik diri dan membiarkan Minseok berlibur dengan 'keluarganya' well meskipun sebenarnya dia agak kecewa juga.

"Yathudah, kalau begitu lebih baik kami pulang thekarang, Xiuminnie kau berthnang-thenanglah~" ucap Sehun dengan smile eyes nya yang manis.

"Xiuminnie?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Umh, itu panggilanku khuthuth (khusus) untuk Mintheok, thoalnya aku cadel 'eth' (s)" jawab Sehun datar tanpa expresi, seperti biasa.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya membuka mulut membentuk huruf 'O' dan mengangguk-angguk.

"Baiklah aku dan yang lain pulan dulu ya Minse-"

"Chankkaman Baekkie, hyung aku... emh.. boleh tidak Sehunnie, Joonnie, Yeollie, dan Sehunnie ikut bersama kita?"

"Mwo!?"

"Aku rasa semakin ramai semakin asik"

Ucapan Minho barusan sontak mendapat perhatian dari semuanya, sementara si pencetus hanya berjalan santai sambil menjinjing dua buah tas besar di kedua tangannya.

"Ta... Tapi.."

"Kalau sudah diputuskan ayo cepat siap-siap, aku sudah siapkan Mini bus untuk kita dan mereka sudah menunggu dibandara"

"Dan yang sudah siap bantu bawa barang-barang yang lain ke van, makin cepat berangkat, semakin baik."

Tanpa babibu lagi Minseok segera mendorong teman-temannya kedalam kamarnya dan bersiap-siap, sementara Sehun, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol diam tak mengerti.

Kai malah senyuman-senyum gaje efek terlalu senang karena akan menghabiskan liburan weekend ini dengan idol tercinta Lee Taemin! Yeah~

.

.

Tak lama si manis bersurai coklat itupun keluar dari kamar mandi, dia sudah berpakaian lengkap tubuh tinggi dan kulit putih susu mulusnya dibalut kaus tipis santai berwarna putih.

Dengan model kerah yang lumayan lebar di lengkapi kain di sekitar lehernya yang nampak seperti tali singlet, dan itu membuat sebagian bahu mulusnya itu terekspos bebas.

Dengan celana jeans dark blue yang terlihat sedikit longgar dan kaku dengan kerutan kerutan di setiap sudutnya. Well harus diakui, Kim Minseok kau benar-benar mempesona.!

Lalu Minseok mengambil sweeter berwarna navy dan memakainya, lalu berjalan karah pintu dan membuka lemari kecil dekat pintu yang berisi sepatu lalu mengambil sepasang satu berwarna putih.

"Kajja! Kita susul kebawah, pasti hyungdeul udah menunggu dari tadi~" ucap Minseok saat yakin dirinya sudah rapih sambil megambil tas lumayan kecil berwarna navy ber-style selempang

"Sokkie, kau yakin tak apa kalau kami ikut? Hyungmu itu seorang idol terkenal loh Sokkie" ucap Baekhyun agak ragu, pasalnya Baekhyun masih belum begitu akrab dengan Minho dan Siwon, berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun.

"Iya, aku juga jadi agak kikuk karena haruth pergi dengan teman-teman hyungmu, rasanya agak aneh" lanjut Sehun tapi dia berucap dengan hati-hati takut temannya ini tersinggung.

"Tak apa, aku mau kalian ikut, karena kalian juga bagian dari keluarga berhargaku, Minho hyung yang memberitahuku kalau kalian adalah keluarga baruku yang berharga. Jebal bantu aku mengerjakan tugas ini."

Kai tersenyum dan sedikit terkekeh sambil berjalan menuju gantungan yang berisi syal dan mengambil satu yang berwarna soft blue dan memasangkannya di leher jenjang Minseok.

"Aku mengerti, kajja aku.. Anni! Kami dengan senang hati akan membantumu." ucap Kai ringan yang di sambut oleh senyuman teman-temannya.

- TBC

Tao : HOREEEEE CHAP DEPAN TAO KELUARRRR~

Kris : Benarkah? coba mana gege liat skripnya panda..

Luhan : Yes! Chap depan aku juga keluar! yuhuuuuuu~

Sehun : nah TaoTao hyung keluar juga kan akhirnya?

Tao : Ne Sehunnie, Tao senang sekali, bantu Tao ya Hun..

Sehun : tentu thaja, Thehunnie pathti bantu Taopanda hyung kok..

Kris : EKHM!

Tao : Kris-ge, ayo latihan, kita chap depan muncul! kyaaaa~ Tao ga sabar ge..

Kris : Huffttt... dasar tidak peka.. Baiklah skrip berikutnya adalah?

Kai : BIAR KAI YANG BACAAAA~

Baekhyun : ANNIYA BAEKHYUNNIE SAJA YANG BACA!

Sehun : ANNIYO! THEHUNNIE THAJA YANG BACA!

Kyuhyun : Hun, jangan kau yang baca, nanti kami tidak mengerti!

Kai : Benar kaya Kyuvil Sunbae, makanya Kai saja yang baca

Baekhyun : Tapi aku juga mau baca Jongin!

Sehun : HUEEEEEEE~ Thungminnie hyungggg~ hueeeeee, Thehunnie di bulll~yyyy! hueeeee~

Sungmin : Puk Puk Hunnie, Uljima ne, *pukpuk sehun*

Kyuhyun : YA! CADEL!

Kyuhyun, Kai, Baekhyun dan Sehun : *JambakJambakan* *GulingGulingandiLantai * *GigitGigitan*

Henry : KALAU BEGITU HENLY SAJA YANG BACA YA HYUNG! SKRIP BERIKUTNYA ADALAAAHHH~

ouhh... HUANG ZI TAO SCERET!

Minseok : OMO OMO OMO! memangnya Taopanda punya rahasia apa?

Tao and Kris : RAHASIA BAOZI HYUNG, kekekeke~ *tawa iblis*

Luhan : Baiklah, kalau kalian penasaran dengan rahasia TaoTaoPanda, cepat-cepat Review ne, supaya Jeje cepat update fic ini, dan aku juga bisa cepat keluar, hehehe, akhir kata Annyeong Yerrobunn~

All Cast and Guest Star : *BowTogether*


	7. Chapter 7 : HUANG ZI TAO SECRET

_-HUANG ZI TAO SECRET-_

"Jeju Jeju Jeju.. yaaawwww..." teriak Taemin, Kai, Chanyeol dan Minseok berbarengan saat mereka sampai di bandara pulau jeju dengan semangat sambil berlari dengan semangat kearah gerbang utama bandara.

Sementara yang lain hanya diam sambil menghela nafas dan geleng-geleng melihat tingkah mereka berempat.

Untung saja penyamaran mereka sumpurna jadi bisa dipastikan tidak akan ada fansmeeting dadakan di bandara ini. "Ya! Lee Taemin jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu! Nanti ada yang mengenalimu!" ucap Kyuhyun sadis sambil menarik belakang sweeter Taemin dan menariknya seperti kucing.

"Lagi pula kau tidak malu dengan Sehun dan Baekhyun yang lebih muda dari pada kau eoh?" ucap Jonghyun sedikit menggunakan nada mengejek disana dan mengundang gelak tawa mereka semua.

"Huh.." dengus Taemin sambil melipat tangannya didada dan membuang mukanya kearah samping dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang di _pout_kan itu.

"Aigoo~ lihat uri maknae ini, mengambek eoh?" ucap Leeteuk sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala Taemin lembut dari belakang.

Sementara Taemin masih menjalankan aksi ngambeknya. Sementara kelima sahabat itu hanya tersenyum melihat kedekatan Taemin dan Leeteuk.

"Sudahlah Taemin hyung, tak usah dengarkan mereka itu. Kajja kita ambil barang-barang kita." Tarik Kai semangat dan langsung diangguki oleh Taemin dengan tak kalah semangat.

Lalu kedua sejoli itu lari dengan semangat kearah barang-barang mereka yang sudah diletakan di sebuah troli barang yang terletak di dekat mesin pemeriksa barang.

"Hahahaha... Kai senang sekali ya?" Chanyeol terkekeh kecil melihat keakraban Taemin dan Kai yang bisa dikatakan cukup akrab, bahkan dipesawat tadi pun Henry bermain PSP bersama dengan Taemin, ya walaupun Taemin kalah telak sih.

Akhirnya mereka pun meninggalkan bandara. Lengkap dengan tas masing-masing. Tak lama mereka berjalan keluar dari bandara sudah ada ajusshi-ajusshi yang mendatangi Siwon dan berbicara singkat. Ternayata itu adalah mini Bus yang dipesan oleh Siwon.

Lalu mereka pun masuk ke sana dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke Villa yang mereka pesan disebuah resort ternama yang author sensor namanya.

.

.

"Jeju Jeju yaaawww~" teriak Taemin, Kai kembali membuat semua orang di mini bus itu ingin menggeplak kepala mereka.

'GAME OVER'

"Ya! Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin! berhenti berteriak-teriak seperti itu! Kau menggangu konsetrasiku dan membuatku kalah!" teriak Kyuhyun frustasi sambil menganjung-anjungkan PSPnya kearah Taemin dan Kai, sementara para pelaku hanya nyengir dan mehrong kepada Kyuhyun.

Sementara Kyuhyun marah-marah dan yang lain terkikik geli saat melihat tontonan gratis, Sehun hanya diam memandang jendela Mini Bus yang menghadap ke Laut. Lalu tersentak cukup kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Thalju?" ucap Sehun agak kencang sehingga mendapat perhatian dari seluruh penumpang mini Bus itu, mereka sontak melihat keluar, kepantai tepatnya dan melihat salju yang ada di pinggir pantai yang tersapu ombak.

Sementara Minseok tersenyum kecil, besok Natal tiba. Dan dia sudah tidak sabar ingin segera mengakhiri hari ini dan memulai esok hari.

Tiba-tiba terlintas dipikirannya untuk bernyanyi lagu yang di bawa oleh Super Junior di album SM Town Winter. Minseok tersenyum kembali dan mengambil gitar yang dibawa oleh Chanyeol dan memulai memetik senarnya.

Dan kembali sipemilik surai coklat manis itu mendapatkan pandangan dan perhatian seluruh penumpang mini bus itu.

"_You come around to every child in the world_" Minseok mulai bernyanyi sambil diiringi gitar yang dimainkannya.

"_Alwayth on time youre never late, every year_" Sebelum Minseok menyanyikan bagian Siwon di lagu itu, Sehun segera bernyanyi dibagian Siwon.

Walaupun sehun bernyanyi tanpa melepaskan pandangannya keluar jendela, tapi Minseok berani bersumpah kalau dia melihat Sehun tersenyum.

"_How does it fell to work, everyone off, no one to help you"_ Baekhyun mulai menyayikan bagian Ryeowook.

"_How do you reach us all, it's for sure no one does it better_" Chanyeol ikut bernyanyi.

Sementara semua idol hyung sudah tersenyum melihat anak-anak remaja yang sedang menyanyi dan memutuskan untuk ikut menyanyi bersama mereka.

"_Christmas is finally here, _

_it's time to celebrate cause you make a better world year after year_."

Terdengar Suara merdu Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Yesung, Sungmin, Leeteuk, Henry, dan Siwon yang membuat semua di dalam mini bus itu bertepuk tangan senang.

"_Soon you'll be on your way _

_Spareading joy everywhare. _

_Theres no one like you, _

_Santa you are the one._"

Akhrinya mereka pun bernyanyi bersama-sama bahkan anak-anak SHINee pun ikut andil dalam mini concert mereka dibus itu walau hanya dengan tepuk tangan dan petikan gitar yang di mainkan Minseok. Tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghangatkan hati mereka.

Seorang buttler muda nan tampan dan tinggi berjalan di sebuah lorong rumah mewah yang hangat karena terkena paparan sinar matahari langsung menembus jendela besar yang menghiasi dindin lorong itu. Dengan agak tergesa-gesa buttler muda itu berjalan, sesekali diusapnya keringat dingin yang mengalir dipelipisnya.

Tak lama sampailah buttler itu disebuah pintu hitam dengan relif batang bambu yang menambah kesan elegan di pintu itu.

TOK...

TOK..

TOK..

"Tuan muda" ucap buttler muda itu ketika selesai mengetuk, tanpa mengunggu jawaban buttler muda itu segera masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan, ah, tepatnya sebuah kamar yang sangat indah, yang di dominasi gambar panda.

Buttler muda itu menghela nafas panjang saat melihat tuan mudanya masih terlelap dengan kaus putih dan boxer pendek lengkap dengan topi panda yang menutup kepalanya sementara selimut bermotif wajah panda itu nampak acak-acakan.

"Haaahh.. tuan muda ironna.. Penerbangan ke Jeju akan take off 1jam lagi!" Buttler muda itu menghela nafas panjang, lalu mencoba membangunkan tuan mudanya dengan cara menggoncang-goncang tubuh namja mudanya.

"Ungg~ berisik Kris-ge, Tao masih mengantuk!" ucap Tao gusar sambil menarik selimut yang terbentang di sisi kirinya dan menutupi kepalanya.

"Ya! Huang Zi Tao! Bangun sekarang juga! tuan dan nyonya sudah menunggumu di Jeju, kau tak jadi merayakan natal besok dengan eomma dan appamu eoh?" Teriak Kris kesal sambil menggoncang-goncang tubuh Tao.

Sia-sia sekali jika Tao melepaskan kesempatan yang mungkin hanya sekali setahun itu hanya karena telat naik pesawat.

Sontak Tao terbangun dari tidurnya mendengar kata "natal besok". Namja tinggi duduk dengan tegak dan mata pandanya itu mengerjap-ngerjap lucu lalu memandang Kris dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, sementara Kris hanya tersenyum lembut pada Tao.

"Bangunlah tuan muda, pesawat take off 1 jam lagi, aku akan membereskan pakaianmu dan menyiapkan bajumu." ucap Kris sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Tao dan menunjuk pintu kecil berwarna putih dengan stiker kepala panda di mana-mana.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Tao segera berlari kearah pintu kamar mandi, tak lupa menyambar handuk sebelum masuk kamar mandi. Sementara Kris geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Tao.

.

.

"Jeju dingin sekali ya tuan muda" ucap Kris sambil merapatkan jaket dan syalnya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar airport ini. Pesawat Kris dan Tao baru saja mendarat di airport di Jeju.

"Sudah kubilangkan Kris-ge jangan panggil aku tuan muda jika kita sedang berdua seperti ini, panggil aku TAO!" ucap Tao dingin sambil menekannya kata 'Tao' di akhir ucapannya, sementara Kris hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Tao.

Lalu mereka pun segera mengambil barang-barang mereka, mungkin lebih tepatnya ransel mereka. Karena Kris hanya membawa beberapa pakaian saja mengingat Tao memiliki Villa pribadi di Jeju dan beberapa pakaian mereka berdua pun sudah ada disana.

Lalu supir resort milik Tao pun ada di airport dan memberikan kunci mobil Tao kepada Tao dan Kris, sementara yang mengantar kunci mobil sekaligus yang membawa mobil ke airport pulang lebih dulu.

Kris segera menyambar kunci mobil itu dari tangan Tao, anak itu terlalu muda untuk membawa mobil apa lagi kemampuan berkendaraan Tao cukup buruk dan sifat namja bermata panda itu suka ngebut di sepanjang perjalanan.

"Ya! Krissie ge~" rajuk Tao sambil menunjukan _puppy eyes_ andalannya dan memanggil nama Kris dengan nama imutnya -munurutTao, tapi Kris hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menggerakan jari terlunjuknya kekanan dan kekiri di depan muka Tao.

"Never baby! Sekarang bersalju dan aku mau kita selamat sampai di resort!" Kris segera menarik tangan Tao dan membiarkan Tao merengut di belakang-nya.

Bruk!

"Aw..."

"Ah, Du u qui, du bu qui..." seseorang menabrak Tao dan terjatuh kebelakang, karena memang tubuhnya yang kecil bukan tandingan untuk tubuh tegap dan tinggi Tao.

Memang itu salah orang yang menabrak karena tidak melihat jalan, tapi Kris berinisiatif untuk ikut juga meminta maaf karena kesihan melihat orang itu terjatuh sampai terduduk begitu.

"Meguanxi, kami juga minta maaf ne." ujar Kris sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu orang itu, sontak orang itu segera mendongakan kepalanya keatas dan memandang wajah Kris dan Tao.

'kiyeopta. Dia ini namja kan ya?' pertanyaan bodoh itu berputar-putar di kepala Tao tak kala melihat orang didepannya.

"Umh, aku tidak apa-apa. Du bu qui shi gege" ujar orang itu, 'Oh, dia namja toh..' batin Tao lagi saat namja itu memanggil Kris dengan sebutan gege.

Namja itu menerima uluran tangan Kris dan mencoba berdiri, setelah berdiri dia membungkuk beberapa kali pada Kris dan Tao sambil terus berkata maaf.

"Meguanxi, kami juga benar-benar minta maaf...umh..." ucapan Kris mengantung sambil memandang namja dihadapannya dengan alis terangkat.

"Wo jiao Luhan, Xi Luhan" ujar Luhan sambil mengulurkan tangannnya kepada Kris. Dan dengan senang hati Kris segera menyambut tangan Luhan.

"Ya kami juga benar-benar minta maaf Luhan-ssi dan aku Kris, Kris Wu dan ini Tao, Huang Zi Tao maji.."

"Aku kekasih-nya." potong Tao saat Kris ingin bilang majikan pada Luhan. Sementara Kris diam sambil tersenyum dan Luhan hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lucu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu senang bertemu dengan kalian Kris-ssi, Tao-ssi, saya permisi dulu ne, annyeong" ucap Luhan ceria sambil membungkuk kan badannya dan segera pergi dari Kris dan Tao tanpa membiarkan dua namja itu membalas sapaannya.

"Kajja kita ke resort, mungkin tuan dan nyonya sudah menunggumu disana" ajak Kris sambil menarik tangan Tao dibelakangnya.

Setelah Kris dan Tao meninggalkan terminal pendaratan mereka dan mulai mencari mobil Tao yang memang sengaja ditinggal disini jadi mereka bisa lebih mudah karena memiliki mobil di sini.

Tak lama mereka menemukan mobil soft blue melatik Tao dan segera naik sebelumnya Tao melemparkannya ranselnya ke jok belakang-nya sementara Kris meletakan ranselnya dengan baik. Lalu mereka mendudukan diri di jok hitam di jok depan Kris mulai menyetir sementara Tao memainkan PSP kecil hitam di tangannya.

_Drrrtt.._

_Drrrtt.._

Merasa iPhone nya bergetar disaku celananya dengan malas Tao pun mengambil iPhone-nya dan memandang siapa ID caller yang memanggilnya. Saat melihat ID callernya wajah Tao langsung berubah bahkan duduknya pun jadi tegang.

Sementara Kris hanya diam sambil sesekali melirik Tao disampingnya.

"Yeoboseyo mama" ucap Tao memulai percakapan.

"..."

"Ah, Shi, meguanxi mama aku sudah biasa"

"..."

"Shì mama"

Piip

"Haahh.." Tao hanya mengela nafas kesal sementara Kris sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi di sini. Kris pun mencoba mencairkan suasana di mobil ini.

Dan sebuah ide terlintas di benak Kris dia tau benar Tao sangat suka lagu SM Town Winter yang berjudul Santa You are the One. Sambil menyetir Kris memilih lagu di mp3 di mobil itu tak lama tergema lah melodi lagu itu dan Kris benar, Tao segera menatap Kris, dan Kris yakin dia bisa melihat mata Tao berkaca-kaca saat itu.

Suara music itu masih terdengar bergema tanpa ada seorangpun dimobil itu ikut andil bernyanyi, merasa jengah dengan keadaan ini Kris pun berinisiatif untuk bernyanyi saja, walaupun suaranya tidak sebagus suara Kyuhyun, Ryeowook atau Yesung Super Junior tapi kalau di depan Tao yang notaben adalah kekasihnya sendiri, Kris PD saja.

"_You creep through the chimneys at night that's right_

_And you always know who has been naught or nice._

_How does it fell to work, everyone off, no one to help you_

_How do you reach your smile, it's for sure no one does it better"_

Kris benar-benar bernyanyi dan Tao kembali menatap Kris, setau-nya Kris bukan Typikal orang suka bernyanyi.

Tapi begitu melihat senyuman Kris yang menenangkan Tao pun tersenyum dan ikut bernyanyi. Dia Paham Kris hanya mencoba menghiburnya. Tao bersyukur memliki Kris sebagai namjachingu-nya, karena itu Tao pun ikut bernyanyi dengan Kris dan kesedihan Tao pun lenyap saat itu juga.

"_Christmas is finally here,_

_it's time to celebrate cause you make a better world year after year_.

_Soon you'll be on your way _

_Spareading joy everywhare. _

_Theres no one like you, _

_Santa you are the one._"

Luhan memandang Jeju di malam hari, sesekali dia mengesap coklat panas yang ada ditangannya.

Well memang benar Jeju dimalam hari memang sangat menakjubkan, Luhan menatap langit dengan senang, dia sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan kedua hyungnya dan sepupunya,

Dalam hati Luhan terkikik apa mungkin Minseok-nya masih sama saat terakhir mereka bertemu dia malam natal saat dia hampir saja tak sengaja mencium sepupunya itu dan sialnya mereka terjatuh, coba kalau tidak?

Aaahh.. indahnya dunia untuk seorang Xi Luhan~ kekekeke~

Luhan benar-benar senang karena eomma dan appanya mengizinkannya untuk menyusul kedua hyungnya dan sepupunya ke Jeju, itu artinya dia bisa bermain lagi dengan Minseok-nya yang manis dan imut itu

Walau tak dipungkiri dia memang agak cemburu melihat Minseok-nya bisa sangat dekat dengan kedua hyungnya.

Lalu matanya melirik beberapa paper bag tempat hadiah natal untuk kedua hyungnya dan namja imut yang sangat dia cintai itu.

Dan dia pun sempat merutuki saat menyadari berapa lamanya dia memilih hadiah untuk mereka, tapi dia juga tak menyesal, karena dia yakin hadiahnya pasti akan cocok dengan kedua hyungnya dan Minseok-nya.

Sebutlah Luhan gila karena jatuh cinta pada namja yang menyandang sebagai anak dari teman eommanya, ntah keyakinan dari mana Luhan berani meng-claim kalau Minseok adalah miliknya.

Dan yang lebih gilanya lagi hyungnimnya sudah tau kalau Luhan sangat terobsesi dengan Minseok dan tidak memiliki niatan untuk membantunya sedikitpun.

Yang lebih menyedihkan adalah Minho benar-benar sangat suka menggoda Luhan jika Luhan sedang merengek-rengek meminta foto Minseok.

Dan hanya bermodalkan IPhone-nya, beberapa lembar ribu won, beberapa ATM card di dompet dan beberapa pakaian yang ada diranselnya, Luhan nekat menyusul hyungnimnya ke Jeju.

Dan untuk menemuk Minseok-nya, dengan bermodalkan gambaran wajah Minseok sewaktu berusia empat tahun dan gambaran dari Siwon hyungnya. Intinya Luhan hanya bermodalkan nekad untuk menemui Minseok-nya.

Well, author yakin kita semua tau kalau Luhan sangat possesive dengan semua miliknya.

Setelah menghabiskan coklat panasnya Luhan kembali merapatkan syalnya dan jaketnya setelah itu memasang headsetnya lalu membayar dan keluar dari cafe itu.

Sampai di luar dia memakai topi tanduk rusa berwarna coklat yang baru di belinya dan berjalan sambil bersenandung kecil.

"_Christmas is finally here,_

_it's time to celebrate cause you make a better world year after year_.

_Soon you'll be on your way, spareading joy everywhare. _

_Theres no one like you, _

_Santa you are the one._

Sambil berjalan Luhan bernyanyi kecil dan melihat sekelilingnya dan mendapatkan bayangannya disebuah kaca etalase toko "Hihihi~ aku lucu juga kalau pake topi seperti ini" gumam Luhan kecil sambil terkekeh. Saat melihat ada taxi yang hendak melintasinya Luhan pun segera menyetopnya dan naik.

"So Huang Zi Tao, welcome to christmas Holidays~ enjoy your holidays and forgeted all your problem now!" seru Tao pada dirinya sendiri saat mereka baru saja selesai beres-beres dan sedikit istirahat. Saat ini Tao bahkan baru selesai berpakaian.

Tao yang sudah selesai mandi pun berjalan menuju kasurnya lalu berbaring sebentar. Saat sudah menyadari malam sudah menjemput, Tao tersenyum dia senang sekali memandang langit di malam hari.

Tanpa pikir panjang Tao segera mengambil sweeter putihnya dan syal merahnya setelah selesai melilitkan syal di lehernya Tao pun berjalan keluar kamar

cekleekk

Tao tertegun melihat boneka panda besar yang sedang terduduk didepan pintu kamarnya dan boneka itu masih di bungkus oleh plastic kado dengan pita motif panda di atasnya dan tak lupa dengan kartu ucapan bergambar panda di bawah pitanya.

Segera Tao buka plastic kado yang membungkus bonekanya dan membaca kartu ucapannya. Dan Tao berani bertaruh kalau mukanya sudah sangat merah dan matanya sudah mulai buram karena airmata yang mulai mengenang di pelupuk matanya.

_Dear : Huang Zi Tao_

_Marry christmas baby panda, _

_Tao you know, santa always know who has been naught or nice, but not only santa, me to know who has been naught or nice, and i know you be good boy in this year. So i want give you gift something. Walaupun Santa belum memberimu hadiah, tapi jangan sedih karena aku akan menggantikan santa untuk menjadi orang pertama yang memberikanmu hadiah._

_Selamat natal Tao aku menyanyangi-mu. _

_Kris Wu _

Tao hampir menangis melihat kartu ucapan natal dan Hadiah dari Kris, segera namja manis bermata panda itu peluk boneka panda barunya.

_Hangat_

Perasaan hangat khas Kris Wu mengalir di boneka panda itu, dan itu membuat Tao nyaman. Dan menurut Tao boneka panda barunya sama hangatnya dengan seorang Kris Wu, dan itu membuat ZiTao semakin mencintainya.

Sambil tersenyum tulus Tao berjalan menuju halaman Villanya, ah mungkin lebih tepatnya kearah ayunan didepan villanya. Sambil terus memeluk boneka panda dari Kris, Tao duduk di ayunan dia mengoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya pelan di ayunan itu dan melihat langit malam yang di penuhi bintang yang berkelap-kelip.

Sementara dari jauh, Kris menatap sang 'kekasih' dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan disatu sisi dia senang karena menadapat kesempatan untuk merayakan natal selayaknya 'pasangan' dengan Tao, tapi disisi lain Kris tak tega melihat Tao kecewa.

Tapi Kris tak ambil pusing, dia tak melakukan kesalahan apapun dan dia bahkan mengingatkan Tao untuk merayakan natal bersama tuan dan nyonyanya. Tapi tuan dan nyonyanya yang tak menepati janji mereka.

Dengan senyum tulus yang terulas di bibir Kris, Kris berjalan pelan-pelan kearah Tao yang sedang asik memandang Langit. Tanganya memegang topi kepala Panda dan mantel berwarna biru muda, sementara Kris memakai mantel merah dan topi khas santa di kepalanya.

_Pluukk_

Tao mendongakan kepalanya keatas saat Kris memasangkan topi panda itu di kepalanya.

"Gege?"

"Hum?"

"Xie xie ge buat kadonya, Wo ai ni"

"Wo ye ai ni tuan muda"

Kris memasangkan mantel biru muda Tao di bahu namja panda itu, sementara Tao sendiri sudah mem_poutkan_ bibirnya lucu saat buttler yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai gegenya itu kembali memanggilnya tuan muda.

"Ya! Gege aku kan sudah bilang jangan pangg-"

"Arraseo chagiyaa, kajja kita makan, aku tidak mau kau sakit saat natal besok"

**Minseok P.O.V**

"Hyunggg~"

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku keseluruh halaman Villa kami, aku melihat ada seorang namja imut memakai topi boneka tanduk rusa dengan mantel putih berlari kecil kearah kami. Nuguseyo? Itu yang terlintas dipikiranku.

"Bogoshippoyo hyungie~"

Namja imut itu segera melompat dan memeluk Siwon hyung seenaknya, hei! Aku yang sepupunya saja tidak pernah memeluk Siwon hyung seperti itu! Siapa sih dia!?

" Luhan!? Aigoo~ Kapan saeng hyung ini tiba dijeju? Hum?"

Luhan.. Luhan!? Maksudnya adiknya Siwon dan Minho hyung yang di China, yang hampir saja... Aku melotot memandang namja imut yang sedang memeluk Minho dan Siwon hyung.

"Lulu! Bogoshippoyo.!"

"Nado Minho hyung, eh, ada Minseok hyung, kau apa kabar hyung?" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum kepadaku. Dan aku dapat merasakan wajahku menjadi sangat panas.

_Oh My God!_

"A.. Aku baik Lu, Kau sendiri?" jawabku setenang mungkin, aigoo Luhan tampan sekali, aku merasa jantungku bergerak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tenanglah sedikit jantung bodoh!

"Sama baiknya denganmu Minseok hyung. Dan tebak, sekarang aku sudah lebih tinggimu hyung, padahal saat kecil dulu Minseok hyung lebih tinggi dari padaku.. " ucap Luhan kembali tersenyum.

Greep!

_OH MY GOD! LUHAN MEMELUKKU! ASDFGHJK-_

"Dan aku sangat merindukanmu Minnie hyung" ucap Luhan pelan disela-sela pelukannya. Dan aku pun semakin tegang dan jantungku berpacu sangat cepat sekarang karena ucapannya dengan suara rendah yang terkesan sexy ini.

"A.. Aku ju.. juga merindukanmu, Lu... Luhan" ucapku terbata-bata. Aku benar-benar sangat gugup sekarang.

"Aku sangat senang bertemu denganmu sekarang hyung, sekarang kau benar-benar manis" lanjut Luhan berbicara dan tak lupa dengan jilatan kecil di cupingku seketika lututku terasa lemas. Rasanya aku bisa pingsan kapan saja kalau seperti ini terus.

Lulu tetap hangat seperti dulu, dan dia benar aku memang jadi sedikit lebih pendek dari pada dia, padahal sewaktu kecil dulu aku dan dia lebih tinggi aku. Dan aku kembali merona mengeingat natal terakhir kita dirumahnya saat aku hampir berciuman dengannya,

_Kyaaaaaaa~_

Ahh~ aku ingat namja kecil yang tak sengaja melempar fresbee bernama yuchan itu mirip dengan Lulu sewaktu kecil. Pantas saja rasanya aku sedikit familiar dengan namja kecil bernama yuchan.

"Ah, Lulu kenalkan teman-teman hyung, super junior Leeteuk hyung, Sungmin hyung, Henry, Kyuhyun, Yesung hyung, dan Ryeowook"

dan Luhan segera melepaskan pelukannya dariku.

"Dan ini teman-teman hyung SHINee Jinki hyung, Kibum hyung, Jonghyun hyung, dan magnae Taemin"

"Ne, annyeong hyungdeul, Xi Luhan imnida dan aku kenal hyungdeul semua~" ucap Luhan girang sambil menundukan badanku 45'

"Jeongmal!? Wah aku tenar sekali~" ucap Yesung hyung sambil berputar-putar dan menari tak jelas, hahaha, lucu sekali Yesung hyung itu ya?

"Tentu saja Yesung hyung terkenal, aku sangat menyukai suara hyung, suara hyung itu bagus sekali! Apa lagi sewaktu menyanyikan lagu Promise you~ kyaaaa aku suka sekali suara hyung~"

Dan lihat mereka berdua, sekarang sudah berputar-putar bersama sambil berlompat-lompat seperti seorang yeoja yang sedang membicarakan tentang namja yang disukainya,

Lulu sama sekali tidak berubah ya.

Hahahaha...

Hahaha...

Haha..

TIDAK BERUBAH BAGAIMANA!? DIA SANGAT PREVENT SEKARANG!

"Oh ya Lulu-ah ini teman-temanku, Sehun, Luhan, Chanyeol, dan Kai dan mereka semua satu line dengan kita"

" Luhan imnida yerobun" ucap Lulu sambil menundukan wajahnya, pasti dia malu karena sudah melakukan hal yang cukup aneh untuk ukuran namja, kkk~ sementara teman-temanku hanya tersenyum simpul, Lulu tidak tau saja kalau Kai sama saja dengan dia, kekeke~

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam? Aku rasa aku mulai lapar hyungie" ucapku setelahnya, aku benar-benar lapar sekarang.

"Aigoo~ uri Minseokkie sudah lapar rupanya hahaha~, aku juga sudah lapar, kajja kita kerestaurant." ucap Leeteuk hyung sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalaku. Kenapa sih semua orang suka sekali mengelus kepalaku? Memangnya aku yeoja apa!? Aku hanya bisa cemberut karena perlakuan Leeteuk hyung padaku.

"Makanya Sokkie, punya wajah jangan terlalu yeoppo seperti yeoja"

Aku pun langsung menghadiahi Chanyeol dengan deathglare terbaikku. Sementara Chanyeol hanya nyengir kuda! Dasar menyebalkan!

Tiba-tiba Luhan melepas Topi rusa yang sedari tadi dia gunakan dan memasangkannya ke-kepala Minseok. "Pakai saja hyung, biar rambutnya tidak diacak-acak"

Dan aku berani bersumpah kalau wajahku semakin memanas karena Luhan.

.

.

**Luhan P.O.V**

Akhirnya aku tiba juga di resort tempat hyungdeul liburan ya walaupun ternyata sangat ramai karena mereka membawa teman masing-masing tapi tetap saja ramai dan asik, dan aku bener, Minseok hyung benar-benar manis sekarng, dia namja dengan pipi chuby, sangat imut, wajahnya tak berubah sama sekali,

aku merasa sangat nyaman saat memeluknya, aku merasa tubuhnya benar-benar pas untukku peluk, Minseok hyung benar-benar lembut dan itu membuatku nyaman, hah.. dan aku memang sangat mencintai namja berpipi bakpao itu...

apa lagi aku bertemu dengan biased ku Kim Jong Woon aigoo~ beruntungnya aku! Tapi belum aku merapihkan barang-barangku mereka sudah mengajaku makan malam, tapi yasudahlah toh aku juga agak lapar. kkk~

Akhirnya kami pun turun kebawah, kami memutuskan untuk makan di meja luar restaurant dipinggir kolam ikan yang lengkap dengan lilin-lilin yang diambangkan di permukaan kolam.

Ah~ pemandangan yang benar-benar romantis dan indah, aku pikir nanti jika aku akan menikah aku akan melamar Minseok dengan setting pemandangan seperti ini, kkk~ kau benar-benar tidak kreatif Xi Luhan!

Sambil menunggu waiters dan makan malam mereka datang kami-pun berbincang-bincang, kami membicarakan soal appa dan eommaku yang tinggal di Chinna dan tentang rencanaku untuk kuliah di korea jika lulus nanti.

Aku pun mengedarkan pandanganku keseluruh resort ini pemandangan yang sangat indah bukan? Haahh~ aku benar-benar lelah aku rasa selesai makan nanti aku ingin langsung tidur saja, tapi aku belum merapihkan koperku!? What the!? Aku lupa.!

Loh!? Itu.. itu..

"Kris gege! Tao gege!" ucapku tiba-tiba aku berteriak cukup keras sambil berdiri, aduh itu benar-benar Kris hyung apa bukan ya? Kalau bukan aku pasti malu sekali!

Aku tersenyum mereka memang Tao dan Kris hyung, huft~ syukurlah~ Aku melihat Tao hyung, dan Kris hyung saling menatap dan kemudian berjalan kearahku tepatnya Kris hyung menyeret Tao hyung kepadaku.

"Ah, Luhan-ssi annyeong," sapa Kris hyung ramah padaku, dia sangat tampan dengan balutan mantel merah dan topi khas santa dikepalanya. aku pun hanya balas tersenyum kepada Kris hyung dan menatap Tao hyung di belakang Kris hyung.

"Tao gege, annyeong" sapaku kepada Tao hyung, aigo~ dia manis sekali dengan boneka panda besar yang sedang dipeluknya dan topi yang sama dengan yang Minseok-ku gunakan.

"HUANG ZI TAO!?" aku kaget mendengar teriakan yang cukup keras dari belakangku, aku pun menengok kebelakang dan menatap Baekhyun, Chanyeol Minseok, Kai dan Sehun menatap Tao gege dengan pandangan yang cukup horror.

"Kalian kenal dengan Kris hyung dan Tao gege!?" ucapku sambil memandang Minnie hyung dan teman-temannya, sementara mereka hanya menangguk-anggukan kepala mereka.

"Ja.. Jangan berteriak-teriak seperti itu! Ka... Kalian memalukan!" ucap Tao gege tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kami, dan aku berani bersumpah kalau aku melihat ada semburat merah di pipi Tao gege.

- TBC


	8. Chapter 8 : Beautiful Gift in Christmas

Terima kasih untuk semua reader yang kemarin-kemarin sudah mengomentari fic pertama saya ini, saya benar-benar excited saat membaca semua komentar kalian semua, benar-benar senang sampai saya tertawa-tawa sendiri saat lagi sendirian, (apedahlutor)  
dan kalau fic ini memiliki kemiripan dengan fic lain, saya benar-benar tidak sengaja karena yang namanya ide pasti bisa datang kepada siapa saja dan itu berlaku untuk semua orang. dan saya ingin minta maaf karena jadwal update cerita ini benar-benar freak, karena ide itu datang dan pergi begitu saja -_-

Special Thanks, buat : Imeelia ( temen pertama aku di dunia fic ini dan buat semua kritik dan support-nya, Wo Ai Ni :D )  
Dan makasih buat kalian yang udah mereview fic pertamaku ini: , mellody, Michelle kim, zikyu , Eureorong, rizkyeonhae, risna, huang zin bbang2chan, peachpetals, Aswshn, Fee Lee, LM90, AngAng13, renachun makasih buat kalian semua, I Love you guys :D

Tittle : We're Alyaws Together, right? l part 7 l Beautiful Gift in Christmas  
-BEAUTIFUL GIFT IN CHRISTMAS-

Kim Jongin P.O.V  
"Ja.. Jangan berteriak-teriak se.. seperti itu! Kalian memalukan!" ucap Tao tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kami, dan aku berani bersumpah kalau aku melihat ada semburat merah di pipi Tao.  
Tunggu, semburat merah di pipi Tao? WHAT THE...  
ANDAWAEEE Tao yang terkenal dingin sekarang sedang tersipu-sipu malu seperti seorang yeoja yang jatuh cinta! Tao yang ini benar-benar berbeda dengan Tao yang disekolah! Oh My! Huang Zi Tao yang terkenal dingin dan cuek sekarang dalam mode cute dengan topi dan bonaka panda itu!?  
Mungkin rumor yang mengatakan kalau kiamat sebentar lagi benar-benar nyata.  
Baiklah Kim Jongin, begitu kita kembali ke Seoul kau harus segera kegereja dan bertobat  
"I.. ini benar-benar Tao!? Huang Zi Tao!?" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yang sangat sarkis menurutku, sementara aku hanya memandang pemandangan horror dihadapanku ini,  
"Di.. diam Kau Byun! Dan berhenti menatapku begitu Kim Jongin! Kau nampak seperti ajjushi-ajjushi yadong tau!" Tao protes kepadaku dengan suara merajuk yang imut, mani dan lucu menurutku, dan aku masih bisa melihat mukanya yang agak merah sementara si tiang listrik di sampingnya hanya tersenyum simpul. Ahhh... Bukankah Taopanda sangat imut?  
Imut, lucu, manis?  
Hahahahaha...  
Hahahaha...  
Hahaha...  
Haha...  
APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN KIM JONGIN! MATI SAJA KAU KIM!  
"Ah, Kris senang bisa bertemu lagi, masih ingat denganku?" ucap Siwon hyung ramah pada Kris hyung sambil mengulurkan tangannya. eh!? mereka sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya?  
"Tentu saja Siwon hyung, senang bertemu denganmu lagi" ucap Kris hyung ramah dan menjabat tangan Siwon hyung.  
Aku memandang Minseok, Sehun, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol bergantian dengan tatapan horror, sementara mereka memandangku tak kalah horror. Aish sebernarnya ada apa sih disini!?  
"Hyung kenal dengan Tao dan temannya itu hyung?" tanya Minseok pada Siwon hyung,  
"Tentu saja hyung kenal, Kris kan teman hyung sewaktu kecil" Jawab Siwon hyung dengan sangat santai.  
"MWOYA!?" ucap kami serempak minus Suju hyungdeul, SHINee hyungdeul dan Tao, bahkan Luhan pun nampak kaget dengan hal ini.  
"Tak usah kaget sampai seperti itu, eomma Tao kan teman eomma dan Junsu ajjuma, aku dan Minho sudah kenal Kris dari kecil dan cukup dekat, tapi karena Kris sibuk mengurus Tao sewaktu kecil jadi Kris jarang main dengan Siwon hyung dan denganku." jelas Minho hyung panjang lebar dia berdiri dan merangkul bahu Kris hyung.  
Demi kulitku yang sexy dan exotic! Kenapa dunia ini terasa sempit sekali sekarang?

.  
Sekarang Suju hyungdeul dan SHINee hyungdeul nampak akrab dengan Kris hyung sementara Minho hyung tertawa tebahak-bahak beberapa kali aku mendengar Minho hyung mengejek Kris hyung dengan sebutan tiang listrik.  
Sementara Luhan bercakap-cakap ringan dengan Tao disisinya, huh anak itu mudah sekali bergaul rupanya, sementara Minseok dan Sehun sedang battle PSP.  
Satu hal yang membuat aku -mungkin kami- terkejut, ternyata namja dingin yang cool dan digilai yeoja-yeoja dan namja namja yang berstatus uke di sekolah SANGAT LAH MANJA! Aku bahkan berfikir mungkin kah namja ini sebenarnya seorang 'uke'? Astaga! Lolucon macam apa ini?  
Dan aku berani bersumpah bahwa aku melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang menyerigai setan sambil menatap Tao dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.  
Dan satu hal lagi yang baru aku -mungkin kami- tau kalau ternyata Kris hyung itu Buttler Tao sedari kecil dan Kris hyung lebih muda dari Minho hyung dan Siwon hyung, tapi dia memang tampan.  
Tapi tetap saja jauh lebih tampan Kim Jongin!  
Hahahahaha...  
Hahahaha...  
Hahah-  
"Berhenti memathang wajah bitch theperti itu Kkamjong, dan berhentilah berfikir kalau kau itu tampan" ucap Sehun dengan poker facenya.  
Damn Flat cadel!  
"Permisi Tuan ini pesanan anda.."

.  
Author P.O.V  
Setelah mereka makan malam bersama dengan Tao dan Kris mereka pun kembali ke Villa masing-masing,  
"Gege tak pernah cerita padaku kalau gege kenal dengan Siwon gege dan Minho gege?" tanya Tao saat mereka sedang berjalan menuju Villa mereka.  
"Gege pikir itu bukanlah hal yang cukup penting Tao-ie, hei besok kita kegereja kan lalu merayakan natal dengan Siwon hyung dan yang lain kau mau?"  
"Kenapa kita tidak merayakan natal berdua saja Kris-ge?"  
"Bukannya semakin ramai semakin asik hum?"  
"Umh.. mollayo ge" ucap Tao cemberut sambil duduk di kursi yang disediakan di teras Villa Tao sedangkan Kris sedang memasukan password pintu mereka,  
"Umh.. baiklah begini saja, kalau Tao mau merayakan natal dengan Siwon hyung dan yang lain, gege janji gege akan ajak Tao keliling pulau ini, otte?" ucap Kris sambil membuka pintu dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggandeng Tao masuk ke Villa,  
"Umh Baiklah~ gege janji yaaa~"  
"Ne, Baby, jaa, jaljanayo Tao-ie,"

* * *

"Jadi, kita akan merayakan natal besok dengan Kris hyung dan Tao?" Ucap Luhan berbinar-binar sementara Minseok cs terdiam sambil mengaruk tengkuk masing-masing,  
sementara Siwon hanya mengangguk kepalanya sebagai jawaban, padahal dia hanya menganggukan kepalanya tapi Luhan sudah lompat-lompat kegirangan

.  
"Jadi kita akan merayakan natal dengan sipanda imut sangar dan tiang listrik itu?" tanya Kai Sarkis dan langsung mendapat pukulan cukup keras di bahunya.  
"Kai! 'si panda imut sangar' dan si tiang listrik' juga memiliki nama dan dan nama mereka itu TAO dan KRIS-GE!" teriak Minseok cukup keras tak jauh dari telinga Kai padahal si imut berwajah bakpao itu sudah menjinjit agar mulutnya sampai di telinga Kai, sementara Kai hanya menatap Minseok dengan tatapan -berisikkau-  
"I know, but... Hahhhh.." Kai menghela nafas, dia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena dia tidak yakin bisa mengucapkannya dengan baik..  
"Lupakan!" ujarnya keras lalu menjatuhkan bokong sexynya -menurutnya- ke sofa di belakangnya, sekarang Minseok cs sedang berkumpul di kamar Minseok, Baekhyun dan Sehun, sementara Kai, Luhan dan Chanyeol tidur dikamar sebelah.  
"Menurutku keadaan panda imut sangar itu sekarang cukup mengerikan"  
"Kalian kenapa selalu mengatakan hal seperti itu sih? Memang kenapa kalo Tao berpenampilan seperti tadi? Menurutku kau terlalu berlebihan Kim Jongin! aku rasa itu bukan masalah kan?"  
"Lu, Kau hanya belum mengenal namja yang bernama Huang Zi Tao jika disekolah, kau pasti tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang kau lihat disekolah!"  
"Yeah, Memang, Ta-"  
"Benar kata Chanyeol Lu, panda imut tapi sangar itu seperti memiliki dua kepribadian eoh"  
"Kkamjong! Sipanda itu punya nama! Dan namanya it-"  
"ZiTao! Aku tau Baozi dan jangan panggil aku Kkamjong!"  
"Tapi kalo dipikir-pikir aku benar-benar tidak pernah membayangkan Zitao akan keluar dengan mode yang mengerikan dan cute seperti itu," ucap Baekhyun sambil memasang mode berfikir.  
Semua terdiam mendengar penuturan Baekhyun itu. Semua nampak berfikir mengenai anak panda yang berhasil menyita perhatian mereka semua.  
"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong" ucapan Luhan berhasil menarik perhatian mereka semua  
"Kenapa kita tidur satu kamar bertiga ya? Dan kenapa aku tidak diizinkan sekamar dengan Minseokkie hyung ya?" ucap Luhan dengan tampang super polos dan hal itu sukses membuat Minseok merona hebat dan membuat Kai CS sweatdropp  
"DASAR RUSA YADONG! TENTU SAJA KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH DIZINKAN SEKAMAR DENGAN MINSEOK, BISA-BISA URI BAOZI TIDAK SUCI LAGI KARENA TANGAN NISTAMU ITU EOH!"  
"YA! BOCAH-BOCAH INI SUDAH MALAM! KALIAN BERISIK SEKALI EOH! CEPAT TIDUR! BESOK KITA KEGEREJA PAGI-PAGI!" teriakan maut Yesung keluar dengan indahnya dan sukses membuat semua orang disekitarnya menutup kuping mereka.  
"NDEEE HYUNNGG" teriak mereka serempak.  
"Yasudah, kajja Kai, Lu kita kembali kekamar kita, bisa bahaya kalau kita terlalu lama dikamar uke kita." ajak Chanyeol sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluarganya  
"Memangnya aku Uke apa? Lagi pula thiapa ukemu huh?" ucap Sehun datar  
"Tentu saja babybaekkie, memangnya siapa lagi menurutmu Hunnie?" ucap Chanyeol sambil memegang kenop pintu kamar itu. Sementara Kai dan Luhan sudah keluar dari kamar Minseok, Baekhyun dan Sehun dan berdiri didepan pintu.  
"Jalljanayo semua" Chanyeol berlahan-lahan menutup pintu kamar itu, tapi Minseok melihat sesuatu sebelum pintu benar-benar tertutup,  
Smirk di wajah Tampan Xi Luhan  
dan itu cukup membuat seorang Kim Minseok merinding.

.  
Jeju, 25 Desember 2012  
Hari baru pun tiba, semua merayakannya dengan penuh semangat, tak terkecuali Minseok dan teman-temannya, bahkan Kai lupa jika di resort sama ada seorang panda imut sangar (?) yang sempat menyita perhatiannya.  
Mereka menghabiskan pagi dengan ibadah natal di gereja di pulau itu, semua tampak menyenangkan, Tao pun sudah mulai membuka diri kepada Minseok dan Luhan, tapi untuk teman-teman kedua namja itu, -khususnyaKai- tao belum membuka diri.  
Canda tawa menghiasi natal tahun ini, dan yang lebih kerennya adalah Kris sudah berjanji akan menemani Tao untuk mengelilingi pulau ini.  
Ibadah pun selesai, mereka bergegas meninggalkan gereja dan berjalan menuju gerbang gereja.  
"Sehunna!"  
Bughh..  
sebuah bola salju berukuran sedang mendarat dengan indah diwajah Tampan seorang Oh Sehun. Sementara sang pelaku hanya mengeluarkan cengiran watadosnya pada Sehun.  
"Selamat natal Sehunna~" kata Kim Jongin -sangPelaku- dengan santai tak lupa dengan cengiran khasnya dan tangan kanannya membentuk V pipi kanannya dan mehrong pada Sehun, sementara Sehun mencoba Stay cool dan mulai berfikir membalas perlakuan Kkamjong dengan cara yang lebih sadis.  
"Tertawa lah selagi kau bisa Kkamjong sayang" gumam Sehun pelan dengan seringai prevent di wajah tampannya, dan author berani bersumpah kalau Kim Jongin pasti akan mendapat masalah sebentar lagi.  
"Luhan!" panggil Minseok sambil menepuk pundak Luhan, Luhan berbalik dan terkejut dengan wajah Minseok, bagaimana tidak, wajah Minseok sekarang memerah dan keringat membanjiri wajah putihnya sampai kelehernya, tak lupa rambut coklatnya yang berantakan tertiup angin dan mulut terbuka yang mengambil nafas.  
_Nyuutt~_  
Dan sekarang sesuatu diantara selangkangan Luhan mulai bereaksi. Dan celana Luhan mulai menyempit.  
_Damn it!_  
"Selamat Natal Lu! Mian aku tidak menyiapkan kado apapun untukmu, sebagai gantinya, Luhan mau kado apa dariku?" tanya Minseok dengan senyuman 1000 waat-nya yang dapat dipastikan membuat seorang Xi Luhan terpesona.  
"Mwo? Emm.. apa ya? Bagaimana... Ahh.. bagaimana kalau...  
'Kau bantu aku menidurkan adik kecilku dengan hole hangat-mu hyung dan aku ingin kau mengerang dan mendesah dibawah tubuhku saat aku memasukimu hyung'  
Seketika wajah Luhan sangat memerah  
Luhan menggeleng-geleng kepalanya dan sedikit menampar kecil pipinya, dan itu membuat Minseok cukup heran dengan tingkah ajaib Xi Luhan.  
"Lu, Gwenchanayo?" tanya Minseok khawatir.  
EH, Oh, Ne, Ya tentu saja, aku baik-baik saja hyung, dan aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja. Bagaimana hyung?" tanya Luhan balik  
_'Oh, Xiou Lu, hapuskan pikiran kotormu itu sekarang juga bodoh! Ini bahkan malam natal!'_  
"Kau yakin hanya itu saja? Kau yakin tidak ingin sesuatu?" tanya Minseok memastikan.  
_'Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi milikiku hyung,'_  
"Anniyo, Kajja! Sebelum gelap" ucap Luhan sambil menarik Minseok menjauh dari rombongan.  
"Minseokkie, Luhan kalian mau kemana?" tanya Siwon saat melihat Luhan menarik Minseok keluar dari rombongan.  
"KENCAN!" teriak Luhan lantang tanpa menoleh kepada Siwon dan kawan-kawannya.  
"Mwoya!? Yak! Aku ikut! Aku tidak akan biarkan Rusa mesum itu menodai Minseok-ku yang polos!" Baekhyun siap untuk mengejar Luhan dan Minseok menjauhi rombongan,  
tapi sebuah tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang, dan menghembuskan nafasnya di tengkuk Baekhyun.  
"Kita punya kencan kita sendiri baekkie baby"  
Suara berat nan seksi milik Park Chanyeol pun membuat Baekhyun diam dan membeku ditempat. Wajah Baekhyun seketika merona hebat dan panas.  
"Le.. Lepaskan aku bodohh!" ucap Baekhyun ketus dan segera lari menyusul Sehun didepan dan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Ohh.. betapa Baekhyun malu saat Chanyeol menggodannya tadi.

* * *

Tao berjalan seorang diri di taman kota yang ditutupi oleh salju, tanpa ada yang menemaninya, pupus sudah harapannya untuk berkencan dengan Kris hari ini, Siwon dan kawan-kawannya menahan Kris untuk menemaninya membeli kado natal untuk Minseok dan kawan-kawannya.  
Tao duduk beralaskan salju dipinggir danau yang telah membeku disalah satu sudut taman kota dia duduk dan melipat lututnya lalu membenamkan wajahnya diantara lututnya dan mulai menangis.  
Tao kecewa, Kris lebih mementingkan Siwon dan kawan-kawannya dari pada dirinya. Dia merasa Kris tidak mencintainya lagi.  
"Hikss.. "  
Dia menangis seorang diri tanpa ada yang tau,  
"Hiks.. Kris-ge Jahat, Tao benci Kris-ge! Hikss.. Hiksss.."

* * *

"Lu, mengapa kau bilang pada Siwon hyung kalau kita berkencan?" Tanya Minseok lirih, dia merasa jantungnya berdebar hebat sekarang.  
"Molla, aku menjawab dengan asal saja, wae hyung?"  
"A.. Anniyo."  
"Ada tidak tempat yang ingin kau datangi hyung?"  
"Aku pikir tidak ada, waeyo?"  
"Oh. Aku pikir kau punya tempat yang ingin kau datangi hyung, karena aku tidak tau ada apa saja dipulau ini."  
"Oh. Yasudah kalau gitu kita nongkrong dicafe saja? Kau mau? Biar aku yang teraktir"  
"Em, nongkrong? Emm.. Baiklah, kajj- Ah, aku tau! Aku ingat dulu Junsu ajhumma punya rumah disini, kau mau tidak main kesana? Ya, aku memang tidak tau sudah ada yang tempati atau tidak, bagaimana hyung?"  
"Jeongmal, eomma punya rumah disini?"  
"Nde, dan tidak jauh dari sini, kau mau tidak kesana?"  
"Ne, aku mau!"  
"Hehehe, ka semangat sekali hyung, Kajja!"  
Luhan segera menarik tangan Minseok berjalan sesekali mereka bercanda dengan melempar bola salju kearah salah satu dari mereka, sambil tertawa mereka berjalan melewati tanah lapang menuju taman kota.  
Saat sedang bercanda-canda Minseok melihat siluet seseorang yang sedang duduk disalju disisi lain danau kecil ini,  
"Lu, Lu, coba lihat, kira-kira dia kenapa ya?"  
"Mencurigakan, Yasudah biarkan saja dia hyung, bisa saja dia orang gila"  
"Ya! Mana mungkin orang gila memakai jaket sebagus itu! Lagi pula dia terlalu rapih untuk jadi orang gila Lu!"  
"Lalu kau mau apa hyung?"  
"Aku merasa mengenal dia!"  
"Ha!?"  
"Aku akan melihatnya dulu, jangan-jangan dia memang salah satu teman atau kenalanku."  
"MWOYA!? YA! YA! TUNGGU HYUNG!"  
Minseok berjalan menuju sisi danau diikuti oleh Luhan mereka mendekat kepada orang itu, dia memandang orang itu .  
Dan Mereka sadar orang itu sedang terisak pelan, rasa iba keluar begitu saja pada diri Minseok, dengan yakin Minseok dan Luhan berjongkok lalu Minseok menepuk bahu orang itu.  
"Hai, Kau kena- Tao!?"  
"ZiTao?"  
Tao menoleh dan mendapati wajah Minseok dan Luhan disisinya dengan kasar dan cepat dia menghapus sisa airmata yang mengalir dipipinya.  
"Kau kenapa Tao?" tanya Minseok lembut sambil menggenggam tangan Tao, sementara Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas.  
'Dasar Uke'  
"A.. Anniyo kalian sedang apa disini?"  
"Hanya jalan-jalan. Kau sendirian Tao?"  
"Yeah, seperti yang kau lihat."  
"Emh.. bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku dan Luhan?"  
"MWOYA!?"  
"Kenapa Lu, Kau tidak keberatan kau kalau Tao ikut dengan kita?" ucap Minseok sambil menatap Luhan.  
"Eh, ti.. tidak usah Minseok-ssi aku tidak ingin mengganggu kalian" ucap Tao saat merasa Luhan sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang cukup tajam, yah walaupun itu tidak membuat Tao takut, karena Luhan tidak nampak mengerikan.  
"Jangan begitu, kau kan teman-ku aku dan Luhan tidak keberatan kok, iya kan Lu?" Minseok menatap Luhan dengan wajah memelasnya dengan mata yang sayu dan bibir ter-pout imut,  
Wajah Luhan pun memanas!  
Dan tanpa mereka sadari mata Tao juga memanas, dia memiliki teman? Benarkah? Apa dia serius menganggap Tao temannya?  
"Ha, eh, ya tentu saja" jawab Luhan lemas, menyesal dia mengajak Minseok lewat jalan ini.  
Tao terharu, dia menagis lagi sambil memeluk Minseok, dia tidak pernah punya teman sejak dia pindah kecina, tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya karena teman-temannya takut padanya, temannya hanya Kris dan tongkat Wushu-nya.  
Minseok panik karena Tao tiba-tiba menangis, karena Panik Minseok membiarkan Tao menangis dipelukannya sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala Tao.  
"Uljima Tao, uljima" Minseok terus mengelus-ngelus kepala Tao yang hampir ditutupi salju, sementara Tao terus bergumam 'Xie Xie' pelan dan tulus, tanpa Minseok dengar. Dan Luhan tersenyum memandang Minseok dan Tao.  
_'Selain jadi calon istri idaman, ternyata Minseok-ku juga calon ibu yang baik, kekeke~ tidak salah aku memlihnya'_ batin Luhan girang  
_'Gomawo Tuhan, aku harap Minseok hyung adalah kado natalmu untukku, aku janji akan menjaga Minseok sebaik mungkin'_ batin Tao bahagia.

-TBC

Luhan : YA! ANAK PANDA SEGERA LEPASKAN PELUKANMU DARI MINSEOK-KU SEKARANG JUGA EOH! SYUTING TELAH SELESAI!  
Kris : YA! XI LUHAN KAU BERANI BERTERIAK PADA BABY PANDAKU EOH!?  
Luhan : KAU PIKIR AKU TAKUT PADAMU NAGA JELEK!  
Kris : YA, DASAR RUSA KURANG AJAR, BENAR-BENAR TIDAK SOPAN PADA LEADERMU SENDIRI EOH!?  
Kris dan Luhan : *tonjok-tonjokan sampai guling-gulingan dilantai*  
Sungmin : Aigoo~ ternyata Kris dan Luhan sama saja ya!  
Minseok : Lu, Kris, berhenti berkelahi eoh! Hah, dasar seme-seme kekanakan!  
Tao : Minseok-ge Selamat natall~ *bawa boneka beruang gede warna coklat*  
Minseok : wahhh.. Gomawo Ta-  
Author : YA! ITU BONEKAKU PANDA! KENAPA KAU MENGAMBILNYAAAAA!  
Tao dan Author : *lari-larian bawa panci*  
Yesung : hah, engga main cast, engga author semuanya kekanakan amat sih?  
Onew : Iya, sudahlah, bagaimana kalau kita ice skeating didanau ini? Kalian mau tidak?  
Minho : Baiklah  
Jonghyun : Nde, setuju!  
Yesung dan Kyuhyun : ikuttt  
Chanyeol, Leeteuk dan Baekhyun : kami juga!  
Key : Aku tidak ikut dubu. Aku tidak bawa sepatu  
Sehun : Thehunnie mau ikut hyung, boleh kan?  
Onew : baiklah, Kajja!  
Ryeowook : Hei, Kris Luhan, berhentilah berkelahi, kalian itu, aishhh...  
Sungmin : Yasudah lah, sebaiknya kita baca saja skrip selanjutnya apa,  
Henry : BIAR HENLY YANG BACAAA~  
Taemin : ANNIYO! KEMARIN HENRY-GE SUDAH BACA, BIAR TAEMINNIE YANG BACA, DAN SKRIP BERIKUTNYA ADALAAAHH~  
Minseok : 'The trus is..' apa-apaan judul ini?  
Taemin : hueeeeee~ minseok hyung, kenapa Minseok hyung yang baca skripnyaaaa~ huaaaaa~ *nangis kejer*  
Minseok : eh eh, mian, mian aku tidak tau kalau kau akan membacakan judul chap depan, maaf ya Taeminnie, sebagai permintaan maaf bagaimana kalau aku traktir makan ice cream, mau tidak?  
Tao : TAO IKUTTTT~  
Taemin : emm. Baiklah, hehehe~  
Author : hosh.. hosh. Aku mau yang coklat satu di bungkus ya,  
Sungmin : Je, kamu ngapain sih disini, biasanya kamu ga ikut kan di behine the scene?  
Author : iya, aku mau kasih tau chap depan ada guest star baru.  
Kai : Benarkah!? Apa dia cantik?  
Key : Apa dia tampan?  
Author : Cantik, dia adalah Ahn Sohee from Wonder Girls  
Kai : WOAAHHH~ Sohee sunbaenim, baiklah, aku harap Chap depan akan cepat dirilis dan aku bisa cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Sohee Sunbaenim,  
Kyuhyun : Hei, menurut kalian apa hubungan Taoris Couple akan lancar?  
Leeteuk : tentu saja, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Kyu?  
Kyuhyun : aku mengintip sedikit dari note jeje, aku melihat akan ada konflik antar Taoris dan Xiuhan couple.  
Minho : tidak mungkin, aku pikir mereka pasti berakhir bahagia!  
Kyuhyun: liat saja nanti, hei readers, aku minta pendapat kalian, apa menurut kalian hubungan Taoris akan aman-aman saja? Balas di review nde, hehehehe *tawa evil* akhir kata mohon Review ne, biar cepat update, karena aku penasaran dengan jawaban kalian, hohohoho~ annyeongg chingudeull~  
*Author, All Cast and Guest star Bow Together, -Minus Kris and Luhan-*  
Balas Review :  
Fee Lee : hai, aku senang dapat teman baru, hei, aku juga mau ngantongin Minseok hahaha, lalu aku bawa pulang trus gantung dipohon natal dikamar *dilempar Luhan* gomawo sudah mau review  
Aswshn : iya tuh habis tao udah berisik banget pengen keluar jadi aku keluarin ajaaa~ hahahaha~ gomawo sudah mau review chingu~  
peachpetals : oh, tentu saja tao akan dapat banyak dialog kok kan dia salah satu main cast disini, tenang saja, hohohoho, tao masih punya banyak kejutan untuk pada fansnya. :p hehehe..  
bbang2chan : aku juga terharu tiap hari diteriakin tao supaya keluar di ff ini, hehehe, :') thanks for Review.  
Imeelia : emang emang Luhan itu jagonya modusss! Huh dasar Rusa yadong! Dia udah peluk Minseok aja, aku aja belom, huaaaaa~ bagaimana iniiii!? Menurut kamu Taoris Couple bakal lancar ga hubungannya? Hehehe, coba tebakk~  
risna : udah dong, coba liat di chap1 mereka aja hampir ciuman kan? Hihihihihi~ ne gomawo chingu sudah mau mampir dan review.  
huang zin : nde, gomawo, sudah mampir dan review fic saya, salam kenal ya, dan selamat bergabung di dunia sayaaa~ hohohohoho  
-Mind To Review?


End file.
